Total Drama RPG
by MachSpeed Harmonus Sentinalus
Summary: rpg version of total drama island. please Read&Review, chapter 25 is up, i am finally finished
1. A Recruiting Call

Welcome to chapter one of _Total Drama RPG_

Disclaimer(WARNING:THESE ARE PERMANENT CLAIMS OF NON OWNERSHIP, I WILL ONLY DO THIS ONCE PER STORY): okay, do you seriously think tdi or tda would be mine?if it was it would be an anime instead of a reality show. and on top of that this be copyrighting if this disclaimer wasn't here so yeah.....i mean no, no i don't own the tdi/tda copyrights

* * *

_opens to me in a field_

Me:(OK i'll put my real name)

Ethan: hello and welcome to TOTAL DRAMA RPG

_a fake applause is heard_

Ethan: so anyway we need you to fill out the following criteria(required information) (i need this to make a suitable and accurate script for your character)

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age: (16,17,or 18)

Personality:

Stereotype:

Class: (CAN NOT BE DOUBLE CLASS IF YOU HAVE DOUBLE CLASS THEN ONE OF THEM MAY BE DELETED I AM SORRY BUT THERE ARE TOO MANY DOUBLE CLASS SO NO DOUBLE CLASSING)(please refer to chapter 2 for not yet used classes)

look:(must match with class)(be creative)(i like DETAILS people)

Why tdrpg:

Audition Tape:(optional but recommended)(i like them)

(please take off the things in parenthesis)

* * *

Ethan: so your probably wondering where and what the available classes are......

Ethan: well they're right below

* * *

_classes will have name, a brief description, what armor they wear, basic skills, and what they learn later on(for an educated and informed choice)(team player classes will have a "*" by the name; a.k.a. brings benefit to party)(classes that would be best with a team to fight with will have a "+" by the name; a.k.a. not fully strong at basic form)_

* * *

Class: Bowman

Description: a ranged class using bows and crossbows to deliver damage from far away

Armor type: medium

Basic Skills: power shot,fire shot,ice shot,lightning shot,treetop snipe

Advanced Learning: grows to become a master executor of quick drawing and arrow enhancing

* * *

Class: Thief

Description: a fast advancer who can deal good damage(pick blade :bowie[better damage] or combat[better parry])(can earn the most money)

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: double shank,double throw(throws shurikens),shadow stealth

Advanced Learning: learns devastating slashing and throwing techniques

* * *

Class: Black Mage(attack 150%,defend 50%,healing 50%)

Description: a dark magic user who specializes in attacking magic but has a loss with defending and healing magic(uses ruby as jewel in weapons)

Armor type: light

Basic Skills: magic orb,protecter,heal

Advanced Learning: learns to use deadly magic with hazard infused shielding and mind controlling healing

* * *

Class: Trooper*

Description: a basic soldier with a saber and gun(choose favored weapon)

Armor type: medium/heavy

Basic Skills: power slash,multi shot,assault,

Advanced Learning: learns powerful blade or gun techniques with elite command skills

* * *

Class: Blade Master

Description: a melee class with nimble attacks

Armor type: medium/light

Basic Skills: quick slash,power stab,dual attack,parry fallback

Advanced Learning: learning lightning fast attacks combined with deadly techniques and even some magic blade forms

* * *

Class: Conjurer+

Description: a user of the elements to create allies and convert enemies to allies

Armor type: light

Basic Skills: grass control,water control,fire control,earth control

Advanced Learning: can create a team of masters from scratch and controls the elements with a powerful and conforming hand

* * *

Class: White Mage*+(attack 50%,defend 150%,healing 50%)

Description: a light magic user who specializes in defending magic but has a loss with attacking and healing magic(uses sapphire as jewel in weapons)

Armor type: light

Basic Skills: magic orb,protecter,heal

Advanced Learning: learns to use ultimately defending magic with attacks and healing infused with a defense bonus/penalty

* * *

Class: Magic Gunman

Description: a marksman who uses element infused bullets for attacks(choose gun type)(revolver: mid damage,mid fire rate,high reload time)(handgun: mid-low damage,high fire rate,mid reload time)(semi-auto: mid-high damage,low fire rate,mid reload time)

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: fire clip,ice clip,metal clip,lightning clip,explosion clip,multi shot

Advanced Learning: becomes a master marksman who uses the elements to create a massive amount combinations for attacks

* * *

Class: Necromancer+

Description: a dark fighter who summons the undead to aid them on the field, in battle, and for challenges and such(uses amethyst as jewel in weapons)

Armor type: light

Basic Skills: summon skeleton,summon skeleton weapons,summon skeleton armor

Advanced Learning: can use super powerful undead powers to control armies of zombies, ghosts, skeletons, and other various undead

* * *

Class: Street Fighter+

Description: uses strength to deal damage a close range (most ability flexible class)

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: combo punch,sucker punch,uppercut,cripple kick,combo kick,jump kick

Advanced Learning: learns severely powerful melee attacks and even some gunning techniques

* * *

Class: Red Mage*+(attack 50%,defend 50%,healing 150%)

Description: a red magic user who specializes in healing magic but has a loss with attacking and defending magic(uses emerald as jewel in weapons)

Armor type: light

Basic Skills: magic orb,protector,heal

Advanced Learning: learns to use fatal wound healing magic with condition altering defense and attack

* * *

Class: Potion Maker*+

Description: a chemist who can create healing potions,poisons,and explosives

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: potion make,herb collect,water collect,animal milking

Advanced Learning: learns to create the most powerful poisons, explosives, ailment, healing, and mana restoring potions

* * *

Class: Knight*

Description: a fighter of the castle who follows orders from the captain and royal family

Armor type: heavy

Basic Skills: fighting stance,defensive stance,focus stance,assault combo

Advanced Learning: becomes a royal knight captain with elite commanding abilities

* * *

Class: Heavy Knight

Description: an attack purity knight focused on attacks with dual claymores or a double size claymore

Armor type: heavy

Basic Skills: power slash,combo slash,claymore guarding

Advanced Learning: becomes an all power deadly swinger of bladed death

* * *

Class: Guard*+

Description: a defense purity knight focused on defending with dual shields

Armor type: heavy

Basic Skills: defensive stance,shield punch combo,front line holding

Advanced Learning: learns and has powerful shield attacks and elite magic defense infusion

* * *

Class: Paladin

Description: a knight trained in magic and blading power

Armor type: heavy

Basic Skills: magic orb,magic slash,power slash

Advanced Learning: learns deadly magic combined with elite blading

* * *

Class: Magic Artist+

Description: an artist who's magic makes all their drawing come to life

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: doodle,hold art,splatter shot,arms design

Advanced Learning: learns masterful strokes,whips,marks,splotches,and such to create powerful allies and weapons

* * *

Class: Martial Artist

Description: a nimble and strong fighter trained in karate

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: karate combo,pressure point,evasive focus

Advanced Learning: learns advanced moves in karate and ninja powers to become a lightning fast killing machine

* * *

Class: Aura Master

Description: a user of aura for attacking,defending,and healing purposes

Armor type: light/medium

Basic Skills: aura shot,aura shield,aura heal,aura formation,aura drain

Advanced Learning: becomes a master of using inside energy

* * *

Class: Smith(choose: weapon smith,armor smith,ammunition smith,or magic smith)*+

Description: a creator of items for others to use, and able to use skills as attacks(use tools as weapons)

Armor type: medium/heavy

Basic Skills: mine(pick-axe),skin(knife),chop(axe),examine,forge(hammer),carve(knife),mold(self strength),reform,juice(self strength)

Advanced Learning: learns advanced smithing techniques to create extremely powerful weapons,armor,ammunition,or magical items

* * *

Class: Grey Mage(attack 75%,defend 75%,healing 75%)

Description: a neutral magic user whose skills are rounded in all magic types(uses amethyst as jewel in weapons)

Armor type: light

Basic Skills: magic orb,protecter,heal

Advanced Learning: becomes a user of powerful all around magic but with no special magic type effects

* * *

Class: Specialist

Description:a user of explosives that can deal serious damage but falters when too outnumbered

Armor type: medium

Basic Skills: create grenade,create flash bang,grenade attack,flash bang stun,explosive barrage,

Advanced Learning:becomes a master explosive crafter that can use explosives, special smoke grenades,flash grenades,and gas-grenades

* * *

Ethan: okay those were the classes available for you to be and any characters with a class that is not listed will definitely not be used

Ethan: oh and one more thing, i need 11 girls and 10 boys(i will use myself as a character and turn the reins to someone else as host)

Ethan:so until next time..........leave a review and check back every once and awhile

Ethan:BYEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**AN: so i made this in my head and thought "why not" so here it is and please leave your character in a review. i had plenty of details and hints for your sake of non confusion and knowing the rules. see you next time with our contestants. also i need 22 contestants(which comes by you people's reviews) so i need 22 reviews(not that i'm demanding reviews it's just that i have to have them for me to have players on the show).(please leave a review)(you only have one shot so make it count)(EDIT: most people don't get the "armor type" thing. it is only there to give you an idea of what the class wears)(you do NOT have to say what armor they wear) (EDIT: ladies get you fingers in gear and make a character 'cause we only have 4 girls and we have 8 [including myself] males so guys, you aren't hopeless yet, and girls, you still have a chance to make yourselves known to the online reading world)(shout-outs will be given to those that submit a character to help you guys and gals too)(UPDATE: well nobody new has reviewed my story except me, which was required, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A CHARACTER SO I CAN START THE SHOW)  
**


	2. A Second Car

**A/N: welcome to chapter 1.5**

**This is just a filler chapter**

**Disclaimer: guess what? I NOW OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND COPYRIGHTS!!!!!!! no not really**

* * *

original: we have 4 girls and 8 (including me) boys, hurry and make a character if you want to be more known / possibly rich. i will say who sent in their characters at the end of chapter 3 so you people will be known too. you scratch my back, i scratch yours.

update 1: we officially have 8 boys

update 2: the girls need to submit some female characters or if your a guy who just wants the series to start already you can send in a female character, i won't stop you

update 3: this may be asking a lot but could some people use the team player and/or needs a team classes, we have too many people using good, powerful, yet not strategic or "helpful if you're gonna die classes"

update 4: we officially have 9 girls and 9 boys so we are like 90% way to the start of the actual series

update 5: these are the not yet used classes. bowman, black mage, red mage, knight, and guard, so could i get some characters of those classes? please.......

update 6: everybody has their characters in because of a shortage

update 7: we are all filled up with boys so we just need 2 girls and then we can start

update 8: we NEED someone who's skills are melee or can help their team/friends so we could REALLY use: guard, knight, paladin, red mage

update 9: simple magic is dying, please use black or red mage

update 10: well people close down the reviews cause that is _**IT. **_i have all the characters i need to start the series for real

update 11: i seem to have counted wrong, we need 1 more female, heh heh, someone send one in

update 12: never mind, i thought quickly and made one

* * *

**A/N: well i hope this puts my story on or close to the top of the list**

**wait, wait, wait, TWO CHAPTERS. do you know that means????????????????????**

**it means everyone has another chance to make a character(i recommend you do you can if you want to)**

**_PLEASE_**** PM ME ****ANY**** QUESTIONS ****_ESPECIALLY_**** ABOUT CLASSES.( i.e. if you don't get what a class is, what your chosen class wears, or anything as long as you refer to chapter 1 as your review location [review chapter 1] and pretty much anything that's not a question)**

**see you next time when the characters are picked and i say who gave me their character, thus giving them a cut of the fame**

**(ex. thanks to [put name here] for sending their character in to be on the show, good luck for the future)**


	3. The R's so we can PG

**A/N:so here are the characters**

**Disclaimer: okay so i don't own tdi but i DO own a computer**

**i'm sorry if i deleted your second class but there were too many doubles**

**i had to do some MAJOR editing due to fanfiction often "forgetting" some words and adapting people to the newly chosen classes trying to not have 2 or more of a class**

**Ethan: First we'll introduce me**

**even though he is my character he does not have god mode**

**the title means " The Role's so we can Play Game"**

* * *

Name: Ethan Jakwikle

Gender: male

Age: 18

Personality: he is very strong, very fast,very accurate, and very smart, and usually wakes up early and goes for a run around in the forest in his black shorts and grey sneakers (he is proud of his muscles so he doesn't wear a shirt during his runs) before showering/dressing properly, he is very intelligent, he hates people who mess with people and will take them out on the spot, he wants to help people overcome their problems, he is rather friendly if you aren't a jerk, he is not an over ACHIEVER he's an over ACTIVIST, he knows how to be humorous and carefree but sometimes has to control his insanity, he never backs down from a challenge be cause he knows he has what it take to win and a side of bloody face, busted spine, and broken bones, his catchphrase is "ZOMA FEGA" which he uses when he gets scared, is surprised, or realizes something important, his imagination can twist things around and he makes his own moves, he was trained by his uncle chuck norris and knows everything he does and then some, he can bring what it takes for him to win and stir up drama, he is naturally non-challant, overall casual but when winning is mixed into the equation then it's a recipe for major determination to win, he is open to all with kind ways and a warm heart, he avoids alliances because of his early examples of them(i.e. the alliance with heather),he hates heather and people like her will make sure heather doesn't live to see 18, he knows if people could let things go, know who to trust, can listen to a second voice, and overall impress people with achievements of the non-bullying kind, then the world would be a 9000X better place he doesn't mind being insulted but he sticks up for his friends and is one can be trusted, he has true strength(i.e. he doesn't insult or bully other people because he is secure with who he is, he sticks up for those who cannot defend themselves, he would fight multiple people and be brave enough to try, a.k.a. courage is the strongest strength)(his uncle is chuck norris but only has a strength/work ethic related effect to him)

Stereotype: the "insane noble 'true strength-having' assassin guy you've only scratched the surface of knowing"

Class: Magic gunman (semi-auto gun)

look: he has comb over brownish-blonde hair going an bit down his forehead, he's 5' 11", and has jade green eyes he wears a plain grey "single piece" (all one piece of cloth with no boundaries or stitches at the sleeves with no collar or tail) shirt, a pair of black pants, a black "single piece" cloth jacket, brown leather combat boots, he ALWAYS wears two necklaces,one is a red ruby pentagram(a 5-pointed star inside a circle, symbol of the devil) on a red ruby chain, and the other is a white diamond quadrigram(the holy cross inside an oval, symbol of god) on a white diamond chain, he has an iPod woth all the songs by "Red" and "Tenacious D"

Why tdrpg: so he can add it to his list achievements

Audition Tape: (it shows him in the forest shooting things in a "real-time" area with different clips)(then he is seen at the dinner table of the mafia making an announcement)(then he is seen getting a head-executive-personal-soldier[a.k.a. president personal body guard] medal) *pauses and looks at the camera* hey I'm awesome with what i do and have so many achievements, abilities, and skills and have more than what it takes to win,*he get closer to the camera* so let me in Bro. *the camera turns off* (so what if his brother is the host, it only nets him getting in, that and he's MY character)

* * *

Name: Zane

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: A loner of a sort, he doesn't talk very much, but he is a nice guy. Enjoys reading in his spare time. Loyalty is very important too him. If he becomes friends with the others he will begin to open up and tell about his sister's death long ago (if he wins he will donate most of the money to start a new foundation in her name).

Stereotype: Quiet Warrior and Intellectual

Class: Trooper: fights primarily with gun, as he isn't very good with a saber, and learns cool gun techniques like Paralyze Shot (from FF Tactics) among other awesome moves.

Look: Does not wear a helm, because that messes up his vision. He wears green armor adorned with intricate patterns that look different every time you look at it. He wears a green cape that somehow always manages to look dramatic (on the back of the cape are the initials ZS for Zane Selleck).

Why tdrpg: His few friends thought he would be good for the game, and he thought it would be a good experience to have.

Audition: Zane stands a football field away from a small target. He takes aim, and as if it were nothing, shoots it down. His friend holding the camera cheers, and he smiles at the camera and bows. The scene shifts too a dueling contest where Zane is beating handily, as his friend comforts him, Zane smiles again, and says swordplay is not his forte. The camera cuts out here.

* * *

Name: Tez

Gender:Male

Age:18

Personality:Randomness required for me. not a loyal do everything right guy.

stereotype: random Retard

Class:Heavy knight!

Look:Wearing White armor while weilding a two handed sword.

* * *

Name: Nai Kurai

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Nai is a very dark and a very silent observer. He spends most of his time in dark places, mainly in graveyards, because he hates places with light. He treats people with a coldly and always has a cold expression on his face. He tries to avoid fighting if he can, but once he gets started, he doesn't like to stop because he is sadistic, taking pleasure from seeing others in pain. He doesn't always fight, since he can have his dead servants do that for him. He uses people to fulfill his ambitions, which are unknown, at this time. Though he appears to be an evil person, he is actually just very lonely. Instead of a heart, he has a hole, because he has never really known love in his life.

Stereotype: The Dark, Silent One

Class: Necromancer.

look: His clothing consists of a dark hoodie, silimar to the ones Organization XI members wear. His hair is long and black, whiching his mid-back. His eyes are black with a cold, heavy look in them. He looks tannish, but also looks pale in the moonlight.

Why tdrpg: Nai hopes to gain more power to bring back one from beyond the grave that he loved, dearly.

Audition Tape: *The camera turns on, showing a full moon surrounded by mist. A wolf's howl is heard, and the camera starts to move downward. It shows a graveyard, and shows a man, wearing a black hood, walking into it. The man's face can't be seen, but in his hand he is holding, what looks like a pair of roses, both red and black. He stops at a nearby grave, and places the flowers on the grave. The man suddenly looks at the camera, his face now seen. He raises his hand, and suddenly arms start to pull out from the graves nearby, as moans are heard. Suddenly, zombies and skeletons start to pop out of the graves and surrounded the man, waiting for his orders. The man points to the camera, and the Undead Army responds staggering to the camera, and attacking it, making the vision go blurry*

* * *

name;Greg

Gender: male, 16 years old

african american

he trys to act natural toward other campers

class: conjurer

look: red shirt black pants with a tan metal staff that has a black jewel orb at the end

stereotype: the guy who always gets hurt(the hidden stragetyist)

fear: tornadoes(they kill people and you cant see them in the dark)

height: 5 and a half feet,

weight:(100-110)

likes;sports,games,outsmarting people

dislikes,people ganging up on him,being outsmarted,tornadoes

skinny

he says "crud" and ouch and ow when he gets hurt, he uses friends to get farther in the game, enemies, people who make fun of him, will use the girl to get farther if hooked up, note; he appears as a normal person, people pick on him and bully him, but he gets REVENGE,the perfect antagonist, he will act regular and create alliance use people to get to his main goal...he wont break up fights and conflict because he knows that if continues he will surive more he will if paired up will use the girl to get farther, hope you use him, if wins he will give 10k to poor and the rest spend alot on stuff or will save up, democratic/republican

why; to win money

if paired up will use her to get farther

audition tape: a 16 year old is outside'hi im greg and...' a ball hits him in the face and the tape ends

* * *

Name: Danny Martis

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Sam has a habit of being a wise **, but he's serious when it counts. Takes most abuse things lightly and will try to laugh it off, even though he's already plotted four different revenge schemes. Smarter than he acts, he thinks things through and pays attention to detail. takes his time and make sure his shots hit home.

Stereotype: Wise **

Class: Magic gunman with a semi auto gun.

look: Wears long flowing, white robes with a wind chime-like plate on the front and a black cloth belt holding the robes together, and a black cloth jumpsuit underneath.

Why tdrpg: Wants to do something awesome for once.

Audition Tape: Danny is seen practicing his aim "Hey, I'm Danny and I want to get into TDRPG. I've got skills to spare and I'm deadly with my craft. If you choose me you won't choose wrong."

* * *

Name:Samantha Lyle

Gender:female

Age: 16

Personality:Sam is quiet, reserved and shy. She has a severe self esteem and self confidence problem, she has none! She also has this thing where she doesn't speak to anyone unless they speak to her first, and even when they do, she has this thing where she doesn't look them in the eye unless she knows that she can trust them.

Stereotype:the shy bookworm

Class:Potion maker

look:long redish orange hair tied into a braid that goes to her mid back with her bangs sweeping over her left eye and a pair of black thick rimmed glasses

Clothes: A bright red knee length, sleeveless, belted at the waist dress with a pait of black tights underneath, black shoes, a huge black cloak on top ( complete with hood), and a satchel with a large book of potions.

Why tdrpg:her family thinks she needs some adventure in her life

Audition Tape:Camera turns on to show Sam sitting in a chair reading a book. She smiles and pushes up her glasses. " Hello, my name is Samantha and I wish to be apart of Total Drama RPG.

" Sammy hun! I just bought you the cutest outfit! It's a little denim skirt and a tube top!"

" Alishia, I don't wear that kind of stuff, I don't have the body for it." Sam replied as she look in disgust at the small dark denim skirt and bright red tube top.

" Sammy! Are you kidding me? You have an hourglass! You just always hide yourself under those baggy clothes!! If you've got it flaunt it! And you've got it!" She forced them into her arms. " Now go try them on!"

Sam, who clearly forgot that the camera was still on, sighed and went to go into her closet to change. A couple of minutes later, she hastily walked out in the outfit and low and behold, it fit her like a glove." See Sammy? You look hot!"

" It makes me look weird Alishia."

"HEY SAM! HEADS UP!" Sam was pelted with water ballons as her glasses quickly fell to the ground.

" Marcus! Alexander! You two are grounded!" Alishia yelled as Sam stood, in a tube top and denim mini, soaking wet. Alishia turned back to her and gushed. "Sammy! You look so cute! You are so going to wear your contacts more often!"

" I'm going to change." Sam said quietly as she picked up her glasses and went back to her closet.

" 'Total Drama RPG audition'? And it's been recording this whole time? Well, what Sammy doesn't know won't hurt her." With that, the camera turns off

* * *

Name: Evie Days

Gender: Girl

Age: (16,17,or 18) 16

Personality: Evie is a get-down-and-dirty type of girl. She is very hard to gross out, and plays with the boys. She doesn?t care what other people think of her and keeps moving forward. She has a true passion for writing, photography, and playing and singing music, a, and loves rock climbing. She takes a lot of picture(but not all the time) and pays attention to detail. She loves to make people laugh and smile, but she has a very short temper and gets irked up very easily. Also very sarcastic. She laughs a lot, and occasionally she starts laughing at nothing at all. If she does something that should hurt, she just laughs and laughs. She is very hyper-active, and some might call her crazy. When she was little she had a very? uncomfortable experience with trust, leading to her telling no secrets to anyone. She makes friends with almost anyone. She loves her friends, and will stand up for them. She protects them so nothing bad will happen to them. She is very smart for her age, but doesn?t think much of it. She loves to get lost in her own mind, or books occasionally. She is very strange, but she knows it. She embraces it, in fact. She loves the odd and quirky things in life, and has some catch phrases and even some habits she made when she was little. She has always been fascinated by ancient time in different places, and loves history. She loves to be different and spontaneous so she can go to the extremes to be who she really is. She is extremely strong and sometimes hurts herself or others while not meaning to.

Stereotype: The Independent Girl

Class: Gray Mage

look: wears a gray kimono with gray shoes and gray arm warmers

-Hair (style and color) big dark brown hair with blonde highlights reaching just above her shoulders, naturally wavy and her bangs usually hang in her eyes. In a ponytail in classes

-Eyes: dark brown

-Skin Tone-:Very tan

-Height: 4'8

-Weight: 82

-Build: Thin and muscluar

-Clothes: A short sleeved orange kimono and gray leggings underneath it, gray arm warmers, and gray shoes

Why tdrpg: She wants adventure

Audition Tape: Camera turns on to show Evie in a dojo: Um, hi. I'm Evie and I want to be on your show because I need adventure. Bye! Camera turns off

* * *

Name: Alister Gates

Gender: Male

Age: (16,17,or 18) 18

Personality: Laid back, tough as nails, will not back down from a challenge, a real lady charmer.

Stereotype: Daredevil Romantic

Class: Aura Master

look: Jet black hair tied in a ponytail, black and red shirt over some black under armor, dark red and black leather jeans, black, white and red sneakers

Why tdrpg: To have fun and looks for adventure also to test his skills

Audition Tape: **Tampa, Florida** *After Alister's done playing Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria** Hey guys, what's up? The name's Alister and I think you should pick me for TDRPG cause I can bring all the tools to win and cause some drama.

* * *

name: Michael Cutair (Qutair)

gender: male

age: 18

personality:he's quiet when hes around new people, but when u get 2 know him hes funny

stereo type:the quiet emo vamp one XD

class: trooper

look: hes almost always where the "paint" they use 2 cover there face so they blend in hes skinny yet strong XD nice meduim hair black with

green highlights, and wearing a black under armor suit

y tdrpg:(because he's awesome and he can fly, naw I'm just playin) his parents begged him 2 get outta the house and he dicided 2 choose this

audition tape:(notice how he does this completly silent: (u see him load his sniper rifle and aim at a target and hit it dead in the center then he stands up and gives the camera a thumbs up) short sweet and 2 the point

* * *

Name: Alessia Demini

Gender: female

Age: 16

Personality: Alessia always seems to be dreaming. She has a pure heart and is very imaginative. Loves to draw everything. Including her thoughts. Is a bit of a loner but has a few trust worthy friends. Is free spirited and lives in her own world. Rarely smiles. Loves staring into space too.

Stereotype: the dreamy artist

Class: magic artist

Look: Has shoulder length curly dark brown hair, large grey eyes, and pale skin. she wears a white semi-formal (cuffed sleeves, collar, button up) shirt with the sleeves cuffed to the elbow, and has a tan vest over that. She wears a dark tan skirt that goes to her knees and golden sandals. There's always some sort of stain on her clothes (varies daily from paint, pastel, charcoal, pencil, clay, etc.). she carries sketch pad so she could always have defense/offensive stuff while doing what she loves.

Why tdrpg: to try and learn something new and crack out of her shell

Audition tape: scence opens to show an art studio with various sketches, some moving some not. "hi I'm alessia and I'm a magic artist. I should so be on your show. I'm soft but tough and will surely cause drama." * a sketch comes up and plays with her hair* "what did I say about touching me?!?" *sketch walks away in defeat

* * *

Name: Nora Z Delaine (most call her Z)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: Photographer, adventurous, wild and crazy, likes to have fun and never be serious

Stereotype: Photographer, The Artsy One

Class: Martial Artist

Look: a black fighting kimono with designs on it in blood red, navy blue, purple, and with black running semi-boots(the shin part is only a couple inches long)

Why TDRPG: She likes adventure and is always looking for something new to do and photograph.

Audition Tape: Hi! I'm Nora, but most people call me Z, if they know what's good for them. *smiles sweetly* I love adventure and exploring. And sneaking up on people and letting them experience what certain death is like. *smirks* I also--*is cut off by someone yelling, "Nora! What are you doing? You know your father does not allow you to talk to yourself! It's not healthy!" *Nora looks mortified* Okay Mom! Jeez...*looks at camera* Hehe, pick me!

* * *

Name: Arron Mathews

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Personality: Radiates happiness, it's impossible not to have fun when your with him. Always on hand with a smile, joke, or hug, Arron is a great guy who draws friends to him like a magnet.

Stereotype: The mushroom (A fun-guy)

Class: Smith

look: Long Black hair tied back in a pony tail, thick chain mail armor with plating on the chest and shoulders. Also wears a thick apron that holds tools he normally uses in his craft.

Why tdrpg: Wants the money to throw a monster party

Audition Tape: Is seen designing new weapons "Hey there! I'm Arron Mathews and I want in on TDRGPG. I'm fun, tough, and can fix anything I put my mind too! I hope you choose me."

* * *

Ethan: this one is from my inspiration to make this story

Name: Bren

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Personality: a Calm person who enjoys a good challenge. A Wise person beyond his years and honorable as a Samurai

Stereotype: The Calm Martial artist

Class: Blade master, duel classed with some skills in Martial arts

look: Wears a black hooded robe with his sword at his side ( a Katana and underneath the robe) his long black hair is tied back in a pony tail, and he wears square glasses. Always with a calm smile he seems like a nice guy. When he is ready to fight he removes the robe and reveal himself to wear light leather armor and white cargo pants held up by a black belt.

Why tdrpg: Special Invite

Audition Tape: As Bren was invited, he didn't need to Submit one

Tactics: Speed and power, simple and effective, but that doesn't mean Bren will cheat, he is more honorable then that

* * *

Ethan: this one is also from my inspiration to make this story

Name: Hao (Real name Myron)

Gender: male

Age: 17

Personality: A Smart person who enjoys manga. Even his nickname Hao which means King is a reference to manga. He used to be a jerk and use people but now he is a kinder soul.

Stereotype: The Smart Manga reader

Class: Necromancer

look: He carries around a Scythe on his back so when he is ready to fight he could be ready. His short size may make him look weak, along with his messy brown hair but he is ready to fight. His outfit consits of a buttoned up white, long sleeve shirt, only the sleeves are torn at the elbow and held togather by some strands of string. He also wears black slacks. (his outfit is in fact similer to Faust the 8th from Shaman King)

Why tdrpg: Decided to give it one more shot

Audition Tape: Opens up to Hao's room where you can see a whole wall that is just a shelf, Manga was filled inside them

"Hello everyone, my name is Hao, and you may remember me from previous TDI shows...well I figure I give this one a shot because hey, I am a good player" Hao said smiling

"So I hope I can join, until then, I will be reading my manga" Hao said and the camera went off

Tactics: Summons skeletons using only enough power to make them move, and use a lot to block him, therefor making an opponent wear themselves out.

* * *

Name: Ellie Patel

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Personality: Ellie is a bit temper-mental, but gets a lot of boys(usually bad ones) She's really nice and makes some friends, but some can get to annoyed with her and leave. Near a good friend(Evie, maybe?) they can scream, tear each others hair out, and laugh together(crazy, right?) She's a strong-willed girl and can stand up for herself, but also needs the help of her friends. She's been in the streets for a while, running from her brother.

Stereotype: All-Around Girl

Class: Street Fighter, Specialist

look:

-Hair: Dark brown, curly, shoulder length, unruly

-Eyes: Dark brown

-Skin Tone-: Tan

-Height: 5'2

-Weight: 106

-Build: Thin

-Clothes: Leather shorts, a white(getting kinda yellow...) tank top, and leather vest. Boots.

Why tdrpg: Help her train.

Audition Tape: See Ellie running through the streets

Ellie: -pants- Hey guys, I'm Ellie. Please pick me so I can train a little more, I'm not good at getting my food.

Someone: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

Ellie: Oh crap!

Camera turns off

* * *

Name: Kalana

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Stereotype: "In the Shadows"

Personality: Quiet, (as with Zane) but she has her own backstory (don't we all?). She is honest, and has an extraordinary good judge of character, allowing her to hit people where it hurts most. She would probably become friendly with Zane most of all, and perhaps something even more(?).

Class: Thief (basic stuff, as she counts on people's abilities more than their looks).

Look: Kalana wears primarily all black armor, which suits her well in combat. She uses a blade. As she is very good at what she does, she looks down on others who are weaker than she is (Zane).

Why tdrpg: She wants to leave her mark on the world.

Audition: You see a target, standing there in the middle of a peaceful field. Suddenly, it is cut to ribbons, and Kalana is standing there, even though you missed her coming in. She says, "Pick me for the show." and departs.

All right, that's it for my second audition. Good luck getting the rest of the reviews!

* * *

Ethan: these next two are from the same person

Name: Susan Lannis

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Susan is sweet, kind, and a little shy. She generally wants to help people and make everyone happy. She hates actual violence and fighting, but some how doesn't mind it if it's virtual.

Stereotype: Susan: The nice girl

Class: Susan: White Mage

look: Susan: Long blond hair that goes down to her back, a fancy looking white dress with gold trim, with matching gloves, cape and hat.

Why tdrpg: They both like video games and thought it'd be a fun way to meet people and help Susan open up to people.

Audition Tape: Susan and Marry are sitting in a room smiling "Hi there! I'm Marry Niccols and this lovely creature is Susan Lannis." Susan blushes "Marry! Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing!" Marry smiles and pecks Susan on the cheek "Maybe, but it's also true." Susan gulps "W-well me and Marry want to join TDRPG because we like video games, her more than me, and we think it'd be a good way to get over my shyness."

* * *

Name: Marry Niccols

Gender: female

Age: 17

Personality: Marry however is a lot more active and out going, to the point of being a tomboy. She loves science and invention and can dis and reassemble a T.V remote in under three minutes.

Stereotype: The Tomboy inventor

Class: Potion Maker

look: Marry has short strawberry blond hair, wears a Brown leather jacket, black leather shirt and pants, carries a messenger bag with pouches bottles and what not for potion making.

Why tdrpg: They both like video games and thought it'd be a fun way to meet people and help Susan open up to people.

Audition Tape: Susan and Marry are sitting in a room smiling "Hi there! I'm Marry Niccols and this lovely creature is Susan Lannis." Susan blushes "Marry! Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing!" Marry smiles and pecks Susan on the cheek "Maybe, but it's also true." Susan gulps "W-well me and Marry want to join TDRPG because we like video games, her more than me, and we think it'd be a good way to get over my shyness."

* * *

Name: Cynthia Connis

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: She's a **, plain and simple. She thinks every ones a newb and uses every cheap trick in the book too win. The problem is that shes good at what she does, she's incredibly powerful and won't stop till her demands are met.

Stereotype: Queen bee/ Power player

Class: Paladin

look: She has short brown hair, green eyes, and a mole on her right cheek. Heavy black plate armor, large sword and shield. the breast plate is formed to resemble a dragons face and a wicked purple dragon adorns her shield.

Why tdrpg: She wants to prove that shes the best.

Audition Tape: Cynthia's looking angrily at the camera "Look, I'm Cynthia Connis and I want in on TDRPG. I'm the best of the best and I want whats mine. Besides I was banned from WOW for the week cause I made some kid cry by calling him a waste of time. Look, ten year olds shouldn't even play that game in the first place."

* * *

Name: Ginny Gordis

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Ginny is Cynthia's underling, even though she's older than her. She has little self esteem and wants desperately to break from her abusive "friend". She loves magic and her favorite class is black mage, though Cynthia keeps her red for support. She's really sweet once you get to know her and is increadibly bright.

Stereotype: The lackey

Class: Grey mage

look: Pink hair tied up in a small pony tail, glasses. Carries a large ornate staff, and wears a grey robe with a magenta dress underneath.

Why tdrpg: Because Cynthia told her too.

Audition Tape: She looks around nervously "H-hi, I'm Ginny and I'm auditioning for TDRPG. I'm joining because my friend Cynthia wants a red mage she can trust on her side, but I've secretly signed up to be a grey mage instead. It might be small, but at least it's better than nothing right?" *Cynthia's voice is heard offscreen*"Ginny! where's my Mountain Dew?!" Ginny jumps "Eep! Coming Cynthia! I have to go now." Clicks off camera

* * *

Ethan: Well Thats all of them

* * *

**A/N: well that's i- WAIT**

**emergency self submission**

**Name: Athena Senmikle**

**Gender: female**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: she is nice and friendly and sticks up for people, she can be trusted, and is strong enough to hurt people with plate armor**

**Stereotype: the trustable friend**

**Class: Guardian and Black Mage**

**Look: she is barely tanned and has long brown hair, she wears black knights armor and a black metal strap up beret with a quarter-shaped ruby on the front as a helmet, she has two hylian shields(the metal shield from the legend of zelda games) in black outline and white inside with the triforce in a red ruby design, her boots are black with ruby grips**

**Why tdrpg: she heard about it from her brother who is a friend of the host**

**Audition tape: *Athena is right in front of the lens* "is this thing on, oh it is" *she backs up* "hi, I'm Athena, i'm pretty good at defending and magic, see, watch*she breaks a tree in half with magic orb and then defends herself from the half that fell towards her* "see? well anyway i have to go, bye" *she finds the camera power button this time and the camera turns off* **

* * *

**I'm SO sorry for deleting some people's second class but there were too many so i had to cut em off**

**I'd like to thank ultimateTORINOR, Tez0150, Kunnaki, totaldramapokemon123456, Coldstone288, MasqueradeBlack, E-D-Songy-12, ZaneKazama001, duncan rocks, MyFanMyFun,Welcome to the World of Chey, Ezzyfan288 , E-D-Songy-12 again, ultimateTORINOR again, Coldstone288 again for two characters, Paladin of LIght 288, and ESPECIALLY Bren Tenkage, and myself (especially for writing this fic) for submitting their characters to my fic. check them out while I write THE REAL chapter 2. good luck to all of you for the future**

**Opening Song: (its the normal song but it shows the following scenes)(it seems too long for the song but you'd seen it in video form and it would be good and accurate)Ethan is lounging in his running clothes then Zane come up ands tells him monsters are attacking then Ethan grabs his clothes and somersaults into them after which they make a party and then run into the forest while it slams over to the graveyard where Nai and Hao are undead battling then bren comes out of nowhere and holds Nai at blades edge, then it fly's over to the potion research facility where Samantha is quietly making a health potion while Marry is making a poison. it flips over to where Ellie and Kalana are battling in an alleyway but Ellie throws down a flash bang that explodes sending them in the forest while it rushes over to Tez and Cynthia dueling then Tez slashes directly at her while Ginny use her shield spell but Cynthia freaked out and cast magic orb which exploded and sent them to the forest then it switches to Greg who tries to summon a rock but it carries him over the forest, it goes to Alister and Nora fighting in a dojo while Alessia is painting using splatter shot getting plenty of paint on her shirt but the next one missed and hit the floor where Nora slips and kicks Alister in the jaw triggering an aura attack that exploded taking all three to the forest, it drops over to show Samantha and Marry delivering potions to Arron for infusion to knights clothes(the royal knights need special armor) but a minor explosive mixes with poison to explode them to a forest clearing, Michael is given a mission to go to the forest and he runs in there, meeting with Danny and they go in together, the rest explode themselves, obviously since there in an rooftop shot of a HUGE explosion, and get sent to the forest then Ethan and Zane reach the tomb of the Dragon and Ethan summons it with an explosion bullet to the door but the others land on the newly summoned dragon, killing it from shock, weight, and impact then it shows everyone sitting on the corpse around a fire made by Ethan and they talk and play and have fun while the host joins them in a dark cloak and it zooms out while a Logo fades in that says "T D RPG " with the words for each letter inside the letter.**


	4. The Classics are Innovated

**this is the REAL chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: cartoon network emailed me and said they donated the rights to me, SIKE**

**Ethan: that wasn't necessary **

**Disclaimer: who cares what you thi(gets pwned by Ethan's round-house kick)**

* * *

_the opening theme plays, then it shows the south entrance to the rpg country capital where it shows a wireframe forming then red blue and green light floods it forming the Host_

Host: (you can't see his face because of his 4-sizes-too-big cloak) hey I'm the host.

Cloaky(his now picked name): first on our list we have my brother, Ethan.

_Ethan virtualizes _

Ethan: oh hey I'm here.

Cloaky: yeah i see that.

Ethan: (draws his bolt-action desert eagle) when can I shoot something?

Cloaky: in a few minutes.

Ethan: let's move two at a time

Cloaky: sure, our next contestants are, Zane and Tez

_Zane virtualizes along with Tez_

Zane: ......

Tez: pbbbbt

Cloaky uh

Tez: AAHWAWAAAA!!!!!!

Cloaky: umm, okay? next 2 are Nai and Greg

Tez: hi

_Nai and Greg virtualize_

Nai: hi (goes over away from the others)

Greg: (steps forward) hi aaah (trips over the broken stone in front of him)

Cloaky: this show is already weird.....anyways next two are Danny and Samantha

_Danny and Samantha virtualize_

Samantha: hello (goes to the side)

Danny: (looks at RPG land capital) i know about these kinds of towns

Cloaky: we don't care

Danny: alright

Cloaky: next are Evie and Alister

_Evie and Alister virtualize_

Evie: hey

Tez: haelloea

Evie: WHAT?!

Tez: haelloea

Evie: THAT"S IT (punches him but doesn't do much damage)

_Tez HP=490_

_Evie HP=489_

Evie: what???

Cloaky: (pinches the bridge of his nose)he wears heavy plate armor, DUH

Evie: oh

Cloaky: next are Michael and Alessia

_Michael and Alessia virtualize_

Alessia: (stares into space)

Michael: ....hi

Alessia: oh, wait, what

Cloaky: nothing

Alessia: okay(starts drawing something)

Cloaky: okay now we have Nora (a.k.a. Z) and Arron

_Nora and Arron virtualize_

Nora: hey

Arron: hello everybody, what's up

Everyone so far: nothing much

Arron: okay (draws his knife and does a few chopping motions)

Cloaky alright.... we have two our special acquaintances Bren and Hao

_Bren and Hao virtualize_

Ethan: hi bren, hi hao

Bren: greetings

Hao: hi

Cloaky: now we have the street-goers Ellie and Kalana

_Ellie and Kalana virtualize_

Ellie: hi

Kalana: hello.......

Cloaky: the second to last two are Susan and Marry

_Susan and Marry virtualize holding hands like they were Katie and Sadie_

Susan: hiiiii

Marry: hello RPG world

Cloaky: the final two are Cynthia and Ginny

_Cynthia virtualizes_

Cynthia: h-WAAAAIT, GINNY GET DOWN HERE

_Ginny virtualizes_

Ginny: sorry for being late Cynthia

Cynthia: it better NOT happen again

Ginny: it won't, I promise

Cynthia: yeah yeah yeah

Cloaky is that it?

_Someone virtualizes_

Athena: I'm SO sorry I'm late

Cloaky: it's okay as long as you got here

Athena: yeah I overslept so I had some interns help me out getting me here

Cloaky: okay

Ethan: well that's it i guess

Cloaky: well now that everybody's here we can start for REAL

Cloaky: first thing's first

Greg: a lecture or something?

Cloaky: actually yes.

Cloaky: first we can't kill townsfolk except the idiot guy playing some instrument thing, but he's level 17 so you may not want to for awhile

Kalana: dang

Cloaky: second any time we have between challenges is free time

Hao: sweet

Cloaky: lastly if you lose a challenge we have an Silver Life ceremony where the one character that does NOT receive a Silver Life, will face the turret of elimination which will send you to Des Awr Pea Jee Losers

Evie: so we have NO limits on what we wish to do

Cloaky: yeah, we have 1 hour till the first challenge

Ethan: WOOOOOH (runs into the forest, desert eagle bolted and ready)

Nai: (walks into the forest's darker parts)

Evie: yeah(goes to the forest)

Samantha: okay (she walks into town)

Marry: uh, yeah (walks into town also)

Arron: I'm gonna find supplies(walks to the forest)

The Rest: (go to town or the forest)

Cloaky: well I'm gonna wait (leans on the nearest tree)

_meanwhile_

Ethan:(is shooting stuff in an area marked "real time'") yeah!!! this is fun

_in ten minutes he has leveled up to level 8 from a mega killing spree when Athena meets up with him_

Athena: hi

Ethan: hey, wanna help

Athena: sure

_Ethan has formed a party_

_Athena has joined the party_

Athena: alright let's go

Ethan: okay

_they go and kill some enemies Ethan fighting level 10's and Athena fighting level 5's_

_meanwhile in town_

Samantha: i guess this is the place (goes in the potioning center)

Marry: hellooooo

Potion Chief: hello

Samantha: hello

Marry: hi

Potion Chief: are you looking for the potion lab

Samantha: yes

Potion Chief: right this way

_they follow him to a big lab-like area with many tables, beakers, test tubes, and other science stuff_

_meanwhile_

Arron: (walking down a corridor, then stops at a door) i think this is it (knocks on the door)

Royal Smith: hello

Arron: hi

Royal Smith: well, well, well, your the new smith

Arron: yeah

Royal Smith: well i need your help

Arron: okay

_he follows him into the forgery_

Royal Smith: i have 10 assignments, and only have two hands

Arron: okay

Royal Smith: i need you to take these 5 assignments and finish them, first one is that a knight broke his sword trying to dislodge it from an oak tree

Arron: okay, i'll fix it

_he fixes the sword to be better than new_

Arron: well that crystal sure helped

Royal Smith: hey chap, where'd you get this (points to the strip of crystal on where the sword broke

Arron: i found it on the ground

Royal Smith: chap that's strength crystal you put in there, i doubt this sword will ever break again

Arron: okay

_meanwhile_

Zane: hi Michael

Michael: hi

Zane: wanna work together

Michael: okay, i guess

_meanwhile_

Nora: hi alessia

Alessia: hi nora.

Nora: call me Z.

Alessia: okay, hi Z.

Nora: hi.

Alessia: wanna help each other?

Nora: sure

Alessia: awesome (pulls out her sketch pad and draws a two knives and a bayonetted colt python)

Nora: okay (grabs the two knives) let's go

Alessia: (takes the revolver) alright, let's go

_meanwhile_

Danny: (looks at his CO.2 semi-automatic walther ppk) well, i gotta start somewhere

Evie: hi Danny

Alister: hey people

Danny: hi

Alister: let's train together

Evie: sure

Danny: okay (bolts his walther)

Evie: (draws her hidden wand)

Alister: (creates dual aura berettas) let's go

_they go into the forest_

_meanwhile_

Cloaky: (walking back from somewhere)well they have 4 minutes

_meanwhile_

Bren: hao how's that undead warrior

Hao: well he's gotten poisoned in his hand, but it only ups his sword with poison power

Bren: okay

_meanwhile_

Ellie: (she is using enemies as punching bags) well these brass rings really help my punching ability(after a couple levels she's wearing 6 brass ring instead of 2)

Kalana: (is slicing up enemies) this is easy

Susan: (attacking an enemy) why won't you die

Ellie: you don't have much power in attacking magic

Susan: oh

Kalana: i'm pretty powerful, i can help you

Susan: sure, okay

_susan levels up to level 3 before being stopped by the emergency teleporter_

Cloaky: TIME FOR OUR FIRST CHALLENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nora: what's it gonna be, huh, like showdown to the death

Cloaky: no

Susan: then what

Cloaky: WE GO TO THE CLASSICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao: so we cliff-dive

Cloaky: no, we SKYDIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT!!!!!

Cloaky: that's right, but before we do we need you all to be in two teams

Tez: NOEZABAFLARGINAK

Cloaky: so Ethan, Nai, Greg, Danny, Evie, Alister, Michael, Susan, Cynthia, Ginny, and Zane, all please step to the right

_they do so_

Cloaky: (throws them a flag) you will be.... THE RAGING RANGED

_the flag opens to reveal a throwing star with arrow cross behind it and a bullet sticking out the top_

Cloaky: (throws them a flag) the rest of you are.... THE MAULING MELEE

_the flag opens to reveal a shield with a knife on it with a sword, axe, spear, behind it and a few potions here and there sticking out from the sides_

_the get teleported to a flying aircraft carrier plane-thing_

Cloaky: here's the instructions, first you jump out of the carrier, then you fall, you have to use your skills to survive, points are given based on remaining hp and having your skill-usage location less than 100 feet away from the ground, the remaining hp is directly given to your teams point, the location will be given based on how many feet need to be added in order to equal 100, I'll go first

_Cloaky jumped and within 10 feet to the ground cast a shield spell to defend him from all damage then teleports himself back to the carrier_

Cloaky: see? it's easy, oh and the "neutral advantageous level requirement for this challenge is level 4" in english, if your level four or above, your good

Everyone: we'll all go one-after-another

Cloaky: okay, less time wasted

_Ethan jumps and uses a lightning bullet which turns into a cloud that he falls on, HP:500, bonus:90, raging ranged:590_

_Nai jumps and summons some undead birds which catch him 16 feet from the ground, HP:490, bonus:86, raging ranged:1,166_

_Greg jumps and makes some water carry him down to the ground, HP:500, bonus:75, raging ranged:1,741_

_Danny jumps then shoots some ice bullets creating a slide for him to slide down, HP:500, bonus:39, raging ranged:2,280_

_Evie jumps and uses magic shield to protect her, HP:500, bonus:90, raging ranged:2,870_

_Alister jumps and use aura to surround him making protected, HP:500, bonus:80, raging ranged:3,450_

_Michael jumps and shoot as fast as he can to ease the fall but slashes his saber making him receive a little shock, HP:470, bonus:80, raging ranged:4,000_

_Susan jumps and uses super strong magic to protect her, HP:500, bonus:70, raging ranged:4,570_

_Cynthia jumps and protects herself by using 70 magic orbs to ease her to a stop right above the ground, HP:500, bonus:30, raging ranged:5,100_

_Ginny jumps and uses her shield spell to protect her, HP:500, bonus:90, raging ranged:5,690_

_then Zane jumped but failed to execute extreme measures of protection earning him,HP:300, bonus:10, raging ranged:6,000_

_following them were the mauling melees_

_Tez jumps and does stupid dances in mid-air but at the last second somersaulted with his sword earning him, HP:500, bonus:100, mauling melee:600_

_Samantha jumps and just drinks a potion covering her in blue light, protecting her from the ground, HP:500, bonus:40, mauling melee:1,140_

_Alessia jumps and draws a jet pack in mid-air, saving her barely, HP:500, bonus:60, mauling melee:1,700_

_Nora jumps and throws out some wooden boards which she jumps from board to board, but the landing wasn't stuck well, HP:460, bonus:40, mauling melee:2,200_

_Arron jumps and stands on a platform of shields that he found, taking a bit of damage, HP:490, bonus:80, mauling melee:2,790_

_Bren jumps and with swift sword movements creates a big updraft that steadies and protects him, HP:480, bonus:80, mauling melee:3,350_

_Hao jumps and immediately summons an undead condor which he rides on down to the ground, HP:500, bonus:0, mauling melee:3,850_

_Ellie jumps and throws down a grenade which gives her a boost in landing, HP:410, bonus:90, mauling melee:4,350_

_Kalana jumps and uses some speed to throw herself into non-damage , HP:500, bonus:100, mauling melee:4,850_

_Marry throws a potion at the ground which turns into a glob of protection magic, HP:500, bonus:100, mauling melee:5450_

Cloaky: the mauling melee's victory rides on Athena's shoulders

_Athena jumps and falls, and falls and hits the ground shield first, HP:451, bonus:100, mauling melee:6,001_

Cloaky: AND THE MAULING MELEE'S WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_later_

Ethan: who should we vote off?

Evie: well I think danny because he is just a buzz-kill with his "knowledge"

Ethan: yeah and that ice-slide was stupid and corny

Zane: well let's think it over

Greg: ye-(trips over the first step to the Raging Rangers Inn)

_later that night_

Cloaky: Players......i have 10 Silver Lifes here but there are 11 of you, because one of you won't get one, then you'll have to leave via the turret of doom

Ethan: ZOMA FEGA that sounds awesomely painful

Cloaky: it is, anyway, when i call you name you get up and claim your silver life

Cloaky: Nai

Nai: whew

Cloaky: Alister

Alister: WOOOH

Cloaky: Ethan

Ethan: BOOYAH

Cloaky: Michael

Michael: .....cool

Cloaky: Greg

Greg: YEAH(trips over something on the ground)

Cloaky: ....Ginny

Ginny: YAY

Cloaky: Cynthia

Cynthia: it's ABOUT TIME

Cloaky: .....Susan

Susan: alRIGHT

Cloaky: the second last silver life goes to Zane

Zane: AWESOME

Cloaky: players, i have with me the final Silver Life , the player who's name will be called will not be the first eliminated

Danny: (trembles in fear)

Evie: (also trembles in fear)

Cloaky:.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Evie: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloaky: okay

Cloaky: ..............................Evie

Evie: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Danny: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Cloaky: well they said they didn't like your useless and/or boring knowledge

Danny: well........YOU JUST KICKED OFF YOUR SMARTEST PLAYER

The Raging Ranged: (throw their silver lives at him)

Ethan: you need to learn the word RESPECT

Greg: we're smart too

Danny: (is cuffed and taken to the turret of doom) NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS

Cloaky: yes we can

_they all go see danny get eliminated_

Cloaky: say hello to the turret of doom

Tez: hello turret of doom

Cloaky: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!!!!!

Tez: oh, sorry

Cloaky: good now anyway...... the turret of doom is the most awesome gun ever infinity, it shoots 1,000 bullets a second and will totally destroy you

Nora: whoa

Cloaky: okay now nobody be to the right side of this thing

_they all go to the left of the turret which is where the fire button is_

Cloaky: goodbye, Danny(presses fire)

_the turret shoots so fast that all that was heard was an explosion and immediately there is a giant pile of empty bullets the right side of the turret and Danny is on the ground with a big hole in him, then he reverse virtualizes (the colors draining then the wireframe fading away)_

Cloaky: well that's it for today

_very late into the night _

Ethan: (writing something down) alright, 30 insane enemies were taken down in combat, phase 1 is complete

_the camera goes over his shoulder and shows some sort of 10 part master plan but then Ethan shoots it_

Ethan: NO SPOILERS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!

* * *

**A/N: well that's the first REAL chapter finished and over with**

**these are everyone's level for the confused, over observant, or bored**

**Ethan-lvl 9**

**Athena-lvl 5**

**Zane-lvl 4**

**Tez-lvl 4**

**Nai-lvl 5**

**Greg-lvl 3 **

**Danny-devirtualized**

**Samantha-lvl 4**

**Evie-lvl 6**

**Alister-lvl 5**

**Michael-lvl 5**

**Alessia-lvl 4 **

**Nora-lvl 5**

**Arron- lvl 4**

**Bren-lvl 6**

**Hao-lvl 5**

**Ellie-lvl 4**

**Kalana-lvl 4**

**Susan-lvl 3**

**Marry-lvl 4**

**Cynthia-lvl 4**

**Ginny-lvl 6**

**well thats everyone and their level**

**Opening Song: at the part where michael meets with danny, he doesn't (Michael is given a mission to go to the forest and he runs in there, danny is shown at the turret of doom and presses fire making it fire and annihilates him**

**i will post one or two little info snippets at the beginning and end of each chapter starting now**

**every level a thief gains, their chosen knife gets one inch longer **

**that's it for now folks**

**see ya next time when a secret is started and the second challenge gets under way**

**hint for the secret, edition 1: KEYWORDS- phase 1, 30 killed, 10 parts**

**pm me if you know the secret**

**well, see ya **


	5. Epic Kill Stealing

**welcome to the first chapter i've made with an innovated technique**

**something i've noticed is that my story MAY get deleted if it remains in script format so i will push myself for less script like format**

**Before: **

**Ethan:(draws his bolt-action desert eagle) when can I shoot something?**

**After: **

**_ethan draws his bolt-action desert eagle _**

**Ethan: when can I shoot something? **

**i hope it helps, put if you think it would in review, along with feedback**

**when a phase 1 street brawler levels up there brass rings grow in number then become brass knuckles which improve in power**

**necromancers, when advanced to further phases, can summon less decayed undead (they have more than just bones)**

**disclaimer: (enter funny disclaimer that says i don't own total drama island here)**

**

* * *

**

_it opens to the forest where you see susan and greg fighting together_

Susan: your actually good at that conjuring stuff.

Greg: i guess i am.

_meanwhile_

Kalana: zane, do you know what the challenge may be?

Zane: no, but i do know we need to level fast.

_they continue killing enemy after enemy in a "mob/real-time" zone_

_meanwhile_

Ethan: hey athena.

Athena: yeah?

Ethan: i think we need to move one to harder enemies.

Athena: i agree

_they go to an area with level 15 monsters in it_

_meanwhile_

_bren is slashing up enemies_

Bren: i think i might just go insane yet, i can feel insane power invading the world around.

_hao is summoning a shield for skeleton knight #1 and gauntlets for skeleton knight #2 _

Hao: i'm calm.

Bren: well yeah but I'm just kinda in a bad mood from my headache.

Hao: how'd you get it?

Bren: i woke up in shock and slammed my head on the bunk above me.

Hao: oh.

_meanwhile_

Arron: well i've finished all my current assignments and created myself better equipment.

Royal Smith: well you must just be a fine smith boy-o.

Arron: yeah i guess i could.

Royal Smith: well i need you to rush down to the potion shop and get me: poison, health potions, mana potions, and a lightning gem.

Arron: i'll do it.

Royal Smith: good, now run along.

_arron goes into town and takes a wrong turn, finding himself in a dojo where he sees ellie punching and kicking a heavy bag_

Arron: oh, hi ellie.

_ellie doesn't stop attacking the heavy bag_

Ellie: hi, arron.

Arron: you uh, training?

Ellie: yeah.

_she finally breaks the heavy bag off it's chains, after 4 hours of doing 1 damage to it, max, which earned he 2 levels_

Arron: hooray for you, i gotta get stuff for my master

Ellie: okay, bye

_as arron leaves, she observes her now 4 ringed hands_

Ellie: well I'm close to brass knuckles number 1

_meanwhile_

Arron: well, I'm here

_samantha is at the counter, hiding her face_

Arron: hi samantha

Samantha: hello, would you like a potion

Arron: actually i have a prescription paper from the royal smith

Samantha: okay

_she takes the paper and goes into the back, then re-emerges with the things that are on the list in a box _

Samantha: here you go

Arron: thanks

_meanwhile_

Tez: i hope my sword gets back soon, I'm tired of punching and kicking enemies for experience

_just then a giant lizard appears_

Tez: OH MY GOD

_tez runs away but trips and when the lizards steps on him, it stabs it's foot_

_Tez HP-400_

_just then the lizard died and tez gained a level_

Tez: WOOTS

_meanwhile_

Arron: okay, royal smith, I'm back with the parts

Royal Smith: good, now fill out these orders, one is a heavy knight who needs lightning in his sword and the other is a blade master who needs a healing headband

Arron: okay

_1 and a half hours later_

Arron: I'm done with the sword

Royal Smith: okay deliver the sword to tez and the headband to bren

Arron: okay

_he delivers the sword to tez_

Tez: thanks

Arron: no problem

_he delivers the headband to bren_

Bren: thank you

Arron: no problem

Bren: i can fell my head get better already

Arron: cool

_arron goes back to the royal smith_

_meanwhile_

Nai: well, thats 3 skeletons that are midlevel, half armored and not well equipped, I can't get a break from these monsters

_nai goes to normal forest after leaving a "mob" area_

Nai: okay now

_nai summons armor for his skeleton knight, a brass knuckles for his skeleton street brawler, and boots for his skeleton black mage_

Nai: okay, now you're all better equipped and armored

Mage: thank you master

Knight: i thank your generosity

Brawler: and help

Nai: it's okay, just you guys needed better equipment

Knight: yes, we did

Nai: now split up and earn me experience

Brawler: yes master

Knight: whatever you say

_the three split up and earn nai some major experience thanks to there new equips_

_meanwhile_

Evie: wow, this is fun

Alister: i agree

Alessia: yeah

_the three worked together to kill enemies right and left their skills blending together as evie was the main attacker, with her new fireball and ice-sickle spells, as alister was the main defender, with his blazing hot-to-the-touch aura shields, while alessia was the main healer, being able to easily draw up potions and other healing things_

_meanwhile_

_all the other campers get some training in_

_meanwhile_

Cloaky: alright, well, I'm bored

_cloaky teleports all the players to the main arena_

Cloaky: greetings, players, today is challenge day

Ethan: aw, i enjoyed the free-time that i could spend training

Greg: i have new skills

_then greg conjures a sword with an earth handle and lightning blade_

Cloaky: well todays challenge will test your speed, strength, courage, stealth, and overall cut-throat-osity, the KS-ARAMA

Ethan: oh i know that acronym

Evie: the ks-arama?

Cloaky: yes, kill steal

Everyone: oh

Cloaky: the ks-arama will have everyone in a 100 by 100 square area of the forest, the aim is to steal as many kills as possible

Michael: how do you "kill steal"?

Cloaky: basically, someone is killing an enemy but at the last second, you jump out and kill it, thus denying them a kill

Michael: oh

Cloaky: well I hope you all have leveled pretty high because the average level for this challenge is 8

Susan: whoa

Cloaky: well, it's anyone v.s. anyone, we are going FREE-FOR-ALL

Zane: cool

Ethan: AWESOME

Cloaky: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........

_a wall falls forming a barrier behind everyone_

Cloaky: aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn...................

_2 walls fall forming barriers to everyone's sides_

Cloaky: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..................

_a fourth wall falls forming a square perimeter around them_

Cloaky: nnnnnnnnd, GOOOOOO

_everyone scrambles to get some kills_

_10 minutes later_

_Ethan-6_

_Athena-4_

_Zane-3_

_Tez-0_

_Nai-7_

_Greg-5_

_Samantha-2_

_Evie-4_

_Alister-5_

_Michael-6_

_Alessia-4_

_Nora-3_

_Arron-4_

_Bren-5_

_Hao-7_

_Ellie-5_

_Kalana-6_

_Susan-4_

_Marry-2_

_Cynthia-7_

_Ginny-4_

_cloaky is talking through a megaphone_

Cloaky: PLAYERS BEWARE, PLAYER VERSUS PLAYER IS ENABLED, DON'T ATTACK THE OTHER PLAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cynthia: WHO CARES WHAT YOU SAY, SCREW YOU

_40 minutes later_

_Ethan-45_

_Athena-39_

_Zane-36_

_Tez-5_

_Nai-48_

_Greg-42_

_Samantha-29_

_Evie-40_

_Alister-38_

_Michael-44_

_Alessia-40_

_Nora-37_

_Arron-45_

_Bren-44_

_Hao-48_

_Ellie-43_

_Kalana-45_

_Susan-43_

_Marry-35_

_Cynthia-47_

_Ginny-42_

_suddenly ethan stops listening to his iPod_

Ethan: i have to win this

_he unleashes all power on every single monster he sees earning him a total of 56 points_

Cloaky: ethan and nai are neck-and-neck and the winner is

_suddenly nai's knight jumps down and head-stabs the enemy ethan almost killed_

_Nai-57_

Cloaky: NAI IS THE WINNER

Nai: YES YES YES YES YES YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ethan: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloaky: well everybody can debate over who will be the second one going down

_a few hours later_

_Ethan starts kinda shaking_

Ethan: well cynthia is a major pain in the butt, neck, and a lot of other places

Greg: yeah she is SO ANNOYING, and what she said to cloaky, man, i do NOT want to be her

Michael: yeah....

Tez: AUGHWILILILUAWAAAAA

Zane: ..........we'll take that as an agreement

Ethan: power, so much, outlet, so little, must kill, must, DESTROY

Bren: what????

_ethan starts to run off_

Greg: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!?!

Ethan: TO KILL THE CHIEF OF POLICE

Hao: THAT'S SUICIDE!!!!!, can someone get him?

Michael: ......i got it

_michael shoots ethan in the brain from behind with his pistol with sniper like skill_

_Ethan HP-1_

_ethan falls down_

Ethan: need medical assistance

_suddenly nurses and doctors come and take him away, then they bandage up his head where he got shot_

_later that night_

Cloaky: players, i have 20 silver lives with me, and there are 21 of you, that's means one of your butts is getting shot to pieces tonight

Cloaky: i will call your name, you will come up, and take you silver life

_everyone shakes a bit except ethan, who shakes a lot_

Cloaky: nai

Nai: mm hmm

Cloaky: ethan

Ethan: yea-ow, my head

Cloaky: bren

Bren: alright

Cloaky: hao

Hao: YES

Cloaky: michael

Michael: .......woot

Cloaky: kalana

Kalana: ........yeah

Cloaky: zane

Zane: ........cool

Cloaky: ellie

Ellie: YAY

Cloaky: .......... greg

Greg: yeah YAH

Cloaky: samantha

Samantha: .......awesome

Cloaky: ......... marry

Marry: uh-HUH

Cloaky: ........... susan

Susan: YAY

Cloaky: ...................... evie

Evie: YES YEAH YAY

Cloaky: .......................................alister

Alister: woohoo

Cloaky: .................................................. alessia

Alessia: WOOOOOOH

Cloaky: ................................................................. z

Nora: YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS

Cloaky: ...............................................................................arron

Arron: YYYEEEAAAHHH

Cloaky: ...................................................................................... athena

Athena: YES, THANK YOU

Cloaky: ...................................................................................................... ginny

Ginny: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS

Cloaky: players, we are down to the final silver life, the one that does not get it is the second one to leave, tez

_tez starts trembling_

Cynthia: i'll take my silver life NOW

Cloaky: you are not the second one to leave

Cynthia:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Cloaky: well we don't want to deal with your, stuck-up, cocky, loud-mouthed, over-controlling attitude.

Cynthia: YOU CANNOT DO THIS

Cloaky: yes we can

_tez takes her sword_

Tez: since you won't need it anymore

_Tez gains: Paladins Blade, tez is now tied to mage powers as well as his own, Tez has unlocked: mages tier _

Tez: YAY!!!!!

_later at the turret of doom_

Cynthia: no NOOOOO

_cloaky pushes the fire button_

_cynthia get annihilated by the turret of doom_

Cloaky: well that's all the time we have on that folks

_later that night_

Ethan: excellent, everything is falling into place, everything is falling, into place, phase 2 is complete

* * *

**well there's chapter 5**

**i am NOT using script format, i'm using half normal format, the talking may be script but EVERY action is separate from the speech**

**random info**

**paladins are a mage made into a knight, having magic and melee**

**a heavy knight and guard are made at the same time, from two knight, via the king's chivalry magic, making the heavy knight have both swords or the swords combine and are used by the heavy knight and the guard takes the two shields**

**here is the next hint**

**hint for secret,edition 2: insane power, destroy head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head **

**the secret will now be updated every other chapter from now on, pm me if you know the secret**

**here are everyone's levels, i will start to put their class from now on**

**Ethan- lvl 17= magic gunman**

**Athena- lvl 15= guard/black mage**

**Zane- lvl 10= trooper**

**Tez- lvl 11= heavy magi knight**

**Nai- lvl 14= necromancer**

**Greg- lvl 10= conjurer**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- lvl 9= potionier(new potion maker name)**

**Evie- lvl 11= gray mage**

**Alister- lvl 12= aura master**

**Michael- lvl 11= trooper**

**Alessia- lvl 10= magic artist**

**Nora- lvl 13= martial artist**

**Arron- lvl 15= weapon-smith **

**Bren- lvl 16= blade master**

**Hao- lvl 14= necromancer**

**Ellie- lvl 13= street brawler/specialist**

**Kalana- lvl 12= thief**

**Susan- lvl 10= white mage**

**Marry- lvl 9=potionier**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- lvl 14= grey mage**

**that's it for now**


	6. Terminator, Rise of The Destroyers

**welcome to chapter 6 **

**as i have noticed i start making the characters out of context **

**i WILL work a LOT harder on not repeating that mistake**

**the easiest kind of character i can work with is nice and friendly , the second easiest is clumsy, the third is angry, the fourth is quiet **

**and for even LESS script format it would probably go like THIS**

**Before: **

**Ellie: well i'm close to brass knuckles #1 **

_**meanwhile **_

**Arron: well i'm here**

**After:**

**Ellie well i'm close to brass knuckles #1**

* * *

_**meanwhile **_

_

* * *

_

**Arron: well i'm here**

**just a bit more sort of cutting it into paragraphs**

**just a bit more on the things **

**the masters for each class are characters from things on the internet, on television, or out of video games whose skills align with that class**

**when a mage is passed to phase 2 their magic power mastery are ALL increased by 25%**

**the secret will NOT be updated in this chapter**

**a bit more on some tips**

**a person can have their class mutate by obtaining special items**

**a class masters name is just a mess-up of their real name**

**the characters that were SUPPOSED to be quiet may have had a BIT too much dialogue, i will fix that as well as other "out of character"ing as best i can**

**Disciamer: i don't own..... what was it now? pie land, bye land, try land, OH island, i don't own total drama island **

**

* * *

**

_it opens to five in the morning where ethan is running in the forest_

Ethan: well the cold morning air feels good on my hot sweating skin

_ethan takes a wrong turn and ends up in the graveyard where nai is being given an assignment_

Cloaked Figure: alright i expect it done

_nai nods_

Cloaked Figure: now go, my apprentice

_ethan just leaves and continues his morning run_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: okay where's that aura master trainer guy at

Guy in a blue cloak: call me Jeen

Alister: okay

Jeen: you're here to seek training, correct

Alister: yeah

Jeen: well i will train you

Alister: cool

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_michael is seen sniping enemies_

Michael: humph

_alessia is seen walking by about 20 feet away_

Alessia: well, i'm bored

_she looks at michael_

Alessia: that gives me an idea

_she proceeds to draw a sniper rifle on a nearby tree_

Alessia: well this should help

_alessia snipes enemies with her sniper rifle while michael snipes enemies with his pistol_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ginny: i feel as free as a prisoner who just got let out of prison

_ginny proceeds to kill enemies with a couple new attack spells_

_just then athena walks into the vicinity_

Athena: oh hi ginny

Ginny: oh, hello athena

Athena: what'cha doin

Ginny: enjoying not having theoretical lead weights tied to my ankles

Athena: sooo, liking that cynthia is gone

Ginny: pretty much

Athena: so tell me about yourself

Ginny: well..... my favorite class is black mage, but cynthia forced me to be a red mage for support, i had to secretly sign up for black mage but ended up rushed and i selected grey mage by mistake

Athena: yeah, being rushed can do that

Ginny: yeah, so now i'm a grey mage

Athena: yeah, so, my turn, okay so i wanted a little brother, y'know so i could pick on him and make his life miserable, because my brother is older than me, and yet he treats me like i'm only 13, so anyway, i got another brother, which turned out to be his friend, so now i have TWO older brothers, however, the second one is nice, friendly and actually pleasant to be around

Ginny: i see

_they continue talking to each other_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_Kalana is taking out enemies fairly quickly_

Kalana: hmmmm

_kalana gains a level_

Kalana: mm hmm

_kalana keeps killing more enemies_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: well i'd better get dressed

_ethan goes and puts on his normal clothes_

Ethan: well time for training

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ellie: ooh wheeze, i can't breathe

Greg: oh hi

_greg trips on his own feet_

Greg: crud

Ellie: go away you accident prone geek, your falling is annoying me because you make some weird sound when you fall and you ALWAYS say crud

Greg: i will get back at you

Ellie: good luck! i'm going to go steal some stamina potions

_then bren and hao rush in_

Bren: you can't do that

Ellie: why NOT

Bren: because it's a stupid idea

Ellie: SCREW YOU, I'M stealing stuff NOW

Hao: what you don't realize is that you'll have soldiers on your tail in less to 10 seconds

Ellie: oh.......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Nai: undead, GET HERE NOW

Knight: yes

Brawler: what is it

Mage: master?

Nai: you've outlived your usefulness

_nai destroys them and absorbs their experience_

Nai: humph

_nai summons a bowman, a heavy knight, thief, a specialist, a potionier, and a conjurer, then gives them an order to kill anything in a 100 foot radius_

Nai: hmm

_when they finish nai destroys them and absorbs their experience to give himself 2 levels_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Susan: .......marry

Marry: yeah

Susan: ....... i need help

Marry: with what

Susan: with my attack magic, its really low

Marry: okay, i'll see what i can do

Susan: thank you

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, it's almost time, 30 minutes remaining

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_zane is seen reading in the royal library when tez walks up up to him _

Tez: NOEZABAFLARGINAKA

Zane: ummm

Tez: hi

Zane: .........

Tez: bye

Zane: ...............

_tez leaves_

Zane: ummmm okay

_he checks out a book on critical hits and trains, referring to it often _

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Evie: alright, i need potions

_evie goes in the potion shop_

Evie: hello, i need some stamina and health potions

Samantha: .......

_samantha gets the potions_

Evie: okay how much will it be

Samantha: 800

Evie: okay

_evie gives samantha 800 gold which she puts in the cash register, and then evie takes the potions_

Evie: bye

Samantha: ........

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Nora: well, this is kinda hard, then again, i have no weapons, wait, CRAP

_nora goes to town to find some weapons, then she finds the weapon shop_

Clerk: hello, how may i help you

Nora: i need martial artist weapons

Clerk: and what level are you?

Nora: 15

Clerk: okay we have, leather gauntlets and leather ninja slippers

Nora: i'll buy those

Clerk: okay, that'll be 3000 gold

Nora: okay

_nora pays the clerk then equips the gauntlets and slippers, after which she runs to the forest and kills enemies easier_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: well..... wait....... is this thing on? well i guess i found the confession cam, well um i think we have a team challenge this time but i'm not sure

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, it's time

_the players get teleported to a desert like area_

Greg: what the-

_greg trips over a tiny cactus_

Greg: ouch

Cloaky: we are here at the location of DESTRO-

_suddenly andrew w.k. cuts him off_

Andrew: umm we need this location cleared and ready in 2 hours

Cloaky: yeah, sure, whatever, we'll be done by then.

Ethan: was that andrew w.k.?

Cloaky: yes

Ethan: cool

Cloaky: now, anyway, our challenge today is DESTROY, FORGE, DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_suddenly the destroy forge destroy sign explodes several times_

Cloaky: yes, and we are going to build, ROBOTS OF ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN

Most everyone: COOOOOOL

Cloaky: yes, but what are we going to build them from, well, we are going to use the wreckage of THOSE TWO FIGHTER PLANES

Nora: YEAH

Greg: SWEET whoa

_greg trips over the same cactus he did a minute ago_

Greg: ow

Cloaky: so you have three options of destruction, first is SMACK DADDY SLEDGE HAMMER, basically, we have TWO GIANT SLEDGEHAMMERS, COME FROM THE SIDES AND CRUSH THE PLANE, FROM THE SIDES

Alister: whoa

Cloaky: yes, whoa, the SECOND option, is KARMAS REVENGE, you see, these planes were previously used by terrorists, now, 4 bomber planes are gonna come out of nowhere and BOMB DAT SUCKA

Ethan: COOOOOOL

Cloaky: yes, cool, and option number three, we are going back to the beginning WITH, THE DESTROYERS

_5 people come out of nowhere_

The Destroyers: YEEEEEEAAAAH YAAAAAAAAAHH

Cloaky: they're furious, they have weapons, and they're gonna take all their anger out on the other team's fighter plane

Evie: wow

Cloaky: yeah, so anyway, we need to do a coin toss, pick a side raging ranged, king or queen

The Raging Ranged: queen

Cloaky: okay

_cloaky tosses the coin in the air and when it lands its on king_

Cloaky: well the mauling melee have the first pick, so what will it be mauling melee

_the mauling melee debate for a minute_

Most Of The Mauling Melee: karma's revenge

Cloaky: good choice, and what will the raging ranged serve to the mauling melee's plane

_the raging ranged debate for a minute_

Most Of The Raging Ranged: the destroyers

Cloaky: good, now everybody get behind the blast shield

_everyone goes behind the blast shield while cloaky prepares the karma's revenge_

Cloaky: well mauling melee, first up is karma's revenge

_suddenly 4 bomber planes come out of nowhere and bomb the raging ranged's fighter plane, and in slow motion the bombs collide with each other at the same time they collide with the plane and explode in a gigantic explosion_

Most Everyone: WHOA

_pov cam_

Ethan: ZOMA FEGA, even though that's OUR fighter plane, that was AWESOME

Greg: okay, that was intense

Zane: .......... cool

Kalana: i'm gonna join the destroyers' party

normal cam

Cloaky: alright, now it's time for the destroyers to work their magic, and other stuff

Nai: hmm

_nai summons several undead to help the destroyers destroy_

Destroyer #3: YAAAAAAH

_destroyer #3 shoots the gas tank and engine with his assault rifle, after which, they explode_

Destroyer #3: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAH

_pov cam_

Nai: mm hmm

Evie: that destroyer guy is insane

_normal cam_

Cloaky: okay, they're almost done

_the destroyers finish and then leave_

Cloaky: okay, now the REAL challenge, you have to build an awesome robot the wreckage of your team's fighter

Nora: that'll be IMPOSSIBLE

Cloaky: but, you won't work alone, each team will have their very own team of smiths, also we threw some stuff in there for you to use also

Arron: YAY PEOPLE WHO ARE LIKE ME

Cloaky: no

Nai: mm hmm

Cloaky: well, what are you waiting for? GOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_they run out to meet the builders and then tell them to start salvaging parts for they're robot_

* * *

_raging ranged's side_

Ethan: well actually a gun should be on it's shoulder, then we would have hand space for more weapons

Alister: yeah dude

Ginny: well maybe there should be, like, a hatch for someone to jump out

Evie: yeah, that's a good idea

Greg: yeah that's great

Ethan: well i think we should, like, make the robot move on treads, ya know, like a tank, i'm gonna check up on the salvage

_ethan leaves to see what extra things they got_

Susan: ..... so maybe we should, i don't know, have one hand be melee and the other be a gun?

Alister: yeah, that way we'll have a backup weapon if we lose all our ammo

Ginny: actually, alister, you gave me an idea, you should control the gun or the turret

Alister: yeah, i guess i could make it have aura ammo

_over with ethan_

Ethan: whoa

_ethan picks up some debris and finds 4 chainsaws, 3 crates of ammo, a gatling gun turret, four fighter plane rifles, and a big tank of fuel _

Ethan: okay, that's cool

* * *

_mauling melee side_

Alessia: okay, so, we should have some sort of melee thing here, and have, like a gun on top

Tez: DO YOU WAFERS ME FORT GOAL SOME TING TING PING PONG BLEEP BLOOP BLAP

Bren: tez, your insane

Hao: agreed

Tez: agreed

Kalana: ........agreed

Marry: well, i am going to go and see what we got

_marry leaves and checks what they got _

Hao: well, we should have, a sort of, rocket launcher

Ellie: i'll do it

Bren: yeah, you should, i don't know, start making explosives

Ellie: yeah, see ya

_while ellie leave to start making explosives, the others plan the robot_

Hao: so, we should make it have a HUGE sword or something as one of its hands

Arron: yeah, i'll see what i can do for the sword or something

_pov cam_

_raging raged side_

Alister: well, we got the idea for maybe, it having treads for movement and a gun for one hand, and a melee weapon on the other hand, and we're going to have a turret that i'm gonna operate, and thats pretty much it

_mauling melee side_

Bren: okay so our idea is to have sort of, tires for feet, and we're gonna have, 2 melee weapons, and a rocket launcher in its chest

_normal cam_

_over with marry_

Marry: well what do we have here?

_marry throws some exploded material aside and finds 6 jack hammers, and 2 laser guns_

Marry: whoa, okay, we got lucky

* * *

_raging ranged's side_

Ethan: okay, i found our melee weapon, and guns

Alister: okay, we'd better start now

_both sides start building their robots, and about 40 minutes in cloaky stops them_

Cloaky: okay, raging ranged, mauling melee, stop what you doing for a second and bring it in, we have to do, the set back challenge

Evie: oh yeah, i forgot about that

Marry: so what's this "set-back challenge"

Cloaky: so, you know when you just want to throw eggs at someone's house?

Ellie: yeah

Cloaky: well, we couldn't use a house,because it would be WAY too hard to find out who won, so we will just use walls

_he points to two walls_

Cloaky: well, each team will have 50 dozen eggs, the point is to cover your team's wall in egg white, the winner is whoever cover more of the wall with eggs whites, you can use any fashion to get the eggs to the wall, when i say go, you guys start chucking the eggs, ready.......

_most everyone gets ready_

Cloaky: set........

_nai and hao summon undead to throw the eggs for them_

Cloaky: GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_everyone immediately starts egging the wall on their side_

_bren is smacking the eggs to the wall with the flat part of his sword_

Bren: nailed it

_michael is shooting the eggs in mid-air_

Michael: mm hmm

_hao is telling nai something_

Hao: if my calculations are correct, at the rate my undead are throwing the eggs, my team is moving at least 29.785% faster than-

_nai is extremely annoyed_

Nai: I DON'T CARE!!!

Hao: oh, well i was just telling you something

Nai: I STILL DON'T CARE!!!

_nai just sits back to where he was, angry and silent_

Hao: okay

_over with the others_

Cloaky: 10 minutes left to cover the wall

_9 minutes and 30 seconds later_

Cloaky: 30 seconds remaining

_then nora just goes crazy_

Nora: YAAAAAH

_nora picks up the whole container of eggs and throws it at the wall_

Nora: YEEAAAH

_all the eggs slam at the wall and drench it with egg white_

Cloaky: and TIME IS UP, now lets see who won the set back challenge

_two panels come up from the ground and cook the egg white until its solid_

Cloaky: and the winner is, THE MAULING MELEE

Most Of The Mauling Melee: YEEEESS

_a few minutes later_

Cloaky: so, mauling melee, you have 2 options of destruction, option one, is, THE TEN-TON FALL, basically, we have 20,000 pounds of sand, and we just DUMP it on the other teams robot, option number 2, IS, STRAIGHTEN THOSE FINGERS, what we do, is we have these finger constrictors, and we put them on their fingers, making them unable to bend their fingers for 10 minutes, so, mauling melee, what is your choice

_the mauling melee debate_

Bren: well the sand dump would be pretty time consuming since they would have to scoop it all out

Ellie: yeah

Hao: yeah, and they would take at least 20 minutes to get it all out

Nora: yeah, so we'll go with that

_the mauling end the debate_

Most Of The Mauling Melee: THE TEN-TON DUMP

Cloaky: excellent choice, now lets set it up

_in 1 minute they have 20,000 pound of sand in a machine, right over the raging ranged's robot_

Cloaky: okay, mauling melee, they'll dump the sand on your signal

Most of The Mauling Melee: 3, 2, 1, SET BACK

_the machine tips over and the sand starts dumping onto the raging ranged's robot_

Ethan: hmm

_ethan loads a fire clip into his desert eagle and bolts it_

_the sand finishes dumping_

Cloaky: well, that's that, raging ranged, you have some work to do

_they all go to their machines_

Ethan: i got this

_ethan shoots the fire bullet into the sand, which melts it into glass, then everybody picks up the huge piece of glass and start working again_

_30 minutes later_

_cloaky presses the mega phone siren several times_

Cloaky: ATTENTION PLAYERS, YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES REMAINING TO FINISH YOUR BUILDING, 10 MINUTES REMAINING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_the teams finish up the painting and naming with 3 seconds to spare_

Cloaky: THAT IS IT, TIME IS UP, STOP BUILDING, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_the teams bring in their robots_

_build cam_

Cloaky: well the raging ranged built, the "Super Savior" with 4 chainsaws on one arm, and 4 fighter plane rifles on the other, a hatch for emergency player assistance and a gatling gun turret for someone to operate

Most Of The Raging Ranged: MM HMM

Cloaky: who came up with the name "Super Savior"?

Ethan: me

Cloaky: okay... and the mauling melee built "Dually Dude" with jack hammer hands, laser eyes, and...... a flame thrower mouth?

Arron: i made it

Cloaky: okay.... anyway, you see, these robots are too small to battle against each other with, but i can fix THAT

_cloaky uses his index fingers to shoot green lightning at the robots and they grow to be gigantic_

Cloaky: now THAT is better

Everyone: whooooa

Cloaky: yes, now what are you waiting for? get in them

_everyone rushes into their team's robot and the robots power up_

Cloaky: alright, aaaaaaaaaaand FIGHT

_Battle START!!!!!!!_

_Super Savior HP 5000_

_Dually Dude HP 5000_

_Super Savior uses rifle barrage_

_Dually Dude HP 4719_

Alister: okay, lets see here

_alister has taken over the turret _

_Turret HP 2000_

_Dually Dude uses hammer smack_

_Super Savior HP 4761_

Ellie: okay, hmm

_ellie has taken over the rocket_

_Rocket HP 2000_

_Super Savior uses chain swipe_

_Dually Dude HP 4437_

_Turret uses aura pump_

_Rocket HP 1573_

_Dually Dude uses laser vision_

_Super Savior HP 4368_

_Rocket uses frag launch_

_Super Savior HP 4000_

_Super Savior uses assault and blastery _

_Rocket HP 258_

_Turret uses trigger happy_

_Dually Dude HP 3916_

_Dually Dude uses flame breath_

_Super Savior support counter attack_

_Dually Dude's flamethrower exploded _

_Dually Dude HP 3500_

_Dually Dude is burned_

_Dually Dude HP 3425_

_Dually Dude's fire burns on_

_Rocket uses homing missile_

_Turret HP 1725_

_Super Savior uses sync shot_

_Rocket HP 1_

_Rocket's Ammo Explodes_

_Rocket HP 0_

_Dually Dude HP 3275_

_Dually Dude's fire spreads_

_Dually Dude HP 3100_

_Turret uses alister's blast_

_Dually Dude HP 2700_

_Dually Dude's fire spreads_

_Dually Dude HP 2400_

_Dually Dude unleashes peril attack_

_Turret HP 400_

_Super Savior HP 3000_

_Super Savior uses triple power_

_Super Savior uses lead unleashment_

_Super Savior uses chained knock out _

_Super Savior uses turret blast overload_

_Turret uses over blast _

_Dually Dude HP 1700_

_Dually Dude HP 1000_

_Dually Dude HP 300_

_Dually Dude's fire spreads _

_Dually Dude's fire spreads_

_Dually Dude's fire spreads_

_Dually Dude HP -1000_

_Dually Dude dies_

_Super Savior wins_

Cloaky: AND THE RAGING RANGED WIN, THE RAGING RANGED WIN

Ethan: YEEEEEEES

Alister: YEEEEAAAAAH

Evie: WOOOOH

Bren: NOOO

Ellie: IMPOSSIBLE

Hao: SO NOT CORRECT

_later, the mauling melee are debating_

Bren: i think it should be tez

Marry: yeah the dude is retarded, did you see what he was doing during the building

Arron: no, what

Hao: well something like this

_begin flashback_

Tez: OOOOOOOOOOH

_tez starts eating the laser ammo _

Marry: DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOUR RETARDED AND INSANE, WHY ARE YOU EATING THE LASER AMMO

Tez: I AM SO HUNGRY AND ANGRY AND THIRSTY AND TIRED AND DUMB AND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH

Marry: OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO RETARDED

Tez: AUGHWILILILILLUWAAAAAAAAA

Marry: ..... YOU ARE JUST FURTHER PROVING MY POINT

_end flashback_

Ellie: well what about samantha, remember, what she did?

Arron: ....... ummmmmm, no

Ellie: exactly, she did NOTHING, remember

_begin flashback_

Samantha: ..............

Arron: hey samantha, will you at least try to help?

Samantha: ...............

Arron: seriously, we have 5 minutes left to egg that wall

Samantha: ................

Arron: huuuu, well then

_64 minutes later _

Nora: hey samantha, we need your help

Samantha: ......................

Nora: alright then

_end flashback_

Marry: well remember alessia, she fell asleep 17 times

Ellie: yeah

Bren: so, who should we vote off

Arron: well let's just vote for who we want out the most and see who gets the boot

_later that night_

Cloaky: so, it's you guys' first time, well, i have 10 silver lives with me, and 11 players, that means that 1 of you has to face the turret of doom

_everyone trembles slightly_

Cloaky: well, we should get started then, so, athena

Athena: YAY

Cloaky: hao

Hao: YES

Cloaky: kalana

Kalana: mm hmm

Cloaky: arron

Arron: YEAH

Cloaky: bren

Bren: YEAH

Cloaky: players, 6 lives remaining, nora

Nora: please call me z

Cloaky: okay, z, anyway, ellie

Ellie: YAY

Cloaky: ........... marry

Marry: YAY

Cloaky: ...................... tez

_alessia and samantha start trembling _

Cloaky: ........................................................................................................................................................................................................... samantha

Alessia: WHAT

Samantha: yay

Cloaky: well it was clearly stated that you fell asleep on the job 17 times

Alessia: well what about tez, he ATE LASER AMMO

Cloaky: that proves he's awesome like that because he was BRAVE enough to eat it

Alessia: and what about samantha, she didn't do ANYTHING

Cloaky: which means she did nothing right and she did nothing wrong, YOU, however, outweighed your rights with you wrongs by all that sleeping

Alessia: i, DON'T, BELIEVE IT

Cloaky: i do

_alessia gets taken to the turret of doom_

Alessia: no, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOO

_cloaky presses the fire button, after which alessia gets annihilated_

Cloaky: she'll draw with the angels

Marry: yeah.... i'm out

_later_

Daklo(thief master): so you have reached level 15?

Kalana: mm hmm

Daklo: well you are now the class of rogue

Kalana: ............ cool

Daklo: yes, so go enjoy your new power

_later that night_

Ethan: hello, i need 2 shotguns, 4 uzis, 6 pistols, 2 M.P.5's, 3 assault rifles, 8 assassin knives, and a ton of ammo

Clerk: very well, that will be 16,000 gold

_ethan pays the clerk_

Clerk: just a quick question

Ethan: shoot

Clerk: what do you need with all these weapons

Ethan: i have to do some avenging

Clerk: oh

Ethan: bye

_ethan walks out into the night_

* * *

**well, that's the chapter**

**a couple more insight hints**

**magic gunman obtain a new gun at phase 2 that makes up for their current gun faults (i.e power, fire rate, reload time)**

**smith's always have some skill in each type of smithing but there desired smithing goals have a lot more skill in it than the other skills (i.e. weapon 150%, armor 50%, ammunition 50%, magic 50%**

**i'll put all the hints so far**

**hints for secret,edition 1: phase 1, 30 insane enemies killed, 10 parts**

**hints for secret,edition 2: insane power, kill the head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head**

**hints for secret,edition 2.5: avenging**

**okay, here is a word figuring, another word for insanity is (blank), if you were the police is an old western town you'd be the (blank), fill in the blanks in your review along with feedback**

**here's the levels and classes again**

**Ethan- lvl 25= magic gunman**

**Athena- lvl 21= guard/black mage**

**Zane- lvl 17= trooper  
**

**Tez- lvl 17= heavy magi knight**

**Nai- lvl 19= necromancer**

**Greg- lvl 16= conjurer**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- lvl 15= potionier**

**Evie- lvl 18= gray mage**

**Alister- lvl 17= aura master**

**Michael- lvl 19= trooper**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 18= martial artist**

**Arron- lvl 20= weapon-smith**

**Bren- lvl 23= blade master**

**Hao- lvl 21= necromancer**

**Ellie- lvl 19= street brawler/specialist**

**Kalana- lvl 17= rogue**

**Susan- lvl 16= white mage**

**Marry- lvl 15=potionier**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- lvl 20= grey mage**

**that's it for right now, pm me any theory you may have for what the secret is**


	7. The Relic Hunt of Insane Aftermath

**this is chapter 7/the third installment of the secret**

**just a hint**

**the son of the father of the son of god is (blank), tell me your answer in a review**

**just couple more tips**

**specialists are the ONLY class that can make solid explosives**

**potioniers start out with some skill in healing and other status curing potions and little skill in attack chemicals but advance in those areas as they level**

**aura masters are only as powerful as their emotions are deep or their level is high**

**there are no more things that have been pointed out that need to be fixed yet**

**if your character has been eliminated don't stop reading, that's stupid, remember izzy and eva, they came back, and so your character could come back to**

**Disclaimer: own tdi, me? are you kidding? **

* * *

_it shows arron and ethan walking beside each other, ethan killing things, arron taking materials_

Arron: hey dude, what's up with your necklaces, why are they so special?

Ethan: if i told you, i would have to kill you

Arron: ummm, okay, ignorance is bliss, i guess

Ethan: yes, sometimes it is

Arron: well how come you haven't taken off those bandages? i'm sure the wound has healed by now

Ethan: i haven't taken the bandages off because i can't

Arron: why?

Ethan: BECAUSE I CAN'T

Arron: oh....

* * *

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

it shows ellie and evie

Ellie: so, you can help me train?

Evie: yeah

Ellie: but your one level below me

Evie: that doesn't matter, what matters is that together we're like a level 37

Ellie: whoa

Evie: yeah, whoa, now c'mon, let's go

_Evie has created a party_

_ellie has joined the party_

_suddenly athena and ginny walk into the vicinity _

Athena: and so then i figured out my friend is now my brother, awkward change

Ginny: yeah, well, what about your "friend" not letting you even have friends

Athena: yeah...... why did you take so much crap from "that girl"

Ginny: she knew about this pressure point on my body that could kill me if pierced, she said that if i don't do what she said, she'd kill me

Athena: how'd she know about it?

Ginny: well she started as a normal friend but i told her about the pressure point, but not if it could kill me if pierced, and she put 2 and 2 together, and told me that she would kill me if i didn't do what she sai- oh, hi guys

Athena: hey ellie, hey evie

Ellie: hey guys

Evie: what's up

Athena: nothing much, just talking

Ginny: yeah, it's good to have a REAL friend

Ellie: hey want to work with us

Ginny: sure

Athena: okay

Evie: cool

_athena has joined the party_

_ginny has joined the party_

Ginny: let's go

Ellie: yeah

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_nai is seen with a bloodlust in his eyes as he kills more undead and is laughing with a blank expressionless demonic tone in his voice_

Nai: hahahaha

Bowman: no, please, AUGH

_nai mercilessly kills his level 10 bowman_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_zane is walking with a book_

Zane: hmm

_suddenly he hears something that scares him to no end_

_BAAAM clicliclikuh....... BAAAM clicliclikuh_

Zane: WHAAAA

_zane then sees michael, who has sniper rifle attachments on his pistol_

Zane: oh......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_bren is seen on a rooftop_

Bren: okay, there's the OTHER retarded guy

Hao: bren, i doubt you can jump ALL the way over there and then jump down and head-stab that baritone playing guy, there's a 89.510469% chance of failu-

Bren: DON'T, tell me the odds

_bren takes a running start and jumps from the edge of the rooftop he was on to the rooftop on the other side of the street, then jumps down, stabs the retarded baritone playing guy through the head, then re-sheathes his sword _

Hao: i've been proven wrong......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Daklo: kalana, i need to tell you something

Kalana: ....... what?

Daklo: you should know the enemies of your nature

Kalana: ......... who?

Daklo: the black mages....

Kalana: ...... what?

Daklo: the black mages, you see, the black mages are also beings of darkness, but the rival our set of skills, they are magic, we are blade

Kalana: .......... okay?

Daklo: if you EVER see a black mage, you must hate them, they are our enemies, kalana, they are our enemies, they think they're better, well, most of them do, do you want to know WHY

Kalana: ....... why?

Daklo: do you know the name of their phase 2's?

Kalana: ....... no

Daklo: they dare call themselves black assassins!!

Kalana: hmm?

Daklo: the assassins are our second best set of members, being only bested by the ninja grave warriors, you must hate them, and destroy them, do you understand?

Kalana: ..... yes

_kalana walks out, drawing her dual 9" knives_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: it's that time of the mon- i mean, day

_he teleports everyone to the stadium_

Cloaky: welcome, players, TO, THE TIME SPACE PARADOX RELIC HUNT!!!!!!!!

Nora: the what?

Cloaky: the time space paradox relic hunt, you see, you each will have time space boards, and a list of relics, you goal is to find as many relics as you can before time runs out

Athena: wait, if we have time boards, couldn't we just go back to BEFORE the time is up and get more relics?

Cloaky: ah, that is correct, unfortunately, for you, that is, i will monitor the time and when time is up or all the relics are claimed you will all be IMMEDIATELY teleported back here, also, you will each have relics bags, to hold the relics you have found, this is free for all, also, a riddle for helping you find relics easier, when head goes to foot the first works hardest, so READY...........

Kalana: ........................... i found out the riddle

Cloaky: SET....................

Ethan: hmmmm what does the riddle mean?

Cloaky: GOOOOO

_everyone immediately warps off_

_kalana's pov_

Kalana: okay, first, master sword

_she appears in the sacred grove and takes the sword_

Kalana: okay, next is, ocarina of time

_she teleports to the place where the ocarina of time is and takes it_

Kalana: okay, going from the bottom up is easy

_athena's_ pov

Athena: uhhhh swat's glasses

_she goes to the counter strike DE_dust 2 video and takes his glasses then quickly teleports away_

_ellie's pov_

Ellie: terrorist bomb blue-prints, uhhhhh

_she teleports to afghanistan in the real world, takes the blueprints, and leaves_

_ethan's pov_

Ethan: okay? general's pistol

_he teleports to the game "shadow the hedgehog" takes the pistol from the general's hand at the part where he almost shoots shadow, and leaves_

_nora's pov_

Nora: okay, next is, OOH, the light-speed shoes

_nora takes the light-speed shoes 3 seconds before sonic does and instead of putting them in the relic bag she puts them on_

_about 40 minutes later everyone is tied and the final item is the bolt-action rifle of ultimatum but there is a giant monster guarding it, then everyone is at the chamber of ultimatum_

Ethan: what?

Kalana: hmm

Tez: AUGHWILUWILUWAAAAAAAAA

_tez throws his sword at the giant, stabbing it in the heart but ethan kills it with a lightning bullet to the brain, earning him 5 levels_

Arron: that was cheap, dude

Hao: well it could have been cheaper if he made us start arguing and then took it all for hims-

_they get interrupted by the emergency teleporter_

Hao: what the-

Cloaky: and kalana claims the last relic

Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Cloaky: while you people where arguing she snuck over and took it

Everyone: again, WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Cloaky: never mind that, we have to see who won

_everyone removes there relic bags and puts them on a scale in front of them with their name on it, telling them how many relics they got, and it comes up even for everyone_

_kalana is scratching her head out of confusion _

Kalana: what the....

Cloaky: kalana, what's up with your hand?

Kalana: hmm oh, whoops, heh heh

_kalana de-equips devil's claw and put's on her pile, making her have the highest amount_

Cloaky: AND KALANA WINS

Kalana: huh

Cloaky: as your prize, you get any TWO of the relics

_in a few minute they have all the relics placed out on a mat for kalana to choose from_

Cloaky: so, kalana, what 2 relics will it be

Kalana: hmm

_kalana picks up devil's claw_

_Kalana Gains: Devil's Claw, Kalana is now tied to necromancers powers as well as her own, Kalana has unlocked: necromancers tier_

Kalana: yeah

_kalana picks up the assassin's avengement blade and discards her secondary knife for the new one_

Cloaky: well that's it, i'll see you guys at the silver life ceremony

_when cloaky is not looking, ethan takes something from the mat_

_later_

Ethan: well, hao is kinda smart

Bren: yeah well, earlier he was saying some statistic thing to me, which was the 4 billionth time he did so, and he IS being annoyingly smart

Arron: yeah he IS using "statistic" stuff, but i guess it is for the best, well at least HIS best

Ellie: yeah

Alister: yeah

Marry: and there IS still tez, and he IS still retarded and insane

Ethan: well i'm going

_he start's running towards the police station_

Athena: TO DO WHAT

Ethan: KILL THE HEAD OF POLICE

Michael: .......

_michael shoots at ethan, who hears the shot and side-jump-flips out of the way then continues on to the police station and then busts down the door to see something he didn't want to see_

Ethan: ZOMA FEGA IT'S A CLOWN

_ethan then ran outside, ripped a danger: construction sign from the ground, then ran back and shoved it through the clowns chest, then ran forward, shortly after the clown turned into a zombie_

Ethan: okay, police should be behind this door

_he fires into the room killing several police with dual pistols, then runs to the next room where there are more police and an elevator_

Ethan: okay, elevator time

_he goes in the elevator, not seeing bren_

Bren: i gotta get that guy

Ethan: okay, hmm

_suddenly a welder and a police man with a shotgun jump on top of the elevator, and the welder melts a hole in the ceiling, after which ethan throws a grenade through the hole _

Ethan: ha

_ethan jumps to the top of the elevator, meanwhile it stops on a floor where some guys shoot into the elevator but ethan simply shoots the holding cables, after which he climbs up them and shoots the guys in the room on the top floor and then goes through to the next room where he kills more and more and more police, then he reaches the room where the head of police's office is and then takes the machine on the desk and leaves since no one was there and absorbs it, then he starts having a seizure, but it didn't stop, he just kept shaking as he went room to room, shaking, and then he reached the head of police and held a shotgun to his face, while bren is two rooms away_

Bren: i gotta stop him

_bren throws his sword at ethan as he shot the head of police in the face, then he got stabbed, after which he shot behind him but bren was already out of the way, then bren walked in and claimed his sword_

Ethan: need medical assistance

_shortly nurses and doctor's take him away as his seizure subsides_

Bren: he's chock full of insanity

_later_

Cloaky: well, we are here, and now the silver lives,i have 18 silver lives blah blah blah, you've heard it before, first kalana

Kalana: humph

_kalana glares at athena_

Athena: what?

Cloaky: athena

Athena: YAY

Cloaky: ethan

Ethan: ye-ow

_he grips his chest where it's been bandaged as he claims his silver life_

Cloaky: greg

Greg: YEAH-whoa

_greg trips over some ammo ethan dropped _

Ethan: sorry

Cloaky: arron

Arron: YES

Cloaky: bren

Bren: yeah

Cloaky: marry, susan

Marry: YEAH WE'RE SAFE

Susan: YAY

Cloaky: and, alister samantha nora ellie evie zane tez ginny and michael

Alister: yeah

Samantha: ........

Nora: YEEEAAAAH YAAAA

Ellie: YEEEEES

Evie: BOOYAH

Zane: .......

Tez: AUGHWAGUWAAAAAAAAAA

Ginny: YAY

Michael: woot

Cloaky: players, this is the final silver life, and the person, who shall receive it IS .......................................................................................... nai

_nai still has a blank expression-less demonic tone is his voice_

Nai: humph

Hao: WHAT

Cloaky: 10 or more people voted for you

Hao: bren, did you support them?!?!

Bren: i voted out ethan

Ethan: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Bren: you went insane

Ethan: we AGREED on hao

Bren: what you did was enough to change my mind

Ethan: well, fine then

_he touched his diamond necklace, then sighed in relief that it was still there, then left to find his new magic gunning master while hao got taken to the turret of doom_

Cloaky: bye hao, maybe you can summon yourself?

Hao: ha ha very fun-

_BAAAAAAM_

_hao de-virtualizes_

Cloaky: okay, that's that i guess

_elsewhere and a few minutes later _

Ethan: greetings, i recently achieved level 30 and am prepared to join you ranks

Cappy: lets me see you gun

Ethan: okay

_ethan pulls out his bolt-action desert eagle and gives it to him after which he gives it back, along with an M.P.5 and a couple new clips, and turns his jacket to tuxedo material_

Cappy: you are now a Magic Gunslinger

Ethan: cool, thanks, i'm honored

Cappy: you should be, now meet me again in the morning

_ethan leaves and later goes to his room at the raging ranged's inn_

Ethan: phase 3 is complete, and advancement 2 has been achieved

* * *

**well, that is chapter 7 for ya**

**i've run out of tips so no tips**

**i'm pretty sure ANYONE who knows anything about holidays know what the secret is by now**

**hint for secret,edition 1: phase 1, 30 insane enemies killed, 10 parts**

**hint for secret,edition 2: insane power, kill head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head**

**hint for secret,edition 2.5: avenging**

**hint for secret,edition 3: clown, danger sign, clown turned into a zombie, elevator, welder melted a hole in the ceiling of the elevator, grenade up through the hole, shot the support cable, climbed up the support cables, weird machine, absorbed the machine, never-ending seizure, shotgun shot into head of polices face, stabbed in the back with a sword, bandaged up chest**

**now, hmm, what does that EXTREMELY sound like, well to me it sounds like M(spoiler alert) C(spoiler alert), don't say what it is if you know, there is just SO many hints in that paragraph that it HAS to give it away**

**here's the levels of everyone**

******Ethan- lvl 32= magic gunslinger  
**

**Athena- lvl 29= guard/black mage**

**Zane- lvl 25= trooper**

**Tez- lvl 26= heavy magi knight  
**

**Nai- lvl 27= necromancer**

**Greg- lvl 24= conjurer**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- lvl 22= potionier**

**Evie- lvl 26= gray mage**

**Alister- lvl 24= aura master**

**Michael- lvl 24= trooper**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 25= martial artist**

**Arron- lvl 27= weapon-smith**

**Bren- lvl 29= blade master**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- lvl 28= street brawler/specialist**

**Kalana- lvl 26= pentaga rogue**

**Susan- lvl 23= white mage**

**Marry- lvl 21=potionier**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- lvl 29= grey mage**

**well, that is it, please pm me if you know what it is, i will reveal a letter of the name of the secret every chapter, see ya next time**


	8. Most Of Us Are Moving On Up

**okay, most people STILL don't know the secret so i'll just come out and say it's Ma(spoiler alert) C(spoiler alert)**

**i don't have more tips except for one**

**a class advances every amount of levels depending on the number of advancements**

**next hint , in the letters of auditorium, the last three are taken out**

**last, this and next chapter are mainly focused on what goes on before/after the challenge**

**whispers will be in parenthesis**

**Disclaimer: i'm not a drama king(queen?) i totally don't own that island**

* * *

_opens to alister and arron talking while walking down the street_

Alister: so anyway, after that i said- whoa

Arron: you said whoa?

Alister: no, look

_they look at what is ethan face-down on the ground with his M.P.5 in his hand and blood in the other and athena face-down with both shield flaming orange hot around the ruby part_

Arron: what the, what happened

Alister: i don't know, let's get them off the ground first

_they struggle to lift their teammates off the ground, then slap them awake, when that doesn't work, they just throw a bucket of water on them that arron kept handy_

Ethan: what? what happened

Athena: what's going on?

Alister: you tell us what happened

Arron: what do you remember BEFORE you fell out

Ethan: from what i can still make-out, we went to the forest to level up late at night, and then, i felt a falling sensation, and that's where it stops

Alister: okay, that sounds legit

Arron: so we'll take you back

Ethan: okay, i think my legs are awake

Athena: mine too

_they get helped up and walk back with alister and arron (who was telling some jokes on the way)_

_when they reach town ethan and athena go to make their 2nd class advancement_

_a few minutes later, with ethan_

Cappy: hello brother

Ethan: hey cappy, how's the family

Cappy: they're good, so your first assignment

_a few minutes later, with athena_

Athena: i made it to level 30

Royal Guard Captain: excellent, you will work with me from now on, now a charm

_her shields become bigger and her armor gets slightly heavier_

Royal Guard Captain: good, you are now a defendist, now go talk with your other master

Athena: okay

_she goes to talk to lucasaf_

Lucasaf: you are level 30, good you're advancement is now

_he cast's a mist over her which turns her metal gauntlets into leather gloves and her metal boots turn into leather "zero deck"(silent) half-boots over cloth ninja slippers, her beret turns into a leather fore-head bandana with a ruby belt and and ruby reflection goggles, she has a leather vest with an assassin's concentrated "snake piranha spider fang venom" ruby bladed knife and her shields now have a ruby knife blade sticking out of the triforce symbol on each_

Lucasaf: you are now a black assassin

Athena: thank you

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Bren: okay, this is the place

_he goes in the building in front of him and talks to the person inside_

Bren: greetings

Arsener: hello, you must be the blade master i've heard about

Bren: i guess

Arsener: excellent, i will end you journey as a blade master and begin your journey as a blade lord

Bren: cool

Arsener: yes, now i am going to change you out of that blade master outfit

_arsener casts a mist over bren which turns his armor slicker and more flexible at the joints while becoming more protective on his chest, arms, forearms, legs, thighs, and putting a leather cap on his head, his one full katana turns into two slightly shortened katanas_

Arsener: NOW i can call you a blade lord

Bren: thanks

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_kalana is seen summoning a demon skeleton_

Kalana: hmm

_she runs her normal hand over her devil hand and then she cringes at the sight of the red boned, flaming eyed skeleton, then summons it a dagger, clothes, and a pair of goggles, then names it "kalana jr."_

Kalana: aaaaah ,humph

_together kalana and "kalana jr." easily wipe out enemies_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: hey jeen, i'm level 30

Jeen: good

_he casts a mist over alister, destroying his over-shirt and turning his upper body under armor into a red leather shirt, his lower body under armor is destroyed, his pants gain two stripes going down the outer legs, like exercise pants_

Jeen: you are now an aura lord

Alister: cool

_he summons a melting hot aura straight sword with extreme ease, and the glow was reduced_

Jeen: the glow represents how much aura power you use, the dimmer, the less, you don't want to use all your aura power

Alister: why?

Jeen: because if that happens, your body will burn out, meaning you'll die

Alister: whoa, i'd better be careful then

Jeen: correct,

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Tez: OOOOOH

_tez walks in to the heavy knight 2nd advancement hall_

Havil: hello, you must, be, te-

_he stops as tez is running around in circle, trying to catch his sword_

Havil: STOOOOP

_tez stops_

Havil: you are the most retarded of the insane and the most insane of the retarded

Tez: pbbbbt

Havil: that's it

_he casts a mist over tez that makes him 25% less insane (which, on his scale of insanity, is a LOT)_

Tez: hi

Havil: you are tez, right

Tez: yeah, pbbbbbbbbt

Havil: right, anyway, it's time for your 2nd advancement

_he casts a mist over tez which makes his armor heavier but is flexible at the joints, and his muscles become REALLY strong, making him hold both swords with ease, while his swords become stronger and heavier, with his paladin blade gaining a surge of energy around it, making it more magically powered _

Havil: you are now, a magi captain

Tez: YAY

Havil: you will now be stronger, slightly faster, and have more magical power

Tez: cool, ABAFLARGA

Havil: well, you are certainly less insane

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_evie and ginny walk into the grey mage hall of 2nd advancers and talk to the leader_

Hecak: ah, you to are here for the advancing, yes?

Evie: yes

Ginny: yeah

Hecak: good, very well, you will be advanced immediately, first you

_he points to evie, then mist emanates from his finger, surrounding evie, turning gray kimono, to a gray kunoichi(female ninja) outfit with gray boots over the ninja slippers and gray leather gloves with 2 amethyst rings on both hands, and wrappings around arms, and amethyst boot grips(the part on the bottom) and an amethyst colored headband_

Hecak: well, evie, you are now a gray elite, and the other one,

_he casts a mist over ginny, turning her small pink ponytail to a normal size, while turning the lowers arms of her robe to leather, her large ornate staff turns to a smaller, shorter design with a baseball sized amethyst orb at the end, her magenta dress turns to magenta under armor_

Hecak: well, ginny, you are now a grey elite, you both are worthy of the title gray/grey elite

Both: cool

Hecak: i hope you will live up to your titles, now go

_they leave and go to the forest, ginny running and evie doing ninja jumps_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Kalana: hmm

_she walks into a sort of temple, where there is a dark hiding figure, with a snake lisp_

Lerged: greetings, you are kalana, yesssssss

Kalana: yes

Lerged: ah, you have dual sided with the necromancers, correct?

Kalana: correct

Lerged: good, goooood, you are ready for the next advancement of power

_he casts a mist over her, turning her normal dark, streamlined clothes into a dark hood, "shadow" black under armor, a magic salvage shovel is strapped onto her back, her devil's claw stay's the same, her normal shoes turn into ninja slippers, and she now wears a black cloth face bandana, and her knives become katana short-swords _

Lerged: you are now a pentaga grave-digger, actually, you're and grave raiser, thanks to necromancy, by the way, go meet with your new other master

Kalana: thank you, i will

Lerged: no problem, and GO

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Arron: hey, royal smith, i'm level 30 now

Royal Smith: you will no longer learn from me, but instead, the royal forgist

Arron: cool

_arron goes to meet the royal forgist, who had a german accent_

Royal Forgist: are you arron?

Arron: yeah

Royal Forgist: ah, i knew it, well, those clothes are a bit outdated aren't they? i'll fix that up nicely

_he casts a mist over arron, whose plate mail and under clothes turn to chain mail and iron boots his underclothes turn lighter, yet protective, making him stay not as hot as usual, and then casts a cooling breeze over him, making him cooled down_

Arron: wow, i feel better from not so much weight in my armor

Royal Forgist: yeah, it feels good, not so much weight on your shoulders, and other places, you are now a weapon-forgist

Arron: cool

Royal Forgist: yeah, so anyway, you now have increased skill in other types of forgery as well as some increase in weapon forging

Arron: sweet

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Zane: hmm (i think we're here)

Michael: (i think so too)

_they walk in the building_

Zane: hellooo

Debiful: i'm here, don't worry, you two must be zane and michael?

Zane: yes (i think we can trust this guy michael)

Michael: yeah

Debiful: well we need to test you for your rank 2 guns, so, what is the first number that comes to mind

Zane: 12,000

Michael: 0.762

Debiful: mm hmm, mm hmm, the first distance that comes to mind

Zane: 7 feet

Michael: 100 yards

Debiful: okay, last question, do you expect a noise before a gun will fire again, if so, what is it

Zane: chi-chi

Michael: clicliclikuh

Debiful: okay, and now, zane, you will be a heavy-gunman, and michael, you will be an "outta-sight" gunman

Zane: cool

Michael: rad-ness

Debiful: ha ha, okay, zane, here is you shotgun, and michael, here is you rifle

_he hands zane a black semi-automatic shotgun with 12g shell clip space in the top, handle, and bolt cocker thing_

Zane: cool, this is awesome

Debiful: you've earned it, and you

_he hands michael a grey kar-98 bolt-action rifle with a clip space in the part below the barrel and in the handle_

Debiful: and now you're uniforms

_he casts a mist over zane which turns his armor heavier and more protective, he now has backpack for some shell clips, he now wears a leather soldier helmet_

Debiful: as you level up, you will earn permissions for special shells, and now you

_he casts a mist over michael, turning his armor so dark it blends in with shadows, he wears a bandana helm(face bandana slightly under a forehead bandana held together by an epoxy that covers his mouth and upper head, leaving only from his eyebrows to right below his nose, and ninja slippers, along with a back pack for his rifle clips_

Debiful: well, you were both excellent troopers, now i hope you are excellent gunmen

Zane: we will be

Michael: i can promise you

Debiful: yes, now you new guns are your main weapons, your pistols are back-up, and your daggers are for emergency

Both: we understand

Debiful: good, now GO

_they leave_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Miperg: well, you are nai

Nai: yes

Miperg: excellent, i've been expecting you

Nai: hmm?

Miperg: i am the master of what happens next, i knew

Nai: oh

Miperg: show me you best work

_nai tries to summon back a minion but every one he summoned he also killed_

Miperg: tsk tsk tsk, you have killed every ally you've summoned, you are -

_he places a hand over nai_

Miperg: brutal, and corrupt, and evil, and, sad, you have a strong sense of resent, so you kill those who help you, meaning to kill the one who removed all positivity and emotion from you, tell me, why, and how? why do you do these things, necromancers are supposed to show encouragement and positivity, along with criticism and negativity, but you, are, just, blank, plain and blank loneliness, i will have to fix that as much i can

_the room goes dark, and nai is seen with some, glowing thing, on his forehead, it then gets off just as nai swats it away, then it goes in front of him, then turns to a half-visible form of nai (see-through but still seeable) then it walks into nai, giving him somewhat of a heart, turning his face normal but his eyes are grey and dull, his hood actually is behind his head for a change, a mist surrounds him, his hair gets shorter, going a fourth down his back, his hoodie becomes like a button up coat, with an open space going to his knees , and his black pants become slightly heavier, and he gains a staff with a skull on the end, his sneakers turn black, finishing off his black armor_

Miperg: you are now worthy of being a lich, and a presence is sensed... HA

_he lights up the place where kalana is, and then he signals her to go over to him_

Miperg: you're the new one i guess?

Kalana: yes

Nai: humph

Miperg: well, you have advanced nicely since your class mutation, i will advance you, so you can catch up

_he turns kalana's normal short-sword into a necromantic short-sword, her devil's claw becomes two devil's claws, her black face bandana gains a sort of a maroon colored jewel skull and crossbones at the mouth, her hood and cape now has a maroon colored jewel skull and crossbones on the cape, and her shovel now has a small skull at the normal end and her shovel now has a maroon jewel skull and crossbones on the scoop side_

Miperg: you are now errr still, a grave raiser, but a more powerful one

_kalana folds her arms and laughs with a tone of "try to get me now, SUCKER"_

Kalana: humph

Miperg: you can now summon zombies, and with every level of power, the zombies will be less decayed, eventually becoming like full humans, but zombified

Both: humph

Miperg: now go, and summon the apocalypse

_they leave_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_some others train and advance_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, it's time

_everyone gets teleported to a plain_

Cloaky: now today we are having, THE RELAY RUMBLE

Most Everyone: huh?

Cloaky: you see, we have started running out of ideas, but we can squeeze this in there, so, it's simple all you have to do is get the water from those 5 barrels, to these five barrels, the winning team is the one who has a higher percentage of water in their barrels, okay, oh and, greg and athena, switch teams, and GOOOO

_the first ones are greg, who trips over a flower, and alister_

_then cloaky pulls out a megaphone, then pulls out another megaphone and puts it in front of the first one, then summons a microphone attached to a GIANT speaker system, then clicks on the mic's in the mega phones, then screams into them all_

Cloaky: ATTENTION: I FORGOT TO SAY THAT YOU CAN'T USE YOU POWERS, OKAY?

_greg is so scared and surprised at this that he slammed backwards into the ground, throwing the water he conjured from the barrels at cloaky_

Cloaky: AW COME ON, I JUST HAD THIS CLOAK CLEANED, well, mauling melee automatically lose, since greg used his powers

_the mauling melee stare at greg menacingly _

Greg: i didn't know till it was too late

Cloaky: well mauling melee, decide who leaves cause you gotta make that decision

_later at the debate_

Tez: greg, AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHH

Samantha: ... greg

Nora: greg

Arron: greg

Bren: greg

Ellie: greg

Kalana: ... greg

Marry: greg

Bren: it's agreed, we kill greg

_later_

Cloaky: okay, i'll speed through this, since you know the procedure, bren tez samantha marry ellie kalana nora arron

_greg looks in dismay as everyone else claimed their silver_

Greg: WHAT

Cloaky: they said it themselves, you blew the challenge, you are super clumsy, you are the next person off the show, bye, or shall i say-

_he gets out the set-up from earlier as greg is cuffed and is put in front of the speaker at max volume, full sound enhancement, rock and roll filter_

Cloaky: BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_he blows greg away so hard that it shoots him to the turret of doom while his staff falls off his belt and hits the fire button while greg stumbles up_

Greg: whaaa?

_the turret of doom fires at him and blows his head off, fortunately the t.o.d. cam saw this while the others saw it from the camera monitor screen_

Most: HAHAHA

Cloaky: that was funny

_ethan takes a sip of the energy drink coffee stuff_

_later that night_

Ethan: yes, yes, the apotheosis is almost here, yes

_he drinks more energy drink as the camera goes off_

* * *

**well, that was it**

**GASP- change in the teams? how could i? well i can**

**the actual main focus in this chapter was most everyone advancing**

**the next hints**

**hint for secret,edition 1: phase 1, 30 insane enemies killed, 10 parts**

**hint for secret,edition 2: insane power, kill head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head**

**hint for secret,edition 2.5: avenging**

**hint for secret,edition 3: clown, danger sign, clown turned into a zombie, elevator, welder melted a hole in the ceiling of the elevator, grenade up through the hole, shot the support cable, climbed up the support cables, weird machine, absorbed the machine, never-ending seizure, shotgun shot into head of polices face, stabbed in the back with a sword, bandaged up chest**

**hint for secret,edition 3.5: apotheosis, improbability**

**you should have it by now, i mean this is coming out just like Ma(spoiler) C(spoiler)**

**the level and classes**

******Ethan- lvl 37= magic gunslinger  
**

**Athena- lvl 33= defendist/black assassin**

**Zane- lvl 30= heavy gunman**

**Tez- lvl 30= magi captain  
**

**Nai- lvl 32= lich**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- lvl 27= potionier**

**Evie- lvl 31= gray elite**

**Alister- lvl 30= aura lord**

**Michael- lvl 30= "outta sight" gunman**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 32= martial master**

**Arron- lvl 33= weapon-forgist**

**Bren- lvl 34= blade master**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- lvl 31= slum battler/explosivist**

**Kalana- lvl 30= grave raiser**

**Susan- lvl 29= white mage**

**Marry- lvl 29=potionier**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- lvl 33= grey elite**

**that is that check out next chapter (when it's done) for the fourth secret installment, pm me your theories on what the secret is**


	9. On The Path Of Destruction, Literally

**the spoiler alerts are weakening, so then maybe i could tell you it's Mad(spoiler alert) Com(spoiler alert)**

**well, the spoiler alerts are weakening each chapter, and the secret is updated for the fourth time**

**the secret is actually a series, there is a newgrounds holiday for it**

**well, i am out of tips, except i WILL tell you that you would be surprised at who the class masters REALLY are**

**for some reason, i made models of zane and michael (the best i could), michael is in sniping position while zane is watching his back, it looks VERY amateur, i think i'll make models of ALL the characters, or at least the ones i CAN, i also made kalana, and even her devil's claws, i don't really know WHY**

**this chapter switches gears of focus back to the challenge**

**i will put the percentage of experience in a decimal form (i.e. lvl 35.71)**

**Disclaimer: okay, so i DON'T own the tdi rights, well, i own the rights to this rpg **

* * *

_it opens to the hospital, where a nurse is talking to ethan_

Nurse: and so you should go down to medical bandage removal and then they'll take off the bandages

Ethan: umm, okay, i'll go then

_he leaves the hospital with the bandages still on_

Ethan: i can't do that, i need these bandages, the clown must pay for trying to kill me, i remember it clearly

_flashback start_

_ethan runs into the police station and sees a clown with an assault rifle_

_Ethan: ZOMA FEGA_

_ethan backflips while the clown shoots at him, then ethan grabs a danger sign out of the sidewalk and jams it through the clowns chest_

_shortly after ethan leaves the clown turns into a zombie_

_flashback end_

Ethan: i'm going to get him, even if i mess up the apotheosis

_ethan lets the improbability powers do their thing_

Ethan: HA HA HA HA HA

_he slams through the ground and makes a series of tunnels, then exits_

Ethan: that's good enough

_he walks off_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Susan: marry, what if they find out?

Marry: hmm?

Susan: what if they find out about, us?

Marry: they won't

Susan: are you sure?

Marry: yes, nobody's even suspicious, now i have to go with samantha to make my second advancement, see ya later

_marry runs off to the chemic lab, where she sees samantha_

Samantha: helloooo

Marry: HEY, SOMEONE THERE?

Tepilug: hey, are you two samantha and marry?

Marry: i'm marry

Samantha: (i'm samantha)

Tepilug: don't worry, i won't hurt you, i'm here to help you

Samantha: okay

Tepilug: your both here for the advancements, right?

Marry: yeah

Samantha: yes

Tepilug: okay then, one question though, when you here the word "chemical" what do you think of?

Marry: poison

Samantha: blood

Tepilug: mm hmm, well, time to advance

_he casts a mist over marry, turning her jacket into a leather lab coat, her leather clothes become lighter and slimmer, also being chemical proof, and her messenger bag turns into a LOT of test tube pockets on the inside of her lab coat_

Tepilug: you are a chemist, and you

_he casts a mist over samantha, turning her clothes anti chemical, making her glasses into safety glasses, her book turns into a result book, and her braid double's over making it shorter_

Tepilug: you are a healer, i hope you both prosper

Marry: yeah

Samantha: mm hmm

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Susan: HELLOOOOOOO

Derngel: hello, you must be susan?

Susan: yes

Derngel: good, you are level 30, i presume?

Susan: yes

Derngel: good, your advancement starts now

_he casts a mist over her, turning her cape into a kevlar vest, turning her hat into a riot police helmet, her wand turns into a nightstick with a white handle and sapphire bat, her left glove turns into a riot shield, her hair becomes a bit shorter, and the lower body part of her dress splits into pants-like legs_

Derngel: you are now a white enforcer

Susan: cool

Derngel: yeah, now GO

_susan leaves_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, challenge time

_he teleports everyone and himself to some sort of room with 20 passageways out_

Cloaky: welcome to the PATH(S) OF DESTRUCTION

Athena: huh?

Cloaky: we have a fresh, new, challenge, you have the choice of 1 of 20 paths, each path is different from the others, we have the monster path, the trap path, the path of paths, the path of darkness, the path of light, the path of the mayan temple, and so on, we are free for all this time, but you can go through a path with someone if you want, the winner is the one that goes through the most paths, to finish a path, you must complete the task in the path, when you finish the path, you will walk out the entrance and be recorded one the "cleared by" sign, aaaaaand GO

_ethan has created a party (party #1)_

_bren has joined the party_

_athena has joined the party_

_ginny has joined the party_

_kalana has created a party (party #2)_

_zane has joined the party_

_michael has joined the party_

_nora has created a party (party #3)_

_ellie has joined the party_

_evie has joined the party_

_arron has joined the party_

_alister has joined the party_

_susan has created a party (party #4)_

_marry has joined the party_

_samantha has joined the party_

_party one has entered path of pacific play-land _

Ethan: this reminds me of something, but what?

Bren: remember fast, ZOMBIES

Ethan: oh YEAH, ZOMBIE-LAND, ooh i call tallahassee

Bren: sure whatever, MOVE

_ethan easily takes down the wave of zombies with a flurry of explosion-homing bullets_

Ethan: ginny, athena, you two take the blast-off ride, i'll take the roller-coaster, and bren....

Bren: what?

Ethan: you take the haunted house

Bren: why?

Ethan: because, since i'm tallahassee, you have to be columbus

Bren: WHAT

Ethan: and athena is wichita and ginny is little rock

Athena: okay?......

Ginny: alright?......

Ethan: MOVE

_ethan runs towards the roller-coaster, cutting through the puke-a-tron _

_bren slashes some zombies while going to the haunted house_

_ginny and athena blast their way through to the blast-off ride_

_bren makes his way to the blast-off machine to save ginny and athena, just like the movie, but when he sees the rabid-zombie-clown, ethan jumps over an improbable distance_

Ethan: MIIIIINNNNNEEEEE

_he shoots the clown, blowing it up, while an assault rifle wielding freak runs in and shoots at bren_

Bren: WHOA

Destroyer #3: YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

_bren deflects the shots with his sword, then destroyer #3 goes after ethan, who gets shot in the lower face several times, before destroyer #3 gets shocked by athena's lightning spell, ethan barely bandages what he can, from what he got from a first aid kit at the bosses office, then they all walk out of the passageway while their names appear on a sign marked "cleared by"_

* * *

_meanwhile, at the beginning of the challenge_

* * *

_party #2 has entered path of the mayan temple_

Kalana: (hmm, guys, there might be a lot of traps here)

Zane: (i agree)

Michael: (me too)

_they go through a few rooms, encountering snakes, which michael and zane took out, bats, which kalana turned into zombies, and crushing walls panels which some undead held back_

Kalana: (stay on your toes guys)

Zane: (will do)

Michael: (yeah)

_one of them steps on something on the ground and the walls start shooting darts, kalana put away her best undead and summoned 20 skeleton guards, who blocked the darts_

Zane: (i love your necromancy)

Michael: me too

_they reach room 10 without much further trouble, then hear something at the other end of the room that stopped them dead cold in their tracks_

Kalana: (do i hear what i think i hear?)

Zane: (i think you do if you're hearing what i'm hearing)

Michael: (i hear it too)

_they look at the end of the room, where there are 3 witches(from left 4 dead) on the ground, and 2 warlocks (i made them up, basically male witch, leans on walls and trees and cries, looks like a zombie male emo) all crying_

Kalana: (oh my god) (wait)

Zane: (what?)

Michael: (what is it?)

Kalana: (firing squad)

Both: (we are NOT risking our lives)

Kalana: (not YOU, them)

_kalana points to 16 undead gunmen, some have assault rifles, some have auto-shotguns, some have rocket-launchers _

Kalana: (3, 2, ONE)

_the undead fire everything they have and then some at the 5 ultimately deadly zombies, when the smoke clears, the 5 are corpses which nai, who snuck in behind them, converted_

Nai: HA

All Three: WHAT

_nai runs out and then into another path before the 3 could catch him_

Kalana: GRRR

_20 minutes after the beginning_

_party #4 has entered the path of hyrule_

Susan: ooh we're in legend of zelda

Marry: i LOVE this game

Samantha: uhhh

_in 2 minutes they find the fairy of golden heart armor_

Susan: doo, DOO, deh

Marry: doo, DOO, deh

_the golden heart armor fairy appears_

Golden Fairy: HAAAA ha ha ha, i will aid you on your quest, WAIT you aren't the hero of time, i cannot help you

All Three: WHAT

Golden Fairy: LEAVE

_she blasts them all out so hard that they crash through several walls of ganon's castle and kill ganondorf from force of impact, then they automatically walk out of the path door, while their names appear on the "cleared by" sign_

_a few minutes later party #1 enters the path of hyrule, bren athena and ginny find the golden armor fairy while ethan steals the master sword and ocarina of time, then meets up with them_

_ethan plays left up right left up right_

Golden Fairy: HAAAA ha ha ha, i will aid you on your quest

_ethan takes one of athena's shields_

_the golden fairy cast a light down of the four of them, tripling they're max hp_

_Ethan MAX HP=3000_

_Bren MAX HP=3000_

_Athena MAX HP=3000_

_Ginny MAX HP=3000_

Golden Fairy: i hope you return again, i will heal your wounds

_ethan gives bren the master sword (which turns into katana form) and athena her shield then keeps the ocarina of time _

Ethan: i LOVE this thing

_ethan plays off some songs while they beat ganondorf_

_20 minutes after the 20 minute mark_

_party #3 has entered path of the hedgehog _

Nora: okay, let's split up

_they split up to find the thing to do while everyone else appears_

Cloaky(over an intercom): okay, this is the last area, the first player/team to find the thing and do it wins invincibility

Ethan: i know just what to do, follow me

Bren, Athena, and Ginny: okay

_party #1 is entering space zone_

Ethan: now _where_ are they, AHA

_he spots sonic and shadow_

Ethan: let's get them

_athena uses lightning to go at sonic speed and catches up with them_

_at another place_

Bren: hmm

_he uses the teleporter to teleport to the end of the battle path and starts spinning two of his swords_

Bren: humph

_ginny lights the path in front of bren on fire_

Ginny: yeah

_over with athena_

Athena: alright i got 'em

_she fires some lightning at sonic, which throws him into the fire that ginny made, but at the last second she takes his shoes, she then fired lightning at shadow, but he chaos controlled out of the way_

Athena: we got a runner

_she just throws all the lightning she can at him but a blew a hole in the middle and avoided it through there, but at the last second fell and got carried by the lightning, and his shoes got blown off_

Athena: bren, MOVE

Bren: what, OH

_bren jumps out of the way with just a few seconds to spare_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_alister is seen in the city_

Alister: huh?

_he blasts away some iron crates, reveal a passageway down_

Alister: cool

_he runs down and sees some sort of bracelet_

Alister: cool, it's mine now if no one wants it

_he reaches out and grabs it, then it teleports onto his wrist_

_Alister Gains:Magic Claw Bracelet, aura power capacity doubled_

Alister: cool

_suddenly he, and everyone else get teleported to the passageway room_

Cloaky: and the winners of invincibility ARE, PARTY #1

Ethan: YAY

Bren: WOOHOO

Athena: BOOYAH

Ginny: YES

Cloaky: and the rest of you get to vote off someone

_later_

Arron: tez is nuts

Nora: nai is evil

Bren: samantha is TOO quiet, i bet she's planning something

Ethan: evie is WAY too tough

Ellie: hey ethan can i see your desert eagle?

Ethan: umm, okay

_he hands her his desert eagle and she bolts it while she talks_

Ellie: wanna know what i say to that

Ethan: what?

_she shoots him in the lower face and then the forehead_

Ellie: don't talk bad about my friends

_ethan just starts shaking and then jumps 10 feet in the air and grabs her wrist_

Ethan: stop hitting yourself stop hitting yourself

Ellie: oof

_bren slashes his from the top chest to the bottom of his chest and the sides while the others laugh at the previous sight not seeing what bren is doing from laughing too hard, then ethan teleports himself to the hospital where he gets bandaged up and a full lower face bandana is put over his mouth and a full head bandana is put over the top of his head and both a linked together with a metal linker, to avoid sight of most of the bandaging_

Ethan: thank you

_a static noise is heard with every step he takes and athena walks beside him with an static sound effect to her steps as well, and bandanas on her face and head, and then they walk to the silver life arena and take their seat_

_later_

Cloaky: i have 17 silver lives, the pla-

Nora: the payer that does not receive a silver life will be taken to the turret of doom, face the blast of the apocalypse and NOT have a shot at the big secret prize

Cloaky: yes, how about YOU be the host

Nora: fine then

Cloaky: I WAS KIDDING

Nora: me too

Cloak: well, anyway, first four are ethan bren athena and ginny

Bren: wooh

Ginny: yessss

_athena is talking with a static effect_

Athena: YAY

ethan talks with a static effect as well

Ethan: alright

Cloaky: you two alright? ........

_with a static effect_

Both: never better

Cloaky: okay........ anyways, arron evie kalana alister susan marry michael nora and zane

_all the aforementioned claim their silver lives _

_nai ellie tez and samantha all tremble at being on the chopping block_

Cloaky: ...............................tez ................................................... nai

Tez: AAAAAAAAAAAAAPLLLLLLLEE

Nai: humph

_both samantha and ellie worriedly look at each other while they tremble_

Cloaky: and the 6 "lucky" player is.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... samantha

Samantha: WOOOH

Ellie: WHAT

Cloaky: HOLD, IT, is said "lucky" not lucky, so samantha, BYE, oh, and by "lucky", i meant dead

Ellie: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Samantha: WHAT

Cloaky: you see, you were quiet and unmoving, people didn't like you but they didn't hate you, you were completely neutral, but ellie was like-able, so BYE BYE

Samantha: NOOOOO

_she is cuffed and taken to the turret of doom, where she faces the blast of apocalypse, and marry takes her book_

Marry: YAY, a result book

Susan: i'm so happy for you

_later that night_

_ethan still has static go when he starts talking_

Ethan: the apotheosis of my pain has come, the 4th phase is complete

* * *

**well, there's chapter nine**

**ethan has improbability, athena has illogicality**

**i don't like that nobody said that it was funny that cloaky got pwned in the last chapter, and then he complained like Chris Mclaen would, except he's not chris mclaen, he's a LOT better thah chris, then again, that's not saying much since even a HOBO is better than chris**

**hint for secret,edition 1: phase 1, 30 insane enemies killed, 10 parts**

**hint for secret,edition 2: insane power, kill head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head**

**hint for secret,edition 2.5: avenging**

**hint for secret,edition 3: clown, danger sign, clown turned into a zombie, elevator, welder melted a hole in the ceiling of the elevator, grenade up through the hole, shot the support cable, climbed up the support cables, weird machine, absorbed the machine, never-ending seizure, shotgun shot into head of polices face, stabbed in the back with a sword, bandaged up chest**

**hint for secret,edition 3.5: apotheosis, improbability**

**hint for secret,edition 4: zombie clown, shot in the face with an assault rifle, face and head bandana, static noises when talking, shot in the face and head with a handgun, apotheosis**

**that's REALLY similar to Mad(spoiler alert) Com(spoiler)**

**here are the levels, exp %'s, and classes**

******Ethan- lvl 42.68= magic gunslinger  
**

**Athena- lvl 40.73= defendist/black assassin**

**Zane- lvl 34.90= heavy gunman**

**Tez- lvl 36.09= magi captain**

**Nai- lvl 37.48= lich**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 35.87= gray elite**

**Alister- lvl 36.79= aura lord**

**Michael- lvl 34.90= "outta sight" gunman**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 37.64= martial master**

**Arron- lvl 38.47= weapon-forgist**

**Bren- lvl 39.17= blade master**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- lvl 36.57= slum battler/explosivist**

**Kalana- lvl 35.72= grave raiser**

**Susan- lvl 34.56= white enforcer**

**Marry- lvl 34.56=chemist**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- lvl 34.98= grey elite**

**well, that is chapter nine done, pm me if you know what the secret is, like i said, it's Mad(spoiler) Com(spoiler)**


	10. The God of Video Games is Found

**i am going to reveal that the secret is Madn(spoil) Com(spoil)**

**the spoiler alerts are still going, but they're weak**

**the hints are gone, no more insight for you**

**Disclaimer: no no no, i keep saying it and my answer remains the same, i do NOT own tdi, but i own some video games and a t.v. and a wii **

* * *

_it opens to the forest where the improbable and the illogical are happening_

Ethan: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Athena: the illogicality drive is at 30% power

Ethan: the improbability drive is at 45% power

_both go on while animals instantaneously combust, freeze in blocks of ice, and get shocked by lightning twice, while trees turn rainbow colored and get crushed by giant falling marshmallows as ethan and athena simply walk by them, laughing in demonic voices_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Bren: i mean, if i had known i would be "babysitting" that guy, i wouldn't have taken that invite, i mean, i'm on his team now, and it's insane, the door in my room has NO sound insulation, so every night i get woken up by the closing of a door and the rasp of metal rubbing metal, my "samurai-like" instincts make me a light sleeper, and that guy going to the forest every night is making me lose a LOT of sleep, and he says him leaving is "for the best"

_flashback start_

_Cloaky: oh, and bren, you will switch teams with evie, that's it, goodnight viewers_

_Ellie: YAY, evie's on my team_

_flashback end_

Bren: i mean, i want the team to win, that guy is starting to get worse than tez, and that's saying something, he yell's something about snack-foods, chalupas, 75 dollars, and other insane things in his SLEEP, the WORST part is that he was in the room next to me

Arron: yeah well, at least he wasn't walking into everyone's rooms and then yelling it, for EACH AND EVERY room

Bren: yeah, hehe THAT would have been a LOT worse

Arron: ye-omg

Bren: what?

_instead of telling bren, he grabs the top of his head and turns it to the sight of, insanity, improbability, and illogicality_

Bren: omg, this looks like ethan and athena where here

Arron: this is just.....

Bren: improbable? illogical? insane?

Arron: all three....

Bren: oh

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Tez: CHALUPAS I AM THE KING OF THE CHALUPAS WHICH I DEFEND AND SELL FOR 6.99 FOR A VALUE MEAL 6.99 FOR A VALUE ME-

_he gets back hand slapped by ellie, which hurt him more than normal because of her thick, spiked, steel knuckles (brass knuckles made of steel)_

Ellie: SHUT UP

Tez: okay....

_they continue walking, silently, much to ellie's content, as she was quickly getting used to stopping tez's insane outbursts, luckily, everyone around them was npc's, but it was still annoying _

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: left 4 dead should be ashamed, counter-strike should feel mortified, we need to start the challenge immediately

_he teleports the two teams to a limo_

Ethan: cool, my brother pulled through for me

Nora: how come YOU get special treatment because you're the host's brother

Ethan: i MEANT my mafia brother

Nora: oh

Cloaky: enough quarrel, the challenge is HOUSE OF THE LEFT 4 DEAD

Ethan: house of the dead and left 4 dead?

Cloaky: yes, the challenge is a two parter, first half is surviving three days in the house

Arron: but WAIT, aren't our challenges are every other day?

Cloaky: the next challenge is 4 days from now, now GO

_they all exit the limo and get attacked by a few zombies, then the teams decided what team goes where as they all see the words "day 1, hour 1"_

Ethan: we call the pool hall

_cloaky is heard over an intercom system_

Cloaky: OH, AND THERE ARE SURVIVOR COINS HIDDEN IN THE MANSION, COLLECT A SURVIVOR COIN AND THEY WILL JOIN YOUR TEAM, ALSO THERE IS A SPECIAL MACHINE IN THE MANSION, FIND IT AND FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ON IT AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY, OH AND THE SAFETY IS TURNED ON ALSO

_the intercom stops_

Ethan: well, lets go

_they all split up and kill some more zombies _

_raging ranged side_

Ethan: so at night we should have 3 people stand guard and kill the zombies that find us

Alister: agreed

Bren: yeah, so who has first night

Ethan: i volunteer

Athena: me too

Nai: wait, i have a better idea

_he re-summons the 3 witches and 2 warlocks, then sends them to clear a path_

Nai: GO

_they all go in the mansion with the mauling melee 2 steps behind them_

_mauling melee side_

Tez: ooh

_he finds a survivor coin like a radar and then summons the person in it, which turns out the be a rank "(retard)" stick guy from counter-strike, then they both say the same thing_

Tez: YOU'RE MY BROTHER

Retard: YOU'RE MY BROTHER

_they hug and yell retarded crap_

Nora: it's like they were separated at birth

Arron: yeah

_they stop hugging and the retard pulls out dual pistols, then tells them to follow him_

Retard: i know where to plant the BOMB

Ellie: we're not in counter-strike

Retard: oh, well, i will STILL help you

_they go through the next few rooms, the retard firing at whoever he knows is a zombie_

_raging ranged_

Ethan: well, we found the pool hall

_they enter the pool hall, where a few zombies were, they killed them easily, then they found some oak wood boards and TONS of nails, then found a few hammers, they decided to scout out the next few rooms, they do so and end up killing 30 zombies, then retreat to there "safe" room, board up the doors and windows, then took a break, happy with going through 16 rooms_

Ethan: hey, COOL, a soda machine, WHO WANTS A SODA?

Bren: me, i'm thirsty, i haven't drunken anything for 6 hours

Ethan: kay, anyone else also wants some soda

_a few others agree while the rest start playing pool_

_ethan shoots open the coin box and takes the very few gold coins that are there but stops at the last one_

Ethan: hey, someone, come check this out

_alister walks over to him_

Alister: what's so special?

Ethan: check out the guy on the coin

_they look at the guy on the coin and see it's bill from left 4 dead_

Ethan: wow, when cloaky said they were hidden, he really meant it

_he uses the coin and it summons bill_

Bill: so, general, what's the situation

Ethan: we are trapped in a mansion that is full of zombies

Bill: well, good thing i'm here, i have LOADS of experience will dealing with zombies

_bill pulls out his assault rifle_

Bill: what do you need me to do?

Ethan: guard the door in case something breaks through

Bill: okay

_bill guards the door while the others play pool and ethan listens to songs on his iPod, after an hour, they decide to move out and into the kitchen, where they find some hot food, waiting to be eaten, but they get interrupted by an announcement_

Cloaky: OH AND I SHOULD MENTION THAT THERE ARE SOME BOOBY-TRAPS IN THE MANSION, THAT IS ALL

Ethan: okay, who is brave enough to test the food

Alister: i will

Ethan: cool, bren?

Bren: what?

Ethan: let me see your sword

Bren: umm okay

_he hands ethan his sword, then ethan cuts some small pieces off of the food_

Alister: okay

_he tests each one, then says_

Alister: they're good, no poison and now sleeping powder

Ethan: cool

Bren: sweet

_they eat until their about full and then move on_

_mauling melee side_

Kalana: (hey, guys, i found something)

_she takes them to a survivor coin, then picks it up, and then summons the guy on the coin, who was an "assassin" ranked stick guy from counter-strike_

Assassin: hey, i'm here to help,

Arron: sure, good and dandy, now ZOMBIES

_just then they looked and say some zombies, some held axes and some held hammers, some had knives_

Assassin: WHOA

_assassin then snipes the hammer guys while kalana sends in some undead magic gunmen, who took care of the rest, and she then keeps them out, along with a few white mages _

Marry: well, we HAVE to move

Assassin: agreed

_they continue on_

_raging ranged side_

Bren: i sense something, TWO somethings

Ethan: i sense 2 somethings also

_they lead on, then burst through a door and kill the several zombies in the room, then take the three coins that are there, both grabbing the third coin_

Bren: okay, umm

_they each summon their claimed coin, bren's was a "SWAT" ranked guy and ethan's was a "The Pro" ranked guy, both were from counter-strike _

The Pro: hi

SWAT: hey

Bren: ethan...

Ethan: bren...

Bren: on three?

Ethan: sure, 1

Bren: 2

Both: THREE

_they summon the guy in the coin, who turned out to be an "FD God" ranked guy from counter-strike_

FD God: greetings, hey, where's my friend, killer?

Ethan: i'm sorry, but your friend is in another castle

FD God: hmm?

Ethan: i'm sorry ha ha ha ha ha, i had to do that, but he's in another room, WAIT i can sense him

_they all follow ethan, who opens the fridge in the third floor kitchen, then empties out the jug of milk, and the "killer" summon coin falls out after the milk is all gone, he then summons him _

Killer: whoa, for a long time i felt, for some strange reason, i needed cookies, oh hey pal

FD God: hey, we gotta help these guys

Killer: okay, let me get my dual uzis

_he gets his dual uzis_

Killer: okay, let's go

_they move out, while the time changes to "day 1:hour 17"_

Ethan: wow, time fly's here i guess

SWAT: hey, i can hear assassin

_they go to where assassin is, only to find the other team_

Arron: huh?

Evie: how did you guys find us

SWAT: ASSASSIN?!?!?!

Assassin: SWAT?!?!?!

SWAT: how dare you be a terrorist!!!

Assassin: WHAT

_he looks at himself, and for the first time he notices he is in terrorist form_

Assassin: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

SWAT: i don't know, but you're returning to the counter-terrorist

Assassin: okay........ but only because i owe you a few

_assassin goes on the raging ranged side, shortly after he goes from red and brown eyes to blue and green eyes, and after this happens, the mauling melee leave and go find more allies, even kalana had given up on her focus to keep her undead summoned and ready, then arron senses a presence, then the others follow him_

Arron: i can feel 2 presences

_they follow him, and he soon finds 2 coins, then summons them and they turn out to be "newbie" and "lagger" ranked guys from counter-strike but before he could find the character that he had actually sensed, ellie interrupted_

Ellie: i can feel someone to

_they follow her, leaving arron behind, and she finds a coin, along with another, that summon wichita and little rock, from zombie-land_

Wichita: hey

Little Rock: what's up

Nora: where's arron?

_they go back to where arron was, with his corpse form holding a coin and a knife with a toxic green handle in his back, ellie then takes it_

Ellie: SCORE, but awww

_ellie's new knife turns into steel mini blades on all of her knuckles_

Ellie: cool, but still, sad

Kalana: AMBUSH

_she summons 3 of her 7 undead magic gunman, who take down the culprits_

Marry: well, let's summon the coin person

_she summons the coin and it is an "admin" of the counter-strike_

Admin: where's hacker?, wait i know, follow me

_marry follows him, then they find a "hacker" ranked guy from counter-strike and summon him_

Hacker: hey

Admin: finally

Marry: don't hurt him, he's a member of YOUR team now

Admin: awwww

Hacker: YAY

Marry: okay, let's get back to the others

_they go back, while marry finds and summons zoey from left 4 dead_

Zoey: let's MOVE

_they go back while hacker hands zoey one of his MANY machine guns, this being a sawed-off gatling gun (it's sawed-off to have 1 and 1/2 foot barrels, of which there were 7 barrels) and zoey thanked him, and asked for ammo, which he happily gave her_

Marry: guys

Nora: yeah

Marry: we have 2 new partners, meet hacker and zoey

_hacker does a peace sign with his left hand with his thumb sticking out and his fingers pointing slightly away from him while his head is tilted away from his hand_

Hacker: hey

_hacker turns himself from black to white in a few seconds of color fading (since he's a stick figure[along with the other guys from counter-strike], he was literally black and is now literally white)_

Zoey: hi

Admin: yes, let's move people

_they leave and find a closed room, which admin titanium octuple barred the windows and barricaded the two doors with bricks, then reinforced the walls and ceiling, then everyone went to "spaces" and slept, having gone through 70 rooms _

_raging ranged side_

Ethan: i got the barricading

_within 10 minutes he barred the windows twice over and barricaded the doors and reinforced the walls into the ceiling and floor_

Ethan: okay, everyone get some rest, it's been, YAAAAAWLM, 19 hours since the challenge started

Cloaky: PLAYERS, TRY TO GET SOME SLEEP IN YOUR "SAFE" ROOMS BECAUSE YOU'LL NEED IT

_ethan takes 3 pounds of sleeping and calming pills each, and chugs 7 sodas to get them down, he then immediately fell asleep_

Ethan: nighty night

_he goes to sleep, silent_

Nai: i got the 1 in a 1,000,000 defenses then

_he summons the witches and warlocks and then has bill and SWAT make "summon batteries" (batteries to keep them summoned even though nai would be asleep) for his undead, then they strap the batteries to their backs, then shortly after nai fell out_

SWAT: wells, i'm going to sleep too

_he lays down to sleep, while others do the same _

_the next day_

_day 2 hour 9_

Ethan: WHOA

_he hears a noise and then throws a knife in the direction of the noise by (assassin) instinct, only to find it was bill's assault rifle, hitting the ground from his side, unfortunately, it hit his shoulder_

Bill: AAAAAAAAAAHm MY ARM

_the others wake up up this in a hurry_

Alister: WHOA WHAT THE

_ethan goes over to bill and re-claims his knife_

Ethan: sorry, assassin instinct.....

Bren: that, is, reasonable, you got me there, i used to be an assassin, but now i'm on the path of blades, as in, katanas

Alister: anyone got bandages?

Ethan: i do

_he bandages up bills arm_

Ethan: well, let's move

_they move out_

_mauling melee side_

Nora: hmm mm

Cloaky: ATTENTION PLAYERS, DON'T OVERSLEEP, THAT COULD LEAD TO YOUR TEAM LOSING, AND THE FIRST TEAM TO REACH THE FINAL BOSS ROOM GETS THE REST OF THE SURVIVOR COINS AND A CHANCE AT THE SECRET MACHINE, THOSE ARE SOME GOOD PRIZES FOR THE FIRST HALF, SO GET YOUR BUTTS INTO HIGH GEAR

Arron: WE BETTER MOVE

_the mauling melee start sprinting through rooms while kalana's undead trail close behind, shooting at zombies along the way, easily leveling themselves_

_raging ranged side_

Ethan: well, we are in room 135, and the last room is room 250, according to this map

Bren: why is there a map in a zombie infested mansion

Bill: this mansion would be the hardest challenge me and my squad would have to face

SWAT: wait, bill, bill from vietnam?

Bill: the war that is

SWAT: wow, so you still haven't taken off the old kevlar i see

Bill: i was fighting a war of infected, where were you?

SWAT: i was sent to another universe for three utterly important missions, the DE_ trials

Bill: okay?

Assassin: LET'S MOVE, the others are in room 147

_he points them to a spot that says "they are there"_

Ethan: whoa, okay, everyone grab hands

Bren: you're not gonna sing, are you?

Ethan: no, definitely not

_the grab hands to form a line, then static is heard_

Bren: what is that

Ethan: 3

_the static grow stronger and louder_

Alister: okay, i'm officially scared

Athena: 2

_when the static grows louder ethan and athena say something_

Both: 1 GO

_the blast through 85 rooms, advancing time to "day 3 hour 16 _

Cloaky: PLAYERS, IT IS THE FINAL DAY AND THE RAGING RANGED ARE WINNING, BEING AT ROOM 220

Ethan: alright RUN

_they run to the final room and discover the sleeping bodies of the mauling melee and friends in room 249, then they ignore them and run into the final room, where cloaky is waiting_

Cloaky: hello players of the raging ranged, YOU WIN

_the mauling melee wake up_

Arron: ha ha ha, this is like that one story, uh "the rabbit and the hare"

Cloaky: yeah, whatever, ANYWAYS, the raging ranged get ALL the survivor coins

_suddenly tallahassee, columbus, louis, francis, psycho, freekill, camper, nick, and ellis, as coach and rochelle were taken by the mauling melee _

Cloaky: okay, try to figure out THIS machine

_he points them to some weird machine that looks like a slot machine with two flatbed scanners attached to the sides_

Ethan: COOL

_he takes bill and turns him back into a coin then puts him in the machine_

Bren: what are you doing?

Ethan: gambling

_suddenly the slots say heavy arms-man and bill is spit back out with rpg clothes_

Ethan: cool it will turn people into rpg characters, let's try it again

_he takes swat and assassin and put's them into the machine, swat comes out wearing some master chief armor, and has an assault rifle in his hands and one on his back, assassin comes out wearing a ninja outfit and has a "brain buster" handgun and a "spider-snake-piranha" knife along with stun darts and a blow tube _

SWAT: i'm an assaultist

Assassin: i'm, still an assassin

FreeKill: i'm a sniper

Psycho: i'm, an aura manipulator

FD God: i'm a veteran

The Pro: i'm an enforcer

Cloaky: ALRIGHT TIME IS UP

_they all line up for the final challenge_

Cloaky: YOU HAVE TO FACE THE BOSSES OF THIS GAME

_suddenly 4 pole-arm guys come out along with 3 bat guys and 2 spider guys(the bosses of house of the dead), while the final boss guy is charging_

Cloaky: AND, FIGHT

_boss battle begin_

_Pole 1 uses twirl swing_

_Admin HP 480_

_Admin uses administration_

_Pole 1 HP 1_

_Ethan uses equip, ethan equips explosion clip, ethan equips homing clip_

_Ethan uses missile flurry_

_Bat 2 HP 693_

_Bren uses assaulting slash fury_

_Bat 2 HP 140_

_Alister uses empowered aura blade_

_Bat 2 HP 0_

_Bat 2 dies_

_Raging Ranged: 2_

_Zane uses gasoline shell_

_Spider 2 HP 1348_

_Spider 2 caught fire_

_Spider 2 HP 2_

_Newbie uses freak-out grenade_

_Spider 2 HP 0_

_Spider 2 dies_

_Mauling Melee: 3_

_Michael uses snipe_

_Pole 4 HP 200_

_Tallahassee uses "hear we go"_

_Pole 1 HP 0_

_Pole 2 HP 100_

_Pole 3 HP 100_

_Pole 4 HP 0_

_Bat 1 HP 400_

_Bat 3 HP 400_

_Spider 1 HP 900_

_Final Boss will now form on: Hacker's turn_

Hacker: SWEET

_Raging Ranged: 4_

_Zoey uses gatling fury_

_Pole 2 HP 0_

_Pole 2 dies_

_Mauling Melee: 4_

_Bill, Francis, FreeKill, and Louis, use firing squad_

_Pole 3 HP 0_

_Bat 1 HP 1_

_Bat 3 HP 1_

_Spider 1 HP 300_

_Raging Ranged: 5_

_Marry uses vials of explosion_

_Bat 1 HP 0_

_Bat 3 HP 0_

_Bat 1 dies_

_Bat 3 dies_

_Mauling Melee: 8_

_Athena uses lightning_

_Spider 1 HP 0_

_Spider 1 dies_

_Raging Ranged: 8_

_BOOOOOOOOOOM, CRAAAAAAAAASH, ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR_

_Final Boss is Fully Charged_

_Final Boss HP 5000_

_Hacker uses hack_

_Hacker uses gun shopping_

_Hacker uses scan_

_Hacker uses quick change_

_Hacker uses hack gun swapping while the trigger gets pulled on each gun change at a rate of 10 changes a second_

_Project 000 HP negative infinity_

_Mauling Melee: 12_

_boss battle end_

Cloaky: AND THE MAULING MELEE WIN, P.S. RAGING RANGED CAN KEEP ONE NEWCOMER

_later at the debate_

Ethan: bill didn't help much

Bren: well columbus didn't do ANYTHING

Zane: ........ they're gone

Ethan: oh yeah

Bren: i forgot

FD God: well, i think it should be, i don't know

Ethan: well the options are zane, michael, alister, susan, ginny, and nai

FD God: well, let's just vote

_later at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: players, i have 9 silver lives, and 10 of you, you get the picture, the first few are FD God, Ethan, and Bren

FD God: YES, but call me by my REAL name, Emile

Cloaky: okay, emile

Ethan: WOOH

Bren: alright

Cloaky: next is athena

Athena: YAY

Cloaky: and the next one is ........ alister

Alister: WOOH

Cloaky: zane

Zane: yes

Cloaky: nai

Nai: humph

Cloaky: ................................................. michael

Michael: WOOH

Cloaky: players, the last silver life will either go to ginny or susan, well, neither helped in the challenge, but susan, you can honestly say that you have found a light bulb from the dinosaur age, that makes you awesome, so, ginny, i'm sorry, but, you get the axe, wait

_as susan claims her silver life, he walks over to ginny and hands her an axe _

Ginny: is this a joke?

_the axe turns into handcuffs and she is taken to the turret of doom and eliminated_

Cloaky: bye

Athena: ho hum, hey susan

Susan: yeah

Athena: wanna, like, hang out, with me

Susan: sure

Athena: cool, ya know, it'll be funny

Susan: what will

Athena: i'm the black knight, and your the white mage

Susan: ha ha, that IS funny

_they walk away talking_

_later that night_

Ethan: the depredation will begin shortly

Bren: SHUT UP

Ethan: SORRY

* * *

**that is IT, chapter 10 is DONE, FINALLY**

**unfortunately, my "tons of time" phase is soon going to be up, i have to go back to school tomorrow**

**here is emile's bio**

**Name: Emile**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 18**

**Personality: he is nice and casual, he is funny and can be serious when he needs to be**

**Stereotype: the joking/serious guy**

**Class: veteran (he is lvl 90, and veteran is the final advancement for trooper)**

**Look: he's a black stick figure with full blue eyes that glow, he wears shin guards, thigh guards, forearm guards, and upper arm guards made from master chief's armor**

**Why TDRPG: he was summoned in the left for house of the dead challenge**

**Audition Tape: he didn't need one since he was summoned from a challenge**

**that is it, check out the channel known as "chuggaaconroy" on youtube, chuggaa is the best**

**the hint for the secret thing now**

**hint for secret,edition 1: phase 1, 30 insane enemies killed, 10 parts**

**hint for secret,edition 2: insane power, kill head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head**

**hint for secret,edition 2.5: avenging**

**hint for secret,edition 3: clown, danger sign, clown turned into a zombie, elevator, welder melted a hole in the ceiling of the elevator, grenade up through the hole, shot the support cable, climbed up the support cables, weird machine, absorbed the machine, never-ending seizure, shotgun shot into head of polices face, stabbed in the back with a sword, bandaged up chest**

**hint for secret,edition 3.5: apotheosis, improbability**

**hint for secret,edition 4: zombie clown, shot in the face with an assault rifle, face and head bandana, static noises when talking, shot in the face and head with a handgun, apotheosis**

**hint for secret,edition 4.5: depredation**

**well, that is, well, following the plot of Madn(spoil) Com(spoil)**

**one last hint is that the max level for ALL classes is 90**

**here are the levels, exp, classes, AND from now on the max HP**

******Ethan- lvl 47.99= magic gunslinger- MAX HP: 3000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 46.99= defendist/black assassin- MAX HP: 3000**

**Zane- lvl 39.57= heavy gunman- MAX HP: 1000**

**Tez- lvl 41.68= magi captain- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- lvl 43.95= lich- MAX HP: 1000**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 40.34= gray elite- MAX HP: 1000**

**Alister- lvl 41.46= aura lord- MAX HP: 1000**

**Michael- lvl 39.57= "outta sight" gunman- MAX HP: 1000**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 43.72= martial master- MAX HP: 1000**

**Arron- lvl 44.67= weapon-forgist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Bren- lvl 45.83= blade lord- MAX HP: 1000**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- lvl 41.69= slum battler/explosivist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Kalana- lvl 40.17= grave raiser- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- lvl 40.82= white enforcer- MAX HP: 1000**

**Marry- lvl 40.83=chemist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**that is chapter 10 for you, next chapter will (probably) reveal the secret to those who know about that certain series on called Madn(spoil) Com(spoil)**


	11. Into the Fire and the Flames

**the secret is OBVIOUSLY Madn(spoil) Comb(spoil)**

**Author: i'm tired of you**

**_author uses anti-spoiler blast of ultimacy_**

**_Spoiler Alert HP 1_**

**_spoiler alert dies of weakness_**

**Author: okay, i can tell you the secret is Madne(spol) Comb(spol), great, it mutated, say powerful rpg attacks in your review to kill the spol and reveal the secret completely **

**i would like to thank ultimateTORINOR for pointing out an imbalance of focus on characters, thanks for noticing that ult**

**i will start my focus on some of the characters that need a little lime-light**

**Disclaimer: that was the first pre-chapter battle i've done, now where was i? oh yeah, yo i don't tdi FOO!**

* * *

_opens to zane and michael,doing a high risk-high reward rescue mission_

Zane: ready michael

Michael: almost

_he snaps a scope onto his rifle_

Michael: okay NOW

_he climbs up the tree he was standing behind and snipes the two guards at the entrance to a cult hall_

Zane: go go go

Michael: negative

_more guards come out and get sniped, then a few more guards come out then zane shoots at them_

Zane: YAA-WHOA

_zane gets shot with stun bullets and is being taken away_

Michael: NO

_michael snipes 2 of the 7 guards, then kalana jumps out of the shadows and kills the other 5 guards _

Kalana: need a hand bro?

Zane: yes

_kalana avoids some shots then cuts some of the cult members, she then takes zane's shotgun and shoots some more guards_

Kalana: who do i save, who do i save

Zane: the guy in the leather cap

_kalana drops zane's shotgun an runs in to save the guy in a leather cap_

Zane: thanks, let's go

_they leave and michael jumps down from his tree and runs away with them but the cult guards follow them_

Zane: oh crap

_suddenly emile jumps from the side and shoot down some of the cult guards, but not all of them_

Emile: oh crap

_the cult guards are suddenly stopped by the sight of the 5 deadly zombies_

Cult Guard 1: oh my god

Cult Guard 2: FIRE

_they get stopped on the first few fired bullets and the 5 witches/warlocks completely eliminate them_

Nai: YOU OWE ME ONE KALANA

Kalana: sure, whatever

_they leave and zane and michael return to the gunmen hall_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Susan: so, the ethan guy is your brother

Athena: yeah

Susan: cool, hey marry

Marry: hey susan, hey athena, what's up

Athena: nothing, much, you

Marry: same

Athena: let's go

Marry: oh hey, susan

Susan: yeah?

Marry: i got you the potion

_she pulls out a glowy dark red potion_

Susan: thanks, i was thirsty anyway

_she drinks it down, then her attack and defense magic mastery go up by 25%_

Susan: cool, let's go then

Athena: sure

Marry: let's go

Susan: ONWARD

_they run off to go train_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: the depredation is soon

Cloaky: okay, i know what you're taking about but i don't know who

Ethan: the gates of the heavens shall open up, allowing me to eliminate the threat

Cloaky: okay........ good luck with that

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Nai: attack

_he sets the 5 elite zombies at positions then sounds an air-horn, which kalana gave to him to make them even, to startle the zombies and make them attack_

Nai(in a dull tone): ha ha ha ha ha

_nai levels twice from his zombies easily killing the level 70 monsters_

Nai: ha

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Bren: hmm

Nora(behind him): HIIII

Bren: WHOA

_he falls out of the tree he was standing in_

Nora: sorry

_she takes one of his swords_

Nora: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

Bren: GET BACK HERE WITH MY SWORD

_he draws his other sword and throws it at her, hoping to hit and kill her, but she grabs it and continues running_

Bren: GET BACK HERE WITH MY SWORDS!!!!!!!!!!

Nora: YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME!!!!!!!!!!

_suddenly a sword flies through and almost cuts her, but she used her ninja agility to narrowly avoid it, running on her knees for a short time, but is then blinded by a flash grenade_

Ellie: give him his swords back

Tez: YEAH, NOZABA

Nora: fine

_he gives bren his swords_

Bren: THANK, YOU

Ellie: you are wild, we need to fix that

_they interrogate her_

Ellie: you are wild

_she screws in a machine to the ground, then turns it on, making a light start spinning around on a rail(think about the converting machine thing they used on jet in that one episode of avatar t.l.a.)_

Nora: owwww, my eyes

Ellie: sorry

_she turns down the brightness_

Nora:what do you what with me?

Ellie: fffffpshwahahaha, i forgot

Bren: me too

Tez: ME IS TEH THIRD

_they release nora and leave_

Ellie: bye

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Arron: hey royal forgist

Royal Forgist: yes

Arron: what's my next assignment

Royal Forgist: the royal family has requested a shield with the royal symbol engraved on it

Arron: sure, i'll do it, what does it look like?

_the royal forgist shows arron what the royal symbol_

Arron: okay, i'll do it

_he proceeds to make the shield_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: challenge time

_he teleports them to a shoreline_

Bren: cool, we're at the beach.........

_he looks at the rocky cliff_

Bren: .... of the fire nation capital

Cloaky: yes, thank you bren, the challenge is CHARGING INTO THE FLAMES

Tez: the challenge is on fire?

Cloaky: no, YOU will be charging into the flames of the fire nation

Ethan: so, first one there is the winner

Cloaky: yes

Ethan: lucky guess?

Cloaky: yeah

Ethan: cool

Cloaky: NOW, you can travel up the cliffside at ANY angle, then travel forward and onwards towards the fire lord's private chambers, then, the first person to open the door gets to fight the fire lord, if you beat him then you get a guaranteed 3 levels and an awesome avatar weapon that will match your class, there are multiple ways to have invincibility, one is defeat the fire-lord, two is be the first to the fire-lord's private bunker, the third way is to kill the most troops, we are free-for-all this time, aaaaaaaand GOOOO

_they all run up the hill with some people forming party's_

_zane and michael's pov_

Zane: alright, i'll be on the ground and you should be my-

Michael: sniper, i know, alright

_zane watches michael climb the volcano wall_

Zane(party chat): alright i'm moving in

_zane charges using a "first strike" method with some soldiers being sniped by michael_

_ethan, bren, athena, susan, and marry's pov_

Ethan: GO GO GO

Bren: affirmative

_athena is blocking some fire with her shields_

Athena: taking fire, need assistance

Susan: roger that

_bren takes a fire nation soldier to the side and removes his arm-guards and cuts his arm_

Bren: agent 5 report to me

Marry: moving out

_she goes to where bren is_

Marry: what is the situation

Bren: i need to take his chi

Marry: spirit syringe

_she sticks the syringe in his arm and draws a glowing orange liquid_

Bren: inject the chi in here

_he folds back his arm guards and she inject the liquid_

_Bren gains: Fire Chi, Bren now has fire conjuring powers, Bren is now tied to fire powers as well as his own, Bren has unlocked:fire conjure tier_

Bren: OW HOT HOT HOT

_eventually the burning in the liquid settles_

Bren: now how do i do this?

_he twirls his master katana and the blade catches fire_

Bren: cool

_he gains control over his fire and reverts the attacks of some fire soldiers that ambushed him_

Bren: this is awesome

_all five of them proceed to sprint to the fire lords bunker_

_ellie, evie, tez, and nora's pov_

Ellie: okay, right there is the royal palace, behind it is fire lords bunker

Evie: we should TOTALLY kill him

Ellie: there is NO way we could destroy a heavy, reinforced, metal door

Nora: CHARGE

_they start running towards the side of the palace_

_emile pov_

Emile: okay, i need to break out the big guns

_he summons a gatling gun with 3 layers of barrels_

Emile: okay, i got this good

_he climbs up the volcano wall and starts annihilating the city, killing all of the remaining fire troops_

Emile: i got this down

_arron's pov_

Arron: okay, running and hiding does NOT help me get there faster, WAIT

_he starts digging through the ground_

_alister's pov_

Alister: this is easy

_he starts sprinting as gunfire rains down from above_

Alister: WHOA

_he throws up and aura shield _

Alister: okay

_nai's pov_

Nai: alright, fast flying...

_he summons some white mages, which he commands to throw him to the cliffside, which they do with a shield spell and then un-summons them to replace with black mages and specialists to blast away the rock_

_ethan, bren, athena, susan, and marry's pov_

Ethan: okay we're here, i got the digging

_he loads his M.P.5 with 2 explosion clips and starts blasting his way through the rock at super speed_

_tez's pov_

Tez: AUGH

_he melts his way down with a continuous fire spell that he just waves up and down_

Tez: YAAAAAAAAAAGH

_arron's pov_

Arron: okay, i'm almost there

_zane and michael's pov_

Zane: GO GO GO, MOVE MOVE MOVE

Michael: okay, that is it

_he jumps and starts flying, then picks up zane and takes him to the finish line_

Zane: since when can you do that?

Michael: i'm a vampire

Zane: oh

_michael flies as fast as he can, but right when they were about to hit the finish tape, arron reached up and grabbed it_

Zane: aw, MAN

Michael: simultaneous door kick

Zane: sure

_they pull out their weapons and simultaneously kick the door which surprisingly breaks it down, then they fire as fast as they can into the room, only to be blown back by fire_

Zane: WHOA

Michael: AAAAHHHH

_they regain their stances and continue firing and charging into room _

_boss battle begin_

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 2200_

_Zane uses poison shell_

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 2000_

_Fire Lord Ozai is Poisoned _

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 1950_

_Michael uses snakes sneak fire_

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 1550_

_Fire Lord Ozai's poison spreads a lot_

_Fire Lord Ozai's arm is dead_

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 1100_

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 800_

_Fire Lord Ozai uses fire blast_

_Zane HP 700_

_Michael HP 700_

_Zane uses explosive shell_

_Fire Lord Ozai Catches zane's shell_

_Fire Lord Ozai sets off shell_

_Fire Lord Ozai HP 400_

_Ethan has joined the battle_

_Bren has joined the battle_

_Athena has joined the battle_

_Susan has joined the battle_

_Marry has joined the battle_

_Marry uses "99 bottles"_

_Zane HP 1000_

_Michael HP 1000_

_Bren uses spirit surgeon's call_

_Fire Lord Ozai's chi has been taken_

_Bren gains Fire Lord Ozai's chi_

_Bren gains 150% fire conjuring mastery_

_Susan uses enemy barrier_

_Lord Ozai is trapped_

_Athena uses lightning storm_

_Lord Ozai HP 1_

_Zane uses firing squad_

_Zane uses combustion shell_

_Michael uses battery jacket_

_Lord Ozai HP -399_

_Lord Ozai dies_

_Ethan gains 3 levels_

_Bren gains 3 levels_

_Athena gains 3 levels _

_Susan gains 3 levels_

_Marry gains 3 levels_

_Zane gains 3 levels_

_Michael gains 3 levels_

_boss battle ends_

Cloaky: AND THE WINNERS ARE EMILE ARRON BREN ETHAN ZANE MICHAEL ATHENA SUSAN AND MARRY, players, you gotta pick who gets the BOOT

_later at the debate_

Emile: i think it should be ellie

Ethan: i agree COMPLETELY

Bren: sure

Athena: i'm cool with it

Tez: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHS

Zane: well, uh.... yeah

_later at the ceremony_

Cloaky: players, i have 15 silver lives, but 16 players, one of you will not get one, that person gets blown to a million pieces, alright, so, ethan bren emile arron zane susan marry michael and athena claim you silver lives

_the afore mentioned claim their silver lives_

Cloaky: okay, that leaves 6 silver lives, alister

Alister: YES

_he got shot in the legs so he just grabbed it with an aura beam and made it move him, since he was shot, spots in his muscle structure were empty_

Cloaky: nai and kalana

Nai: ..... cool

Kalana: WOOH

Cloaky: 3 silver lives 4 players, tez

Tez: WOOHOO

Cloaky: the final life goes to.......................

_evie and ellie look nervous, and ellie takes off her steel knuckles_

Cloaky: .............. evie

Evie: YAY, but awwww

Ellie: evie, i want you to have these

_she gives evie her steel knuckles_

Evie: thank you, i'll cherish them always

Ellie: you should put them on

_evie puts on the knuckles and her 4 amethyst rings go into the knuckles and turn them amethyst _

_ellie is taken to the turret of doom and is annihilated _

Cloaky: bren, you don't need that fire

_he takes away bren fire powers and gives then to nora_

Cloaky: she could need them

_later that night somewhere deep in the forest _

Ethan: the depredation's final events shall commence

_he shoots off his lower jaw then falls to the ground, almost dead_

_Ethan HP 1_

* * *

**well that is it, post a review that says what you think and an rpg attack to use against the spol**

**i will reveal that the secret is Madne(spol) Comb(spol) **

**hint for secret,edition 1: phase 1, 30 insane enemies killed, 10 parts**

**hint for secret,edition 2: insane power, kill head of police, shot in the brain from behind, bandaged up head**

**hint for secret,edition 2.5: avenging**

**hint for secret,edition 3: clown, danger sign, clown turned into a zombie, elevator, welder melted a hole in the ceiling of the elevator, grenade up through the hole, shot the support cable, climbed up the support cables, weird machine, absorbed the machine, never-ending seizure, shotgun shot into head of polices face, stabbed in the back with a sword, bandaged up chest**

**hint for secret,edition 3.5: apotheosis, improbability**

**hint for secret,edition 4: zombie clown, shot in the face with an assault rifle, face and head bandana, static noises when talking, shot in the face and head with a handgun, apotheosis**

**hint for secret,edition 4.5: depredation**

**hint for secret,edition 5: off with lower jaw**

the levels, hp, exp, and classes

******Ethan- lvl 52.99= magic gunslinger- MAX HP: 3000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 50.99= defendist/black assassin- MAX HP: 3000**

**Zane- lvl 49.89= heavy gunman- MAX HP: 1000**

**Tez- lvl 45.68= magi captain- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- lvl 47.95= lich- MAX HP: 1000**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 49.34= gray elite- MAX HP: 1000**

**Alister- lvl 48.46= aura lord- MAX HP: 1000**

**Michael- lvl 49.89= "outta sight" gunman- MAX HP: 1000**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 49.72= martial master- MAX HP: 1000**

**Arron- lvl 50.67= weapon-forgist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Bren- lvl 49.83= blade lord- MAX HP: 1000**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 49.17= grave raiser- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- lvl 46.82= white enforcer- MAX HP: 1000**

**Marry- lvl 46.83=chemist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**chapter 11 is through, i'm content for now, except for a certain possible oocing, but the quiet ones only talked to their friends**


	12. OMG, IDK that's TMI

**Author: okay, we have some (not actually said attack but re-figured wording) attacks from reviews**

**Spol HP 1,000,000**

**_Reviewer 1 uses bits of burn_**

**_Reviewer 2 uses over radioaction_**

**_Reviewer 3 uses sun of the shadows_**

**_Spol HP 800,000_**

**_Spol HP 500,000_**

**_Spol HP 100,000_**

**_Spol is stunned_**

**_Author uses ultimate god author powers of infinite pwnage to the power of SPARTA times OVER 9,000 plus chuck norris_**

**_Spol HP 0_**

**_Spol has mutated_**

**_Spol is now spil_**

**_Author uses encore_**

**_Spil has mutated_**

**_Spil is Splralrt_**

**_Author uses "i'm am sick and tired of you"_**

**_Splralrt HP 0_**

**_Splralrt has FINALLY died_**

**Author: okay, now i can FINALLY say that the secret is that i am the using events of Madness Combat, those of you who didn't know what it was before now know it, that also means that this is madness 5.5**

**Disclaimer: ARRRR i don't own tdi yeh scallywag**

* * *

_opens to nora and tez having somewhat of a conversation_

Tez: so i went like AUUUUUUUUGH

Nora: yeah well i would of went like AAAAAAAAAABOOGAAAAAAAAAARRRRG

Tez: nice one

Nora: yeah, you too

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Evie: it's lonely without ellie

_she moves on, silent and sad_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: .......

_he lays there, blood had stopped dripping for his lower jaw space had dried up, he would seem dead at first glance, but is still breathing very lightly_

Ethan: ..........

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Michael(party chat): agent 1, report

Zane(party chat): agent 2, status report, assault has breached the enemy, prepare for extreme enemy assault

Michael(party chat): affirmative, in stance and standing by

Zane(party chat): HERE THEY COME

_michael is furiously sniping while zane is furiously bolting and shooting his shotgun_

Zane(party chat): enemy assault too powerful, fallback

Michael(party chat): affirmative

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Kalana: what? i paid you back

Nai: an air-horn for your life? you haven't paid me back in full, you can either die, work it off, or come up with a better payment

Kalana: okay, 10,000 gold

Nai: hmm, seems a BIT too light

Kalana: 20,000?

Nai: hmm, a teeny bit light

Kalana: 25,000?

Nai: um, a bit closer

Kalana: 30,000........

Nai: struck, match, and dealt

_kalana pays him and he starts to leave_

Nai: you have paid your debt

_nai leaves_

Kalana: great, i'm out 30 grande

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_athena is seen with bandages around her armor_

Athena: well, it still stings

Susan: how did that happen?

Athena: hmmmmm

_flashback start_

_athena aims her shield at her back through her upper spine, then fires off a lightning spell, she then falls to the ground_

_flashback end_

Athena: don't know

Susan: okay

_they continue on, talking the whole way_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: so, we are ready for the next challenge

_he tries to teleport them but the teleporter blows up_

Cloaky: great...

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Arron: so, you need the armory door fixed?

Royal Knight Captain: yes, now we have 10 guards guarding it, we hold ALL the knight weapons in there, the normal knights have their swords ready, but new recruits need to be equipped

Arron: okay, i'll do it

_he goes to the royal forgery and begins to work on the door, finding and fixing many dings, nicks, and dents_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, the teleporter is fixed

_he players get teleported to the set of "are you smarter than a fifth grader?"_

Cloaky: players, welcome to the challenge of, IDKTTE

Athena: what?

Cloaky: "i don't know to the extreme"

Athena: oh

Cloaky: so, we have 15 of these answer podiums, one for each of you, the team who has more points at the end wins invincibility, and GO

_it shows all of the episodes of tdi and tda in only 10 seconds_

Cloaky: well, i hope that was of some use to y- where's ethan?

Emile: i don't know

Bren: me neither

Athena: i don't know either

Cloaky: you three find him, WAIT bren, you stay, alister go

Alister: cool

_alister, athena, and emile leave to find ethan_

Cloaky: the rest of you, there are 101 questions, best 51 out of 101 wins, OKAY, first question, how many episodes of the first season of tdi have

Bren: TWENTY FIVE

Cloaky: CORRECT, next question, what made jeff and bridgett the first ones to leave tda?

Marry: MAKING OUT

Cloaky: CORRECT, next question.......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Emile: well, any luck?

Athena: no, the improbability drive has lost a lot of power, keep up the meditation cloud alister

Alister: no problem

Athena: wait, i sense the improbability drive, THIS WAY

_they start running towards where athena sensed the improbability drive, only to find a shard of the outer casing_

Athena: whatever got him, got him good

Alister: from the look of this slug shell, i'll say he shot himself

Emile: OH MY GOD, NOOOOOOO

Athena: well, he COULD survive that, i mean, the improbability drive doesn't get taken out easy

Alister: follow the madness

_they follow a trail of insanity_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: okay, question 8, who has blue eyes in tdi

Marry: JEFF BRIDGETT DUNCAN AND LINDSAY

Cloaky: correct-a-mundo

Marry: WOOH

Cloaky: okay, raging ranged 4, mauling melee 4, we are at a tie people, someone answer me, in tdi, when beth set a bush on fire, who put it out?

Bren: JUSTIN

Cloaky: you are right, okay, question 9.....

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: well, are we here?

Athena: umm, no, just a few more kilometers,

Alister: UGH

Emile: the sign says welcome to the middle of nevada

Alister: so?

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: question 47, how did duncan light the fire in the boney island challenge?

Marry: USING A LIGHTER

Cloaky: CORRECT, next is, izzy is related to whom

Tez: MEEEEE

Cloaky: CORRECT, quest 49, in tdi, what is the killer guy called?

Bren: THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK

Cloaky: CORRECT, okay, question 50...

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Emile: are we there yet?

Athena: just about, YES

_just then a danger sign appears_

Alister: what the- oof

_the sign bats him away_

Alister: what the?

Emile: i think we're here

Athena: yes, we have entered "somewhere in nevada"

Alister: cool, now let's get that crazy sign!

_boss battle start_

_sign uses rut strike_

_Athena blocks it_

_Athena uses lightning_

_Sign HP 4300_

_Sign is stunned_

_Alister uses aura blaster_

_Sign HP 3600_

_Emile uses fd holy strike_

_Sign HP 3000_

_Sign HP 2400_

_Sign HP 1800_

_Sign HP 1200_

_Sign HP 600_

_Sign HP 1_

_Sign uses "ZOMFG CLOWN"_

_Tricky has come out from hiding_

_Tricky HP 5000_

_Tricky uses MEGA SEIZURE_

_Tricky HP 4000_

_Alister HP 700_

_Athena HP 750_

_Emile HP 650_

_Alister now is imbued with rage_

_Alister uses aura rocket launcher_

_Tricky HP 2000_

_Athena uses magi barrage_

_Tricky HP 1800_

_Tricky HP 1500_

_Tricky HP 1100_

_Sign HP 0_

_sign has disintegrated _

_Emile uses spirit of the counter strike_

_Pro uses m-4_

_Retard uses dual glocks_

_Camper uses sniper rifle_

_Killer uses dual uzis_

_Tricky HP 900_

_Tricky HP 800_

_Tricky HP 400_

_Tricky HP 100_

_Tricky uses party house fall_

_Alister HP 1_

_Athena HP 1_

_Emile HP 1_

_Alister uses "okay, that's IT"_

_Tricky HP 0_

_tricky dies_

_boss battle ends_

Alister: okay, the clown dies NOW

_he summons an aura sword and slices up tricky's brain_

Emile: okay, i can sense that ethan is somewhere near

_they find ethan's (just about) dead body with a shot off jaw, then teleport to the inn and take him to the hospital_

Alister: okay, we have to get him to the challenge first

_they go the challenge right as cloaky asks the last question_

Cloaky: okay, question 101 which character, from ANY game, looks like beth's boyfriend from season 2?

_suddenly ethan is thrown to his spot but his foot hits a mauling melee buzzer_

Cloaky: for the mauling melee, ethan, what is your answer

Ethan: repeat the question?

Cloaky: which character, from ANY game, looks like beth's boyfriend from season 2?

Ethan: oh, uh, i think i know, uh, um, er, eh, em, idk dude

Cloaky: so, anyone know the answer?

_kalana hesitantly summons an undead and it talks to her_

Kalana: zoey, from left 4 dead

Cloaky: CORRECT, MAULING MELEE WIN

Ethan: well, i'm out

later at the debate

Ethan: ......... (translation: i don't know who to vote against)

Emile: well, it isn't athena me alister or you, since we got invincibility, well, i think it should be susan

Ethan: ............. (translation: it would break marry's heart)

Emile: what do you mean "it will break marry's heart"

Ethan: ................. (translation: they're well, you know)

Emile: oh, well, i didn't know

Ethan: ...................... (translation: maybe bren)

Emile: well, he got us so far

Ethan: ............................. (translation: well, i don't know, wait, did marry change teams?)

Emile: oh yeah, she got changed to our team right after the challenge

Ethan: .....................................(translation: well, we could boot the both of them)

Emile: yeah, we could

_later at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: 8 lives, 9 players, 1 life per player, you figure it out

Bren: we get it

Cloaky: cool, now, athena alister ethan emile

Ethan: .........

Athena: YAY

Alister: yes

Emile: YEAH

Cloaky: bren

Bren: YES

Cloaky: players, 3 lives, 4 players, zane and michael

Zane and Michael at the same: yeah

Cloaky: wait, i'm confused. we have equal votes for susan AND marry, how did that happen?

Susan: MARRY?!?!?!

Marry(at the same time as what susan said): SUSAN?!?!?!

Susan: marry, who did you vote for?

Marry: you, since you keep spending your time with that black mage girl

Athena: HAY!!!!!!! it's black ASSASSIN, and i'm a defendist, not a knight

Marry: DOES IT MATTER?

Athena: YES

Marry: WHATEVER

Susan: well, i voted for YOU cause your mastery potion poisoned me

Marry: WHAT?

Susan: well, shortly after i drank it, i got poisoned

Cloaky: HOLD IT FOR JUST A SECOND, WHO DID _NOT _VOTE

Ethan: ..........

_ethan raises his hand_

Cloaky: oh, well, looks like marry and susan are BOTH out

Marry and Susan: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Cloaky: well, you BOTH got the same number of votes, so, let's GO

_they get taken to the turret of doom_

Marry: NO, THIS CAN'T HAPPEN

Cloaky: it can and it did

Susan: I DON'T WANT TO DIE

Cloaky: you have to

_he presses the fire button and they get annihilated_

Cloaky: bye

_later that night_

Ethan: my antipathy has started

Bren: OH MY GOD I WILL GUT YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP

Ethan: I'LL LEAVE THEN

_he leaves_

* * *

**well, there is chapter 12 for ya**

**as i said, the secret is madness combat, so NO HINTS FOR YOU, IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT AFTER I _TOLD _YOU, THEN YOU ARE AS RETARDED AS TEZ AND IZZY COMBINED**

**check out my poll**

**the levels and exp and classes and HP**

******Ethan- lvl 52.99= magic gunslinger- MAX HP: 3000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 55.99= defendist/black assassin- MAX HP: 3000**

**Zane- lvl 55.93= heavy gunman- MAX HP: 1000**

**Tez- lvl 53.68= magi captain- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- lvl 57.95= lich- MAX HP: 1000**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 53.34= gray elite- MAX HP: 1000**

**Alister- lvl 53.46= aura lord- MAX HP: 1000**

**Michael- lvl 54.89= "outta sight" gunman- MAX HP: 1000**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- lvl 54.72= martial master- MAX HP: 1000**

**Arron- lvl 55.67= weapon-forgist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Bren- lvl 54.83= blade lord- MAX HP: 1000**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 55.17= grave raiser- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**well, let's see, i've almost murdered my own character for a prophecy, made three people leave to get someone, brought in some people from the DE_ trials(DE_dust, DE_aztec, and DE_dust2), and took out two players, or not i may be COMPLETELY innocent (the cloak, by jason steele) check out my poll and vote on it while you wait for chapter 13**


	13. Some Unexpected Visitors

**well the hiatus has ended, and i am now updating, life has slowed down, and i've sped up, just had to get a couple fics up **

**any mentioned names of characters that were not submitted to the show via original submission are people from my ACTUAL life, yes, i have a life too **

**Author: HI**

**Disclaimer: whatever, oh, and, i own a lot of things, but TDI is not one of those things**

* * *

_opens to the usual spot where cloaky is leaning on a tree_

Cloaky: hmmm, hmm?

_he sees a note virtualizing_

Cloaky: uh, okay, i'll read it

_ he reads the note_

_SO srry we wernt ther, afk, kept dying, REELY far away, but weel b ther in 6 dayz, syned, Chris Z., Shatia C., Sandy J., and Jason (NO MOAR WURDS 4 U)_

Cloaky: umm, REALLY bad spelling and grammar, but, umm, special guests?

Ethan: what?

Cloaky: how are you talking?

Ethan: antipathy

Cloaky: oh......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Evie: ho hummm

_alister is seen running in_

Alister: HEY EVIE

Evie: hmm?

_he catches up to her_

Alister: what's wrong?

Evie: i'm lonely..... no friends to hang out with and keep me company

Alister: well, i'll be your friend

Evie: you WOULD

Alister: yeah, bren, is, pretty quiet, and ethan, well, no jaw

Evie: yeah, ha ha, his mouth DOES look funny without a lower jaw

Alister: yeah, HA HA

_he grabs a random skull and rips off the lower jaw, then holds it in front of his face and does an impression of ethan_

Alister: hi evie, i'm ethan, what's up? does my jaw make my head look big?

Evie: PSH HA HA HA HA HA HA

_suddenly alister gets slashed and the skull is taken_

Kalana: WHY do YOU have MY minion's skull

Alister: whoops, sorry bout that

Kalana: DON'T let THAT happen AGAIN

Alister: okay, i won't

Kalana: GOOD

_she stomps off angrily_

Alister: geez, what crawled in HER attitude and died

Evie: HA HA HA, THAT is funny

Alister: yeah, ha ha ha

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Zane(party chat): alright up there michael?

Michael(party chat): yeah, okay, this is the second to last strike against the cult, the guards are down, the elites are gone, the members are few in number, and the leader remains untouched

Zane(party chat): so we take out the last few members?

Michael(party chat): we take the member population down to one

Zane(party chat): well, GO GO GO

Michael(party chat): roger that

_the start running in to the cult hall, and they take down a few members, but leave since the leader had an assault rifle_

Zane(party chat): FALL BACK

Michael(party chat): AFFIRMATIVE!!!!!!!!!! RETREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_they run away and then talk to their leader and level up_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Nai: so, master, i am level 60

Miperg: very well, you shall advance now

_he casts a mist over nai, which turns his coat into a black sage robe with a hood and his staff becomes a scythe with an amethyst grippy, his clothes underneath turn into slim black under armor for defense, and his eyes turn a soft brown with an essence of soul in them, his witches and warlocks become vampires with zombie virus fangs, and his best normal undead are either vampires or werewolves_

Miperg: call me grim from now on

Nai: okay, grim

Grim: i am the great undead master, the grim reaper

_nai bows to him from being in the presence of an undead ruler_

Grim: my father is the final master of necromancy, the greek god, Hades, train hard and you will have the power of bringing people back into the world again, as normal humans

Nai: wow, i wish to learn this power

Grim: you must learn grow your own power before accepting another, a high power and a low power are better than a mid-low power and a low power

Nai: i understand, so what must i do

Grim: to the south is a group of sinning extremists, you must deliver them extreme justice, do whatever it takes to bring them down

Nai: i will

_he leaves and then runs to the south_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Arron: whoa, okay, nearly burned my face

Royal Forgist: wear this

_he hands him a welder mask_

Arron: thanks

Royal Forgist: no problem

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: okay, see ya in a few

Evie: bye

_he runs into the aura lord hall_

Alister: hey jeen

Jeen: you are lvl 60, you shall now be advanced

_he casts a mist over alister which turns his shirt white and his jeans turn light grey, the stripes on the sides turn aura neon, his bracelet turns into a 2 golden bracers, his ponytail is cut off, and his sneakers turn all black_

Jeen: you are an aura manipulant

Alister: cool, thanks jeen

Jeen: please, call me geno

Alister: sure, geno, wait, have i heard that before?

Geno: i'm from super mario rpg legend of the seven stars

Alister: cool, i guess

_geno removes his cloak to reveal a blue angelic robe and golden hands and bracers_

Alister: cool

Geno: SUMMON YOUR BLADE

_alister creates an aura blade, but it's pitch black_

Geno: your aura capacitors are at a max of one million, you bracers quintuple that to five million, your normal blade only takes up 100 aura, you are able to create such an amazing array of weapons, you can create mind-blowing attacks and aura explosions and such, you are a master of aura

Alister: awesome

Geno: go forth and burn your way through this world

_alister leaves by using aura jets on his feet_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Zane: michael

Michael: zane

Zane: we go to the 3rd advancement

Michael yes

_ they walk into the hall and talk to debiful_

Debiful: ah, you guys must be level 60, i think?

Zane: we are

Michael: yes

Debiful: well, call me bill from now on

_he pulls off the cloak to reveal bill from left 4 dead_

Bill: time for advancing

_he cast a mist over zane, which turns his heavy armor into armor made of tank plating_

Bill: well, you are now a heavy-arms man

_he hands zane a grenade launcher_

Bill: this is your new weapon soldier, and now you

_he cast a mist over michael, which turns his armor into a pitch black ninja suit and he has 2 plain glass visor scouters on his eyes_

Bill: you are now a sniper, and here is your weapon

_he hands michael a sniper rifle_

Bill: your backups shouldn't be like THAT

_he points to zane's shotgun and michael's rifle_

Bill: i'll fix those up in a sec

_he casts a light over zane and michael's backup weapons, turning zane's shotgun into an Auto-Shotgun (you don't have to bolt it) and michael's rifle into an auto kar-98_

Bill: there ya go soldiers, now go out there and make me proud, oh, and your final mission against the cult.......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Athena: helloooooo

Lucasaf: i am lucifer, lord of black magic, but just call me lucifer

Athena: okay lucifer

Lucifer: i am a fallen angel, you are a level 60, you shall gain power

_he turns her shield knives into ruby semi-orbs, and her knives and blow-darts turn into crystal spell shards, her leather boots turn into ninja slippers, she gains a leather chest-plate with a scroll-like vest-tail, and parts of her shields become made of black and white jewels_

Lucifer: you are now a black sage, talk with the other master of yours

Athena: okay

_she leaves to talk with the royal guard captain _

Royal Guard Captain: you are to be advanced now

_he casts a mist over her, turning her armor into tank plating, her shields become large and ornate (think about the shields that the king bulbin guy had on the second encounter with him in legend of zelda twilight princess)_

Royal Guard Captain: you are now a palisade

Athena: cool

Royal Guard Captain: i hope you live up to the expectations brought upon you

Athena: i shall

Royal Guard Captain: your words are true, good-bye

Athena: bye

_she leaves_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Bren: okay, let's do it

_ he enters the hall of blade lords_

Arsener: ah bren, you have arrived, i've expected you here for 20 minutes

Bren: well, traffic

Arsener: yeah...... anyway, you are to advance now

_he casts a mist over bren, giving parts of his leather armor "fiber bonding" treatment, making it 7 times harder on the upper and lower arms, chest and back, legs shins and boots, his 2 katanas on his back become 3 katanas on his side, with 2 being future-made by having a chainsaw saw hooked up and motored on the sharp sides, and the other is the master katana_

Arsener: your are now a blade spirit

Bren: cool, thanks arsener

Arsener: just call me sanford

Bren: okay, thanks sanford

_he pulls off his cloak to reveal that he is sanford from madness combat 9_

Sanford: now go be awesome and stuff

Bren: i will

_he leaves and goes on a killing spree with his new chainsaw-tanas _

Sanford: i thought he would NEVER leave, now, to call hank

_he calls hank_

Sanford: hey hank, where are you?

Voice: i am at the magic gunman hall of 2nd advancement, getting a mission against the great white fighters, it's paying very very well, over 100,000 experience

Sanford: wow, well, i hope you get back to your old self hank

Voice: yeah well, being on the show and all, and using my AWESOME MP5, i can't advance very well without mission

Sanford: yeah, well, i hope you get back soon, you're our best agent

Voice: yeah, i was, gotta go, almost at the great white fighters arena

Sanford: bye

_he hangs up_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, time for the challenge

_he warps them all to a dungeon entrance_

Cloaky: welcome to the MAZE MANIA

Emile: the what?

Cloaky: you see, we have this maze dungeon, the challenge is to get from the entrance, to the exit first, if you get there in less than 1 hour, i will give you the weapons i promised from the fire nation invasion challenge

Ethan: good, cause i need mine

Athena: same here

Cloaky: whatever, anyway, and, BEGIN

_they almost immediately run in_

Cloaky: OH YEAH, THERE IS NO LIGHT IN THE MAZE

Most of the Players: WHAT

Cloaky: make your OWN light genius's

_as soon as they all get in the entrance closes_

Cloaky: ha ha ha

_he teleports to the exit_

_in the cave_

Alister: hey evie, you got any light?

Evie: just purple,

Alister: okay, i got some, but it's super powerful and painful, so don't touch it

_he lights an aura that illuminates a ten-foot radius _

Alister: i was just wondering if you had any lighting skills

Evie: oh

_he puts out the light by a lot and starts blasting their way through the maze_

_over with ethan_

Ethan: improbability, so powerful, must DESTROY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_he shouts so loud that everyone can here him_

Ethan: from the the garden of eden, to the fires of the devil himself, to the light of the great god of christ, i find the power to WIN

_he loads a light and fire clip, then fires, then unloads and loads up 2 explosion clips, then fires his way through_

_with zane and michael_

_they are talking in party chat_

Zane: michael, do your scouters see anything

Michael: yes, follow me, take this rope, i'm giving it to you now

_zane gets the rope ties it around his waist, then he follows the pulling and tugging from it_

Michael: stop, a see a pit of acid, cover your mouth

Zane: okay

Michael: now follow me, stay close

_they go around the pit half-way, then zane accidentally fired a grenade into the acid, which the explosion landed them on the other side_

Michael: hey zane, why did the soldiers cross the road

Zane: to fight a war?

Michael: nope, it wasn't a road, it was an acid pit

Zane: HA HA HA

Michael: yeah, so, let's go

Zane: let's

_over with kalana_

Kalana: hmm

_she easily jumps over a pit of rusty nails_

Kalana: yeah

_she jumps over a pit of highly concentrated habanero pepper sauce_

Kalana: ha, this is easy

_she jumps over a pit of highly poisonous and acidic poison acid_

Kalana: ha i'll be there in no time

_she jumps over a pit of snakes_

_at the 45 minute mark_

Ethan: hmm, maze map eh

_he looks at the brightly lit maze map and finds the right direction, and shortly after bren finds it, then arron, then athena, then kalana, then zane and michael, then nai, then_

Ethan: aw man, there behind me, oh well

_he fires behind him and blasts away some of the people, then continues blasting forward to destroy the walls, gaining 4000 exp for each wall broken, then he finally reaches the exit, but it is blocked by a titanium wall_

Ethan: oh crap, aw well

_he starts a battle ad finishes it easily, then runs to the finish, but was blocked by alister, who went through with evie_

Cloaky: AND THE WINNER IS ALISTER AND EVIE

Alister: we WON

Evie: YAY

Cloaky: the rest will have to send someone home, or at least to des awr pee gee losers

_at the debate_

Bren: well nora was wild and crazy and kept interrupting me an probably us all

_the rest agree_

Bren: and nai was totally evil and stuff, well, he kept messing us up

Alister: well nora was WAY more annoying than nai

Bren: so, who agrees to vote out nora?

_everybody agrees_

Bren: so nora will get the boot

_later at the ceremony_

Cloaky: well, well, well, looks like someone else has to leave, and after this the others who won the fire nation invasion challenge get an avatar weapon for their class, okay first is alister and evie, then kalana, bren, zane and michael, tez, arron, ethan and athena.......... emile

_the before-mentioned players claim their lives_

Cloaky: the last life goes to................................................... nai

Nora: WHAT

Nai: YES

Cloaky: you were crazy and annoying, like tez, but people like him cause he's awesome, you on the other hand are not awesome, oh, and your fire is now discontinued, it is now in the hands OF, michael

Michael: YES

Cloaky: okay, now we take you to the turret of doom

_they take nora to the turret of doom and eliminate her_

Cloaky: well, goodnight, players, OH, and the weapons

_he gives ethan an MP5 in avatar staff black, he gives arron a set of fire lord forging tools, he gives zane another grenade launcher, he gives michael a sniper rifle with extreme power volume and finish, he gives athena a blow-crystal tube made of bamboo, and he upgrades bren's master katana to a master chainsaw-tana_

Cloaky: there ya go, bye

_they all leave to the inns except for ethan_

_ethan is shown running towards a door with a plus sign on it_

Ethan: alright, i'm coming to destroy

_it ends with him firing a few shots at the door_

* * *

**well, that's it, chapter 13 done after a short hiatus, see ya next time as i return from the laziness of the hiatus**

**okay so some people in the story are people from video games and movies and stuff, well, that's mainly it**

**okay so i was on hiatus to get out a couple long-waiting stories, well, those are out of the way for now, for counter strike lovers/players, check out FF trials 1, FF forest, and for maple story lovers/players, check out the black magette, or if you are a lover/player of both, then check out both, also vote on my new poll**

**levels and stuff**

******Ethan- lvl 57.99= magic gunslinger- MAX HP: 3000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 60.99= palisade/black sage- MAX HP: 4000**

**Zane- lvl 60.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 56.68= magi captain- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- lvl 61.95= graves-man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 60.34= gray sage- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alister- lvl 60.46= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 1500**

**Michael- lvl 60.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- lvl 59.67= weapon-forgist- MAX HP: 1000**

**Bren- lvl 60.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 58.17= grave raiser- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**see ya next time, i won't be on hiatus anymore, so you'll get it a bit earlier, check out my poll**


	14. Hunting Them Down

**thanks to all that reviewed, 5 more reviews and i'll have 100, also send in some challenge ideas 'cause i'm about out of ideas**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TDI, BUT I OWN A CAPS LOCK BUTTON**

* * *

Alister: so emile, why are you here again

Emile: because i was chosen to stay at the zombie survival challenge, and i'm a gaw-oh, um, never mind the second one

Alister: umm, okay, so, tell me about yourself

Emile: well, i own a recording camera, and when i get behind the mic, well, i can make people laugh

Alister: mm hmm, anything else?

Emile: well, i'm the author's favorite person on youtu- wait, don't mind that

Alister: who's the author?

Emile: JUST DON'T MIND

Alister: okay, geez

_they continue walking_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Arron: hey, i'm level 60

Royal Forgist: well, you are to be advanced now

_he casts a mist over him, turning his clothes into a Hazmat suit with a built-in cooling system, he gains a helmet that keeps his head cooled off and his face protected, and his tools become a top-notch titanium master craft set_

Royal Forgist: you are a weapon master now

Arron: cool

Royal Forgist: hmm, and not a moment too late, there is an urgent request for you to do

Arron: i'm ready

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Kalana: hey, i'm level 60

Daklo: very well, call me dark lord

_he pulls off his cloak to reveal that he is the dark lord, from maple story_

Dark Lord: you will now be advanced to silent converter

_he casts a mist over her which turns her clothes into a kunoichi outfit, with a night vision scouter, a dagger loaded with a combination of citric, carbonic, and acetone acids and snake, black widow, and milkweed poison, and a small, silenced handgun with a perfectly circular barrel and full metal jacket ammo (which is also loaded with acid and poison)_

Dark Lord: you are worthy of being a silent converter, talk with grim

_she talks with grim_

Grim: very well

_he casts a mist over her, giving her a second scouter with a life vision lens (which is purple, the night vision was green) and her dagger gains a skull on the handle_

Grim: you are the powerful graves-man, but due to a double classing in which the second class actually exists, you are a silent converter, you have the power to summon vampires and werewolves

Kalana: cool

_she summons kalana jr. which is now as tall as her and is a vampire_

Kalana: sweet

_she leaves_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: hey capo

Capo(aka cappy): hey, you level 60?

Ethan: yeah

Capo: cool

_he casts a mist over him, turning his jacket into kevlar and he gains a black, grey, and white camo headband _

Capo: you are a magic soldier

Ethan: cool

Capo: and here is you weapo- WHERE YA GOIN?

Ethan: MADNESS WORLD

Capo: YOU FORGOT YOUR NEW GUN

Ethan: I ALREADY GOT ONE, I STOLE IT

_he runs out and away_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: hey, evie

Evie: yeah?

Alister: wanna go out some time

Evie: um, sure

Alister: cool, is tomorrow good?

_Evie: yeah_

Alister: cool, so, i'll see ya tomorrow?

_Evie: sure_

_Alister: alright, see ya_

_Evie: see ya_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Tez: almost, almost, almost, almo- AHHH

_he gets stopped from killing by the teleporter_

Cloaky: i love this thing

_he blows his finger like an old western sheriff does a revolver barrel_

Cloaky: so, anyway, we are in GPR WORLD, the opposite of the fair rpg world we know and love, anyway, this is an evil place, home to nasty creatures, this is the site of, THE BEAST CATCHING CHALLENGE

_emile grabs his own arm_

Emile: GOT ONE

Cloaky: no jokes, okay, fine, but that doesn't count

Emile: aw

Cloaky: come up to this basket and claim a card

_he pulls out an easter basket_

Cloaky: well, where i live, it's close to easter, so i had this as an RPG egg hunt, but with monsters

Alister: demon bunny

Evie: demon bunny trainer

Emile: DF Devil

Tez: izzy

Cloaky: LOL, izzy

Tez: she's my sister

Cloaky: epic LOLZ, moving on

Nai: tech mutant bod boy

Zane: hands of a monkey fire master

Michael: feet of a monkey fire master

Arron: weapon lord

Kalana: vampire white mage

Athena: scorpion bat snake dragon

Bren: and i get, audified a.t.p.?

Cloaky: whoops, that's one of my trading cards, here ya go

Bren: the dark blade spirit

Cloaky: oh, where's ethan? oh well, can't wait, so, GO

_they all immediately leave_

Cloaky: ah, peace and quiet, no camera crew to annoy me

_about an hour later, with no one finding their assigned creature_

_with emile_

Emile: man, where is one of those guys

_he accidentally walks into a counter-strike battle field_

_A NEW PLAYER HAS JOINED THE BATTLE_

Emile: THERE HE IS

_he sees a df devil, then shoots him and drags him away_

The Pro: WHERE YA GOIN?

Assassin: WE NEED YOU

Psycho: THE NEXT ROUND IS IN 3 SECONDS

Emile: BYE

SWAT: WAIT

Emile: I SAID BYE

_with kalana_

Kalana: WAIT

_she stops running_

Kalana: i forgot, DUH

_she summons a vampire white mage, then she starts walking to the capture area_

_with zane and michael_

Zane: enemy spotted

Michael: kay, i got him

_michael snipes the monkey in the head, then they take the hands and feet and leave_

_with alister and evie_

Alister: there he is

_he pounces towards a demon bunny, but gets blown back by an attack, then the bunny get lifted up off the ground_

Cloaked Figure: you will NOT hurt bunny

_he pulls back his hood to reveal that it's DJ_

DJ: bunny is my pet, he's my animal, and i'm his trainer

_DJ gets trapped by a shield spell, and bunny is captured with an aura whip_

Evie: let's go

Alister: yeah

_with arron_

Arron: wait, HA HA HA

_he makes a sign that says "i am the weapon lord" and starts running to the stage area_

_with athena_

Athena: HA, that was too easy

_it zooms out to see athena with scars cuts burns bruises and other things all over her, she then picks up the beast and starts limping towards the stage area_

_with bren_

Bren: hmm, in far enough, so i should spray paint my armor black

_he pulls out a can of spray paint and spray paints his armor black, but he forgot to check the can completely and it turned out to be magic paint, which turned his armor permanently black_

Bren: okay, time to go

_he goes to the area, with everyone racing inwards in a big circle, but then a GIGANTIC explosion was heard and shortly after a pebble fell onto the ground_

Cloaky: WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?????? FINISH THE CHALLENGE!!!!!!!!!

_they all run at the capture zone so fast that if it wasn't recorded no one would know who won_

Cloaky: play the replays

_it goes in super slow motion to reveal that bren got it there 0.(one million zeroes here)1 seconds before everyone else_

Cloaky: AND BREN WINS

Bren: WOOH

Cloaky: the rest of you get to vote one unlucky player

_later at the debate_

Arron: nai is pretty annoying, and evil-like

Kalana: well, alister is WAY powerful

Emile: same for evie

Athena: we can't vote off either of those 2

Emile: why not?

Athena: the author won't allow it

Zane: .... what?

Athena: well, nai IS annoying and seemingly evil

Bren: so we remove nai?

Arron: agreed

_later at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: one of you is leaving, and i don't know how chris mclain did this, it's SO boring, anyway, first up is bren, then athena, the alister, then kalana

_the before mentioned claim their lives_

Cloaky: the next ones are evie, arron, zane, michael, and tez

_the before mentioned get up and claim their lives_

Cloaky: the last silver life, goes TO ............................ emile

Emile: YYYEEEEEEEESSSS

Nai: WHAT?

Cloaky: please refer to 10 lines of text ago

Nai: what?

Cloaky: well, you are OFF

_they go to the turret of doom_

* * *

_meanwhile, in the real world_

* * *

Chris: what do you mean the virtualizer is broken?

Intern: i MEAN, that you guys will have to wait to be virtualized in the normal virtualizer

Shatia: what about _that _one

_she points to a smaller than regular virtualizer_

Intern: that one is for letters and such

Sandy: so, we have to wait? i mean, we made an audition tape and mailed it here, but the postage system from where we live is pure crap

Intern: well, you will have to wait 2 more days to get there

Chris: oh

_jason picks the intern up by the shirt_

Jason: you will get us there TOMORROW, or i will rip your eyes and thumbs out and shove your thumbs into your brain and shove your eyes down your throat

Intern: puh, you wouldn't do th-gulp

_he sees jason grab hold of his right thumb_

Jason: try me

Intern: OKAY OKAY OKAY, i'll get you there tomorrow, just please don't hurt me

_jason puts him down_

Jason: i'm glad you see it our way

_they leave to go to a hotel nearby_

Intern: okay, to work

_he starts working on the machine_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Nai: NO

_he gets eliminated and his zombies go to kalana_

Kalana: humph

Cloaky: well, that was, good, anyway, you guys get some sleep cause tomorrow is the next challenge

_they all leave towards the inns_

* * *

_meanwhile, in another dimension_

* * *

Ethan: i can't die now

_Ethan HP 100_

Tricky: i shall win, clowns cannot die

_he swats him off the cliff_

Ethan: no, no, NOOOOOO

_he falls through a portal back to rpg world_

Ethan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: wait, it should happen at about 3, 2, 1

_suddenly ethan's body slams out the sky and lands on the ground, exploding half of it_

_Ethan HP: 0.(one million zeroes)1_

Cloaky: well, tomorrow is consternation, oh well, bye ethan

_cloaky walks away while ethan's body just stays there while the screen fades away_

* * *

**well, easter chapter is finally up, hope you enjoyed it**

**chris, sandy, shatia, and jason are all friends of mine in real life, they would have submitted characters but they were WAY busy, so i squeezed them in**

**they won't be here long, they WILL get voted off, eventually, i just want to keep the series going for a few-more-than-intended chapters, okay, it IS a good series**

**i have found out that the words for the episodes of madness combat are just fancy words for things like: retreat, attack, hatred, infiltration, putting all the bits and pieces together, and such**

**the levels and stuff of everyone**

******Ethan- lvl 63.99= magic soldier- MAX HP: 3000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 62.99= palisade/black sage- MAX HP: 4000**

**Zane- lvl 65.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 59.99= magi captain- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 64.34= gray sage- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alister- lvl 64.46= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 1500**

**Michael- lvl 65.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- lvl 61.67= weapon-master- MAX HP: 1000**

**Bren- lvl 64.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 62.17= silent converter- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**well, where i live, it's almost easter, so i added that little easter touch to the challenge, see ya next time, also, do you want me to add the characters to extend the story by a few chapters? i want to know if it is okay with you guys, also, shout-out to the 100th reviewer, just saying, OH, and check out my newer poll**


	15. Well, There Goes Reality As We Know It

**welcome back, check out my 100th reviewer, wait, what, oh, well, my 100th reviewer really has nothing to check out, no stories and no profile stuff, well, check out all my reviewers who reviewed chapter 14, i loves you reviewing peoples, LUVS, but yeah, on with the show, er, story**

**Disclaimer: contrary to popular belief, bolding words does NOT make them a darker shade of black, just thicker, oh, yeah, i totally (don't) own tdi, or that one reference to iCarly, OR kirbopher from newgrounds**

* * *

_opens to super early in the morning with tez talking to the captain general supreme_

General: you are to be advanced

_he casts a mist over tez, making his armor full tank (compete with rivets) plating, with a tank armor spartan helmet, his sword become larger in the blade and gain an open at the end, which fires tank artillery, his paladin sword becomes bigger and made of tank armor material, and his right eye turns into a robot eye machine gun that is hooked up to the entire right side of his head_

General: you are now a tank, heavy knight 3rd tier, enjoy your new power

Tez: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

General: but you might want to get some slee- wait, advancing someone gives them the energy given by 14 hours of perfect sleep, well, enjoy your new power

_tez leaves _

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_it shows ethan_

Static Voice: pain greater than maximum threshold, incomplete, retry, insufficient performance, retry retry retry

_ethan struggles to move a little to grab his (stolen) rifle of ultimatum but blood immediately pours out of his body and he falls_

Static Voice: incomplete insufficient

_suddenly cloaky comes in to the vicinity_

Static Voice: vengeance

Cloaky: dude, wake up, WAKE UP

_he throws his body against a tree, then he runs over and tries to give him c.p.r._

Static Voice: suffer, suffer!!!!!

_suddenly ethan's body catches on fire with white flames, then cloaky picks him up and throws him against another tree_

Cloaky: GET UP

Static Voice: NO

_suddenly a bolt of white lightning hits him, then another, then another, then more and more and more until thousands of lightning bolts are hitting him, then he returns to full life, no bandages or anything, except on his head underneath a ninja mask, and his shirt becomes a short sleeved gray kimono top, then he rises_

Ethan and Static Voice: KNOCK IT OFF

_he then goes at hyper speed and punches cloaky so hard that it launches him into the castle, 3 miles away, then everyone teleports to where cloaky is_

_Cloaky HP 4,900,000_

Cloaky: help me

_then bren cuts the part of the wall around him out, then athena breaks the stone off of him_

Cloaky: thanks

Alister: what happened?

Cloaky: ethan has OFFICIALLY left the building, but he is in fort place in another world, so we are safe, okay, today's challenge is- wait

_he teleports them all to the virtualize area_

Cloaky: meet our 5 new contestants, they would have been here but the audition was MEGA late, first is shatia chiliand

_a white mage 3rd tier girl wearing a long, to her ankles, robe and a pointy wizard hat with bronze stars and moon on it, carrying a long staff with a shimmery sapphire orb on the end virtualizes_

Shatia: hi everybody

Cloaky: the next person is chris zhatiad

_a magic smith 3rd tier guy wearing a blue leather mage's robe and a tool belt with titanium tools virtualizes_

Chris: hey guys

Cloaky: the third is sandy jasenakel

_a bowman 3rd tier girl wearing a brown leather kimono and carrying an arrow revolver rifle (it has a rifle body with a large opening that has a revolving arrow holder) virtualizes _

Sandy: hey, how it's goin

Cloaky: and the dark and powerful jason vosithiheest

_a necromancer 3rd tier guy wearing a robe with a hood and carrying a staff with an amethyst crystal skull on it virtualizes_

Jason: hey

_suddenly ethan comes in and sees the four new players_

Ethan: oh, hey guys

_he teleports to another dimension_

Cloaky: now for the challenge, hey, where are alister and evie

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: wow, it's so peaceful out here in the forest of life

Evie: yeah, it is

Alister: yeah, oh hey, there's a lake

Evie: cool

_they go over to catch a fish, but when they get there the lake water turns into a dark red liquid_

Alister: whoa, well, i have 2 glasses arron made

_he pulls out 2 wine glasses, which he insisted were celebration glasses, then they take a boat out to the middle of the lake, and scoop up some liquid_

Alister: cheers, i guess

Evie: cheers

_they drink a tiny bit but taste salt and metal, then they spit it out instantly_

Alister: this isn't wine

Mysterious Voice: that's because it's blood

_they turn around to see a grey skinned figure that kinda looked like jesus_

Jesus: i am jesus, jesus-

Alister: christ

Jesus: no, jesus antaud

Evie: antaud?

Jesus: yes, i am against the wielder of the improbability drive

Alister: you mean ethan?

Jesus: yes, he has combined the powers of tricky, hank, and the auditor, i must find him

_he flies away, then the water turns into normal wine_

Alister: well, we can drink the wine now

_they start drinking the wine_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

suddenly jesus comes in

Jesus: everyone, i have come to help

Cloaky: good, we need all the help we can, y'know, in the long run, so, where will you be staying?

Jesus: i will be staying in that cloud

_he points to a cloud that looks like a house_

Cloak: oooookay......... so, today's challenge is, (TALENT) SHOW YO MOVES, we have an rpg talent show, the person who has the most amazing talent wins, you must combine your own talents with your powers in order to stand a chance, you CAN be in teams, but only two, the person/team who has the best talent wins, and i will be the judge of it all

_confession cam_

Bren: i'm kinda nervous

Alister: i can do this, i got the skills-

Cloaky: to make the kills to pay the bills for the pills, sorry, i was just continuing what alister said

Evie: me and alister are going to win this, if the room doesn't stop spinning, i think i drank too much, heh heh

Zane: i think i get this guy, he seems like he's the type of person who likes explosions, me and michael got this

Michael: zane, i doubt i can snipe the grenades you shoot, then again, i AM standing still

Zane: michael, you need to be riding a roller coaster

Michael: WHAT, no way

Zane: it would increase the skill count in our score by a lot

Michael: okay fine

Zane: yay

_normal cam_

Cloaky: so, players and groups, formulate, position, and directionize your performances

_with bren and kalana_

Bren: so, do you think we can pull off the stalemate-to-explosion

Kalana: i have a time bomb, i think we can, give me your sword

_he gives her his sword, on which she attaches a time bomb, then she attaches a time bomb to her own sword_

Bren: i think we can do this

_with jason_

Jason: AGAIN

_his undead play all the ocarina of time, wind waker, and twilight princess songs one after another in perfect harmony, with only one bad note_

Jason: AGAIN

_his undead play again, this time with perfect harmony_

Jason: perfect, now KEEP IT UP

_with alister and evie_

Alister: uhhhhhh, fireworks?

Evie: no

Alister: uhhhhhh, bombs?

Evie: no, and how come you keep suggesting explosives?

Alister: my brain is fried out on ideas

Cloaky(off screen): mine too

Evie: well, how about rainbow rod?

Alister: sounds good, explain

Evie: i stick my foot in a bucket of milk, then touch my tongue to my orb end of my staff then you touch your foot to the normal end and shoot aura out of it

Alister: and that will make rainbow stuff come out of the staff?

Evie: yeah

Alister: cool

_with chris_

Chris: okay, that should explode good

_with zane and michael, who are talking almost simultaneously _

Zane: aw c'mon

Michael: no, no, no

Zane: please

Michael: no, no, no

Zane: c'mon, will you do it

Michael: no, no, no

Zane: please?

Michael: NO NO NO NO NO A THOUSAND FRIGGEN TIMES NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zane: but why won't we just-

Michael: NO, I WILL **NOT** SNIPE GRENADES FROM A ROLLER COASTER, I WILL **NOT **JUMP OUT AT THE LAST SECOND, I WILL **NOT** GIVE A STUPID THUMBS-UP, I WILL **NOT **GIVE A BIG CHEESY GRIN, and most importantly, I WILL **NOT **WRAP ARM AROUND YOUR SHOULDER WHILE YOU DO THE SAME AND WE LOOK LIKE FOOTBALL PLAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_he grabs his head in anger_

Michael: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_he jumps onto a nearby tree, then jumps as high as he can and falls onto the ground_

_Michael HP 700 _

Zane: okay, but seriously man, it would show off you sniping skills

Michael: OKAY, FINE, jesus-

Jesus: you called?

Michael: no, anyway, but ONLY because i'm so good at sniping

Zane: COOL, let's practice

_with shatia and sandy_

Sandy: so i will shoot the arrows and you will control them

Shatia: yeah, let's try it

_sandy starts firing arrows and shatia controls them_

_with arron_

Arron: okay, so i will have the liquid metal fly onto a bomb and make it frag all over the place

_with tez_

Tez: WOOOOOOOOH

_he shoots out a flurry of magic and tank artillery_

Tez: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

_he shoots the artillery with his oculi (eye) machine gun_

Tez: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

_with emile, who is practicing something_

Emile: HEY EVERYBODY IT'S EMILE THE VETERAN!!!!! welcome back to, VIOLENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_he summons dual rocket launchers and then fires them everywhere, after which he stops time and explodes every single rocket in mid-air_

Emile: YEEEEEEEAAAAH, eat it, uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: well, i LOVE the violence, it's like my natural high, i don't know, time to-

_he pulls out a megaphone, then presses the siren_

Cloaky: START THE SHOW

_first up is arron_

Arron: okay, so's ya take yer metal and ya stick in da oven, then you wait until it burns your fingers off

_he sticks a fake hand in the melted metal_

Arron: then you throw it all onto a land-mine and

_he throws it onto a land mine, causing it to explode_

Arron: BOOM

Cloaky: HA HA HA HA HA, it was fast and explodey, but exposions make me laugh, so, 5

_second is bren and kalana_

Bren: i shall take you down

Kalana: i shall slice you up

_they stalemate for a while then kalana secretly activates the bomb_

Bren: your moves they are good, ah but your attacks they are weak

Kalana: well your skills they are good, ah but your attacks they are slow

_they continue to stalemate, then they jump back and then they charge, kalana's blade slicing through the air, and bren's chain blazing at hyperspeed, then on the final clash, the bombs on their swords explode, sending them flying_

Cloaky: whoa, that, was, EPIC, i give you two a 7

_third is jason_

Jason: AND, BEGIN

_he conducts the orchestra of undead with his staff and commands them to play every single zelda song, from wind waker to ocarina of time, EVERY single player useable song, when they finally finish after 10 minutes, they bow to cloaky_

Cloaky: dignity, skill, grace, honor, respect, 8

Jason: YES

_next is sandy and shatia_

Sandy: and, GO

_she fires arrows like crazy and shatia controls them and makes them go into shapes, then they finish with "we 'heart' u cloaky"_

Cloaky: i like me too, that deserves a 7

Sandy and Shatia: YAY

_next is emile_

Emile: i will show, the art, of, WAR

_he summons dual rocket launchers then fires 75 rockets, he then goes into mega bullet time and shoots every single rocket to explode all at once, then he leaves mega bullet time and every rocket explodes_

Cloaky: whoa, epic skill, major exploding-osity, i LOVE it, 8

Emile: booyah

_next is athena_

Athena: i am playing the magic guitar

_she shoots magic through out her shields, turning them into a guitar_

Athena: now, let's play this

_she plays with "finishing the most impossible song in guitar hero 3 with a perfect score" skill, after a few bars, she plays the songs by red and tenacious d, when she finishes, she says_

Athena: GO EQUALS THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloaky: FANTASTIC, TERRIFIC, AMAZING, other synonyms for really good, you deserve a 9

Athena: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_next is alister and evie_

Evie: i have a bucket of goat milk

Alister: and i have an aura foot

Evie: now check out what happens when i touch my tongue to the orb while alister touches his foot to the pole part

_they do so and rainbow lightning starts surging all around the staff_

Evie: thit it tho kul

Alister: i agree

Cloaky: cooooooooool

_he is mesmerized by the lightning, even after it stopped_

Cloaky: aaaaaaaah

_he gets slapped_

_Cloaky HP 4,8,999,000_

Cloaky: ow, oh, yeah, uh, 6

_next is chris_

Chris: let's light this sucka

_he throw the grenade up, which makes an explosion, then the pieces of it explode, then the pieces explode, then the pieces explode, then it FINALLY dies down after it reaches atom explosion _

Cloaky: wow, that was awesome, cool, 8

second to last is tez

Tez: and a, AUGHWILUWILUWILUWAAAAAAAAAAH

_he fires off tons of artillery and bullets and magic that one with normal eyes would go blind, when he finishes he is standing in an epic pose_

Cloaky: excellent, i give unto you, a 9

Tez: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

_the third and second to last are zane and michael_

Zane: check dis skill

_michael jumps into the roller coaster_

Cloaky: hmm

_the roller coaster starts while michael bolts his sniper rifle, then he calls for zane to fire_

Michael: CLEAR

_zane fires and michael snipes it in midair_

Michael: CLEAR

_another grenade is fired and shot_

Michael: CLEAR

_another, then the rest are fired and shot one after another_

Cloaky: that, was, pure, SKILL

_he claps_

Cloaky: and ZANE AND MICHAEL WIN IT WITH A 10

Zane: YES

Michael: humph

Cloaky: well, the auto loser, as this was secretly a sudden death challenge, is ARRON

Arron: what? NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

_he is taken to the turret of doom_

_the view back's out, revealing ethan, looking at a screen, then rotates to show his face and three figures behind him, a black and flaming one with red eyes, a clown having a slight seizure, and jesus, then the screen slowly fades away_

* * *

**well, i finally did it, 5 days after chapter 14, if life slows down, i will do a chapter a day, like with my first 6 "episode of the show" chapters, well, enough with my problems**

**GASP, a person has unleashed all emotion and power, and left the competition?**

**the levels and things **

******Ethan- lvl ?????= improbability overlord- MAX HP: ?????**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 64.99= palisade/black sage- MAX HP: 4000**

**Zane- lvl 67.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 61.64= magi tank- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 66.14= gray sage- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alister- lvl 66.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 1500**

**Michael- lvl 67.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 66.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 65.14= silent converter- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- lvl 62.41= white sage**

**Chris- lvl 63.01= magic-master **

**Sandy- lvl 62.82= hunter**

**Jason- lvl 62.13= graves-man**

**well, there are 13 in competition players left, that is it, 13 or less chapters left**


	16. References, Reading, and 101 Zombies

**instead of every other chapter, the madness thing will update every 3 chapters, so madness update will be in chapter 18, then 21, then 23**

**HIATUS IS OVER, no, i am not dead, i just was lazy, anyway, on with it**

**i have plans for a sequel, it will have a lot more in it**

**thoughts are italics with speakers**

**to give you an idea of how big rpg city city is, every rpg class hall of advancement is 500 feet away from each other, except for in the castle, all the knight jobs are in the castle**

**this is part 1 of a 5 part zombie challenge streak**

**Disclaimer: A THOUSAND ****ING TIMES NO, NO I DO NOT OWN TDI, IF YOU THOUGHT THAT THEN **** SMASH BROTHERS SERIES FOR NO REASON**

* * *

_opens to ethan, talking to some minions_

Ethan: so, are we all clear?

_the minions all reply yes_

Ethan: good, i ain't got 100,000 hp and level 200 for nothing, but i ain't competing for money and secret powers anymore either, and i need to stop talkin western-like

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_michael walks into the royal library and finds zane reading_

Michael: hey zane, new assignment.

Zane: i'm busy, go away.

Michael: what are you doing?

Zane: i am catching up on my reading

Michael: okay

_he leaves_

Zane: okay now, wait, i lost my place, NO, now i have to start over_  
_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Bren: so you want my help?

Michael: yeah, zane is being unhelpful

Bren: so what do i do?

Michael: easy, you run in, then kill enemies while i snipe them

Bren: sounds easy........

Michael: it's not

Bren: okay......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Jesus: well, your technique is stupid

_he watches tez go and shoot everywhere and slash at everything_

Tez: AUGH

Jesus: unbelievable

_he rubs his temples in frustration_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Kalana: okay, that should do it

_she looks at 100 undead soldiers_

Kalana: HA

_jason interrupts_

Jason: well look at _that_

_he points to 1,000 soldiers, all doing what he says_

Kalana: humph

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: time to do some elimination

_he teleports to the front door of the forging masters chamber, knocks on it, then teleports 50 feet away_

Chris: hello?

_ethan loads some clips to make laser bullets, then charges and fires it_

_Chris HP 0_

_chris has been defeated  
_

Ethan: i think that that's enou-WHOA

_he fires in the direction he heard a noise from, which turned out to be sandy_

Ethan: 2 down, that's enough

_he teleports away_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: ........

_he walks along the forest trail_

Alister: WHOA

_he sees a lucario, then walks over to it_

Alister: um, i need to do CPR

_he does CPR on the lucario for five minutes, with no result_

Alister: man, i didn't want to do this, but-

_he starts doing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on the lucario, it then coughs_

Alister: it's alive, well, i don't know any aura healing, i think geno does

_he ties the lucario to his back with an aura rope, then starts running to aura master hall, then activates his aura jets, and gets there shortly_

Geno: alister, your early

Alister: no time, i found this lucario dead in the woods, i revived it, but it's still hurt badly

Geno: well, you didn't look hard enough, there are shackles, cuts, porcupine needles, burns, poisoning, and water mildew all over it

Alister: ew

Geno: i can help it, strap this around it's mouth

_alister straps a gas mouth cover, then geno turns on the machine, and surgery drugs where passed through the tube _

Geno: okay, now to begin

_he covers the lucario in aura, then the needles come out, then the burns and cuts and poisons are healed, the shackles are then broken off, then the mildew is removed_

Alister: okay, he's done

Geno: not quite, there are spaces where it's muscle tissue is suppressed, it must rest so the muscle tissue can un-suppress, allowing it to be back at full acrobatic ability

Alister: okay, well, tomorrow IS the challenge

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Evie: alright, this is fun

_she continues to blast her way throughout the forest_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Shatia: WHOA

_she keeps running as she gets boulders launched at her_

Shatia: OH MY GOD

_she continues running, unaware of her ability to magically shield herself_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Athena: you can not shoot through my shields emile

Emile: your right, time to step it up a notch

_he curls up into a ball of energy and the energy explodes out, when the smoke clears emile has green super saiyan energy going around him and emerald crystal armor_

Emile: DIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_he fires 9001 lasers at athena_

Athena: IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!

_they for some reason teleport to a colosseum _

Emile: THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!!!

_he stops firing_

Athena: well, face my laser

_she charges and then fires a laser_

Athena: DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLAAAAAAAAAAAA

_they teleport to the city again_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: hmm

_alister wakes up and takes in his surroundings_

Alister: oh, geno?

_he looks over to where he saw geno last, when he doesn't see him, he looks everywhere, he looked everywhere, and everywhere, and found nobody, but he sensed something wrong, he sat up, rubbed his eyes, then looked closer, he then saw something that wasn't supposed to be there_

Alister: what's a geno doll doing here?

_suddenly something burst through the wall_

Thing: i'm the tails doll, i am a doll, that thing is not a doll

Alister: umm

_he shoots the tails doll with aura lightning, which makes it disappear, when it does, he goes over to the geno doll_

Alister: hmm, wait

_he covers it in aura, shortly after, it returns to the real geno_

Alister: whew, hey, where is the lucario?

Geno: i don't know, i fell asleep

_they look to where the lucario was, just to find it with it's entire front side burned_

Geno: hey, wait, that's my lucario, i made that mark on it

_he goes over to it's body, and points to the spike on it's chest, pointing out that it is gold_

Geno: well, it's really dead, nothing can change that, soon, it's life force will die out, and it will disappear

Alister: aw, it's dead

Geno: i'm afraid so, it's a shame

Alister: yeah

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: it's time for the challenge

_he teleports them to an old western town (there are buildings on two sides, and one long alley way between them, no buildings are on the ends_

Cloaky: hey you, in front of the computer reading this, do you remember the challenge in tdi season 1 where chef was hunting the campers, well, RPG VERSION TIME

Bren: so like, a virtual chef will come after us?

Michael: what's up with this town? there are no people here

Cloaky: of course there aren't. to the person in front of the computer, have you seen or heard of the movie, death valley 2: revenge of bloody bill? well, that is the challenge

Emile: wait, what do you mean "the person in front of the computer"

Alister: so, are there zombies? bloody sounds like zombies

Cloaky: yes, yes there are zombies

Evie: man, i hate zombies, i don't hate a lot of things, but zombies is 1

Cloaky: there are 4 ways to get invincibility, 1, do not get found by bloody bill at all, 2, if bloody bill gets you, you can help him take out players, 3, you can get to the invincibility zone located in the creek, 4, you can try to take out bloody bill, but if you have seen the movie, you know how he gets defeated, and none of you look like that character, now ENTER, THE, BLOOD

_they all walk into the town, but bren stops_

Bren: wait, population: 99? that's impossible, there are NO people here

Cloaky: the author has seen the movie, and he knows what it means

Bren: who?

Cloaky: uh, never mind

_bren enters the town and cloaky teleports away_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Zane: wait, was the challenge today? um, i don't know, eh, i'll go back to reading, WAIT, CRAP, i lost my place again, dang it, i have to start over again

_he flips his book back to the beginning and goes back to reading it_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Michael: man, these zombies are everywhere, but they're oblivious, so as long as i don't shoot, they won't notice me

_BANG chi-chi_

Emile: man, all the fragments went to it's sides

Michael: crap, we have their attention

_suddenly all the zombies simultaneously turn their heads to michael and emile_

Emile: RUN

Michael: see ya

_he jumps onto the roof of a nearby building, safely out of zombie reach_

_with alister_

Alister: hmm, oh a house

_he runs to a house nearby_

Alister: WHOA

_he blasts away 4 zombies then starts running away_

_with jason_

Jason: what the, a chimney coming out of the ground?

_he climbs onto the chimney, but falls into it _

Jason: whoa, an underground house, hey, what's that?

_he summons a conjurer skeleton, who makes a ball of light_

Jason: whoa, a scythe

_he grabs the scythe, which mysteriously went into his inventory_

Jason: okaaaaay? i'm leaving

_he jumps out of the chimney_

_with emile_

Emile: crap, these zombies are persistent

_he looks back and sees the zombies chasing him, then realizes that when he goes through the entrance of the town, he comes out the end of the town, then stops_

Emile: what the? WHOA

_he starts running again_

Emile: where's hacker when ya need him?

_with evie_

Evie: well, i'm safe, at the top of this tree

_with bren_

Bren: hey, what's that?

_he runs over to michael_

Bren: oh, hey michael

_michael gets surprised and accidently fires at emile, luckily he missed_

Michael: dude? what is your problem?

Bren: i don't know

_they jump down off of the building_

Michael: we should be safe, emile is a fast runner

_he slings his sniper rifle over his back, making it accidently fire_

Michael: whoops

_a loud scream is heard_

Michael: SORRY

_suddenly a man dressed like a confederate soldier walks up to them_

Man: hello, i'm billy, billy the man

Bren: wait, so your "billy the kid", only grown up?

Billy: yes, what are your names?

Bren: i'm bren

Michael: i'm michael

Billy: well, brenathan, michaelangelo, you, are, dead

_he stabs them_

Billy: as much as my name is, **bloody bill**

_bren and michael rise, with giant glowing red z's on their chests_

Bloody Bill: now, let's find your, frrrrriiieeennnnds

_they leave the area_

_with kalana_

Kalana: man, why isn't it working?

_she tries to take over the zombies, but fails every time_

Cloaky: that's because bloody bill's powers have disabled zombie summoning for the challenge

Kalana: oh

_with tez_

Tez: OOH

_he keeps running, avoiding zombies with guns' bullets by just barely an inch_

_with athena_

Athena: well, there's a church

_she enters the church_

_with emile_

Emile: there ist one

_he points to evie, who soon is zombified by bloody bill_

Cloaky: well, emile has one invincibility

_with alister_

Alister: ah good, i lost them

_he starts walking away from town, but appears at the end_

Alister: what the?

_he sees bren and michael_

Alister: HI GUYS!

_they turn around and point at him_

Bren and Michael: THERE'S ONE

_alister gets blasted and soon rises as a zombie_

_with kalana_

Kalana: lucky i made a conjurer, and he made me float with this leaf chair

_with shatia_

Shatia: invisibility spell combined with a good hiding place will win me invincibilty

_she shifts slightly in her position in the tree_

_with emile_

Emile: hmm?

_he sees bren and michael_

Emile: HEY, MICHAEL

Michael: hmm?

_emile points at him, then gives an epic thumbs down_

Michael: okay?

_with jason_

Jason: alright, this room is safe, and locked, and barricaded, and magically enhanced, and the floor and windows are reinforced and the area down stairs is reinforced, and the foundation is magically reinforced, and i am SAFE

_he falls asleep_

_with athena_

Athena: helloooo

_she sees a man in front of a podium_

Man: and so today, we worship the death of bloody bill, the ruthless killer, who killed many people of this town

_he repeats what he just said a few times before athena blows him up_

Athena: hmm, a door?

_she enters the door_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Zane: wait a second, the challenge WAS today, and i missed it, well, i'm too late, CRAP, i lost my place again, now i have to start ALL over again, AGAin, AGAIN

_he flips to the beggining of his book, then starts reading again_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: well, 30 minutes left

_with kalana_

Kalana: it's boring up here, eh

_she fires a blade wave of fire at the ground_

_with tez_

Tez: WOOH

_he blows up a building_

Tez: WOOOOH

_with shatia_

Shatia: wait, i need to find the creek

_she runs off_

_with michael_

Michael: hmm, no players here

_with athena_

Athena: a casket?

_she looks inside and sees a flashback, showing bloody bill being killed only by his sabre striking him in the heart, then it ends and there is a picture which has a woman with brownish blond hair and a caption below it says "my beloved sister, karen senmikle"_

_she hears a noise and turns around to see bloody bill_

Bloody Bill: well, hello

Athena: _wait, so i'm related to him?, wtf?, well, WAIT, maybe i could use that_

Bloody Bill: i said hello

Athena(in a western accent): well howdy brother, i missed you for the LONGEST time, hows'bout a hug for you little sis?

_bill stumbles forward, and pulls her into a hug_

Bloody Bill: karen, i missed you so much, i thought i would never see you again

Athena: bill, do you know what i want

_she secretly takes his sabre_

Bloody Bill: what is that?

_she takes a step back_

Athena: YOUR HEAD ON MY MANTLE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

_she slices his head off with extreme power, watches his head fall off and his body fall to the floor, then throws his sabre through the wall_

_with jason_

Jason: WHOA

_he catches a sabre and it turns to a black handle and amethyst blade sabre for necromancers, he then holds onto it_

Jason: sweet

_with shatia_

Shatia: wait, WHOA

_they all get teleported to the entrance to the town_

Cloaky: well, you all survived, some more than others, the winners of invincibility ARE kalana, bren, athena, and michael, the ones who are able to be voted off tonight are, alister, evie, tez, shatia, emile, jason, and, wait, where is zane?

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Zane: wait, the challenge must have ended by now, and WAIT, i lost my place AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN, i have to start over, this book has no chapter system, oh well

_he flips to the beggining and reads from there_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: well, no participation equals no silver life ceremony

_he teleports them back to rpg city_

Michael: okay, zane is going to get it

_he goes to the royal library, where zane is reading the last 2 pages of his book_

Michael: HOW COME YOU WEREN'T AT THE CHALLENGE

Zane: WHOA

_he throws the book into the air by mistake, then accidently fires a grenade at it_

Zane: finally, i finished the book, i was on it ALL day

Michael: i KNOW where you are going tonight, now MOVE IT

_he pushes zane along with his sniper rifle, eventually reaching tar pits, then he shoots zane in_

_Zane HP 500_

Zane: help, i'm sinking

Michael: tough luck

_he starts to walk away but gets shot into the pit by a grenade_

_Michael HP 400_

Michael: WHOA

Zane: HA

_suddenly they get teleported out by cloaky_

Cloaky: hello, spa fans, that's tar, not mud

Zane: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?

Michael: we are NOT spa fans

Cloaky: okay, okay, geez, it's called a joke, learn about it sometime

_at the debate_

Bren: well, emile was, off

Kalana: i agree, well, i'm out

Michael: where to?

Kalana: meeting...

Athena: okay, see ya

Kalana: bye

_she leaves_

Michael: well, shatia is a threat

Bren: are you sure?

_flashback_

_Bren: whoa!_

_Shatia: HI BREN_

_she runs up to him_

_Shatia: hey, what's up?_

_Bren: nothing much_

_Shatia: kk, BYE_

_she runs off_

_flashback end_

Bren: see?, no threat

Michael: i see your point, but she still is a threat, she could be acting like a nice person

Athena: i agree

_kalana comes running in _

Kalana: i agree too

_she continues running out of sight, then jason comes in_

Jason: where'd kalana go?

_they all point towards town_

Jason: k, thanks

_he runs off_

Bren: i sense a budding relationship....

Athena: so, shatia?

Bren: yeah, i think so too

_emile comes in_

Emile: me too

Michael: me too

_they all leave the area_

_at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: you all know the drill, bren michael kalana and athena, then alister evie tez and jason, wait, has anyone seen chris and sandy?

_suddenly a black flaming figure appears out of the ground_

Figure: they have been eliminated by my master

_it teleports away_

Cloaky: okaaaay? the final life, goes to.......

_emile and shatia look at each other nervously_

Cloaky: .....................................

_epic drama music starts playing_

Cloaky: .......... emile

Emile: YES, EAT IT, YEAH

Shatia: WHAT, how could you choose EMILE

Emile: i am going to speak in leet

Shatia: what?

Emile: y0u 5h4ll 63 k1ll3d n0w n00b

Shatia: ?

_she gets taken away to be killed_

Emile: 1 4m 7h3 w1nn3r, v1c70ry 15 M1N3, H4 H4 H4 H4

_at the turret of doom_

Shatia: no. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

_she gets obliterated_

Cloaky: well, goodnight

Emile: 533 y0u 70m0rr0w

_they all leave_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

Ethan: okay, so, men, state you names

Black Figure: the auditor

Figure with a halo: jebus christ

Clown looking figure: tricky

Ninja looking figure: hank

Figure with a bandana and sunglasses: sanford

Figure with a visor and jacket: deimos

Ethan: alright, we strike when the sides are evened

_the screen fades out, with ethan's eyes red glowing eyes getting brighter, then they, too, fade out_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

**well, hiatus is over, i am back, with a motivation**

**so, when the sides are even, the evil guys will attack? what could that mean, find out in CHAPTER 21**

**so, 2 players are assassinated by evil, wow, evil strikes**

**levels and other stuff i'm too lazy to list but i'm not too lazy to type this that you are reading right now**

******Ethan- lvl 200= improbability overlord- MAX HP: 100,000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- lvl 66.99= palisade/black sage- MAX HP: 4000**

**Zane- lvl 69.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 63.64= magi tank- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 66.15= gray sage- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alister- lvl 67.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 1500**

**Michael- lvl 69.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 67.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 68.14= silent converter- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- lvl 66.13= graves-man**

**BYE, for now...... at least, don't expect me to take 3 weeks on the next chapter, it may be 1 week, probably at the most**


	17. Running gag into the Death of Battle

**hey people, i'm back, for TOTAL, DRAMA, RPG**

**so last chapter was late due to production issues, it's a funny story, but i am sure you'll be OK without knowing it, anyway, BEGIN**

**before a person speaks i may put a location or something right after their name in a parenthesis**

**part 2 of 5 of zombie challenge streak**

**Disclaimer: tdi belongs to cartoon network, and i was not involved in the making of tdi, in fact, i don't even have a job with cartoon network  
**

**

* * *

**

_opens to bren and michael sparing, bren with one chain-sword, and michael with his kar 98_

Bren: you are a formidable opponent, but i will win

Michael: no, i shall win, you are stuck at a 4 foot range, while i can shoot you from over 100 feet

Bren: ah, but i have nimble moves and a great throwing arm

_he throws his sword at michael, who dodges, but the sword follows him and he runs away_

Michael: STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!!!!

Bren: I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CAN'T SO I WON'T

_he watches the sword chase him like a heat seeking missile_

Bren: OK, what is this, a cartoon?

Cloaky(way offscreen): NO, IT'S A FICTIONAL STORY

Bren(to cloaky): WHAT?

Cloaky(still off screen): NEVER MIND

_bren chases after his chain-sword  
_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile  
_

_

* * *

_

Tez: OOH

_he sees bren's chain-sword and chases it along side bren_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

Evie: what the?

_she sees michael run by_

Evie: hi michael

_suddenly bren's chain sword flies by_

Evie: hi chainsaw

_suddenly tez and bren run by_

Evie: hey, i'm supposed to keep him from going insane

_she chases tez_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

_alister walks out of the aura master hall_

Alister: ah, fresh air, 10 hours of playing super mario rpg was fun, but i need a break, to stretch

_suddenly michael runs by_

Alister: hey dude

_bren's chain-sword flies by_

Alister: WHOA

_bren and tez run by_

Alister: hey guys

_suddenly evie runs by, then alister starts running by next to her_

Alister: hey

Evie: hi

* * *

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

Kalana: hmm........

Jason(behind her): hey

Kalana: ACK

_she jumps backwards and sees jason_

Kalana: oh hey

_suddenly michael runs by_

Kalana: hey, i think he wants a race

_she chases after him along with jason_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

_zane is reading a book while leaning on a wall of a main road building_

_zane is humming_

_suddenly michael runs by, then kalana and jason, but zane doesn't notice_

_zane continues humming, then he hears a chainsaw noise, and freaks out_

Zane: WHOA

_he accidentally throws his book forwards and bren's chain-sword shreds it to pieces_

Zane: AW COME ON!

_he chases the sword to avenge his good book_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

_athena and emile are battling for the king's amusement, not even noticing that it's actually cloaky_

Athena: HYAAAAH

_she throws a wave of energy_

Emile: HUWAAAAAAAAH

_he blocks with a gatling gun, then fires, but athena blocks that, then they go back and forth with magic and shrapnel_

_meanwhile_

__

Kalana: WHOA

_she grabs bren's chain-sword by the handle and goes flying with it_

_

* * *

_

_meanwhile_

_

* * *

_

_michael runs so fast and strong that he runs through several castle walls, eventually crashing into the stand of the throne, taking athena and emile with him, then jason follows suit, then kalana slashes through the lowest support beam, followed by zane, then tez crashes too, then bren runs in and claims his sword, but evie and alister crashed into him, then the whole throne comes crashing down, and cloaky stands up out of the ruins of his very comfortable throne very peeved_

Cloaky: WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO, THIS WAS **MY **THRONE, SERIOUSLY, AND NOW IT'S RUINED

_cloaky finally notices that everyone is unconscious_

Cloaky: oh, whoops

_he uses his host powers to make everyone conscious again_

Cloaky: NOW, we will have the challenge early as a punishment

_he teleports them to a desert town_

_A NEW PLAY-A NEW PLA-A NEW PL-A NEW P-A NEW-A NEW PLAYER HAS-HAS-HAS JO-HAS JOIN-HAS JOINED THE-HAS JOI-JOI-JOI-JOINED THE BATTLE-JOINED THE BATTLE._

Cloaky: welcome, to, zombie challenge number 2, zombie war zone

Alister: say WHAT?

Cloaky: there are 10 of you, and 13 of them, they are all highly trained, yes all, counter strike stick animation videos, you left a couple classes out, so now, we have included them, well, good luck, you have to kill them, the one who kills the most wins

_he teleports away_

_cloaky has left the game_

Emile: well, cya

_he runs off_

Michael: wait, didn't he come from one of these things?

Jason: i think so, i watched the show from my laptop before i got here

Zane: well we all better get to work then

_he hears a noise off to his side and fires his grenade launcher in the direction_

Zombie Guy: OOOOWWW, MY SHOTGUN ARM

_zane runs over to him and takes his shotgun_

_Zane Gains: Auto shotgun, zane can now use: dual auto shotguns_

Zane: sweet

_he pulls out his other shotgun and runs off_

_the others split up_

_with kalana_

Kalana: hmm, OH

_she sees a guy with dual knives_

Guy: ah, a sheath for my blade

_the 2 go into a stale mate, and kalana pulls off a fire energy wave, and kills the zombie_

_with 2 zombies_

Zombie 1: assassin, i'm worried

Zombie 2 (a.k.a. Assassin): don't be, psycho, NONE of them are as dumb as, **him**

Psycho (a.k.a. Zombie 1): yeah, wait, what was that noise?

_emile rounds the corner_

Psycho: OH MY FD GOD

Emile: ah, yes

_he summons a pancor jackhammer (fully automatic shotgun) and blasts the 2's heads off_

_with jason_

Jason: HA, i found you

_he sinks into the shadows with black aura and appears behind the guy _

Spawner(guy): i am the ultimate spawner

Jason: cool

_before spawner could react jason cut his head off_

_20 minutes later, with emile having 2 and everyone else with 1_

Cloaky(in a sky cam): PLAYERS, 2 ZOMBIE SOLDIERS ARE LEFT

_everyone is in a clearing, showing that they each had a different amount of shrapnel wounds and knife slices_

Alister: so, where are the 2 last zombie soldiers?

_he gets answered with a sniper rifle shot at his shoulder_

Alister: MICHAEL!

Michael: what? that wasn't me

_the background music changes_

Song: oh camper camper, bun nun nun nun, oh camper camper.....

Athena: where is that coming from?

Song: oh camper camper, how was i supposed to know, buh nowp, you've gotta creaky door oh

_another sniper rifle shot is fired at the group_

Jason: SERIOUSLY

_a man walks in_

Man: hello, i am "the pro"

Song: when you were hiding i lose my mind, FALLING BEHIIIII-I-I-IIINND, kill me camper 1 more time

Bren: ROGER THAT

The Pro: YOU IDI-ACK

_bren throws his 2 chain-swords at camper and the pro_

Cloaky(on an intercom): bren wins INVINCIBILITY

Bren: YES

Cloaky: you unlucky 9 players must vote to see who is the unluckiest

_at the debate_

Bren: well, athena, that girl is crazy with a capital "I"

Emile: wait, since when is there an "I" in crazy?

Bren: there isn't, but there is in Izzy

Zane: HA HA HA HA HA

Kalana: so, we vote off athena

Michael: i agree

Alister: me 2

Evie: me 3

Jason: me 4

Bren: so, it's agreed, we vote off athena

_at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: 9 lives, 10 players, someone is dead by midnight, hey, dead by midnight, that sounds like a good name for a horror movie

Athena: get ON with it

Cloaky: okay then, rushy McRushy-pants, bren, michael, zane, kalana, jason, alister, evie, emile, and tez

_athena watches in horror as the other nine players get up and claim their silver lives_

Athena: WHAT?

Cloaky: you, became, an izzy, got it

Athena: oh, i see, one question, who arranged me getting voted off?

Bren: um, i did

Athena: i see

_she walks up to him, and kicks him in the crotch_

Bren: AH GAAAAWWWD

Athena: THAT, is for doing this to me

_she gets blasted with 10 tranquilizer darts, then gets taken away_

Athena: ZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZzzzzzZ

_she gets blasted and devirtualizes_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan(on a laptop): okay, so, they are soon to be evened, wait, what's this

_he looks at what is on his screen_

Ethan: TRICKY

_tricky runs in hastily_

Tricky: yes sir

Ethan: i have reason to believe you are hiding something

Tricky(looking really nervous): um, sir, what makes you believe that?

Ethan: THIS

_he points to the screen and un-pauses the video he was watching to reveal tricky's brain to be the improbability drive_

Tricky: well, uh, i uh, um, uh, i, eeeeh?

_ethan punches through tricky's head and pulls out the improbability drive, then tricky's body falls to the floor_

_the improbability drive covers itself in matrix codes and ethan absorbs it making 2 small metal patches on his back turn into chrome war paint on his cheeks, the bottoms of his boots turn titanium, and the patches turn into a silver vest_

Ethan: well, seven villains, we strike when there are seven players

_jesus looks nervous_

Ethan: what is the problem, soldier?

Jebus: i, kind of like the players

Ethan: so, it's treason i see, well, jebus

_he turns around _

Ethan: you, are......

_he turns his foot to the side slightly_

Ethan(while turning around): BANISHED

_he fires a laser at jebus sending him flying into the wall, shortly after, he gets sucked into a portal to RPG world, and becomes a telekinetic war hero, then slams into the ground at 500 mph_

Jebus: owwwww, my foot

_he gets up and staggers very slowly to town, 50 miles away, on one foot, in the rain, and without help, completely exposed to the elements_

_the screen goes blank after a few seconds_

* * *

**okay, so, having that stuff happen to jebus was pretty harsh, but hey, it's drama**

**well, i voted off one of my own characters, but i had to, because rules of fairness on these "submit your character" stories states that: 1. author must be fair and have everyone have a chance at winning, 2. author can not have any specifically said things the reviewers say that the character has after the first episode of the story, when the action starts, telling me stuff stops, 3. the author can not show any bias for character, and lastly 4. author can not allow themselves or anyone they; know, am friends with, or respect win on their shows.**

**people, i think you know who you are, *COUGH bre COUGH nten COUGH kage COUGH ulti COUGH mate COUGH tori COUGH nor COUGH zel COUGH phel COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH***

**levels and everything**

******Ethan- lvl 200= improbability overlord- MAX HP: 100,000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- lvl 69.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 63.64= magi tank- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- lvl 66.15= gray sage- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alister- lvl 67.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 1500**

**Michael- lvl 69.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 67.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 68.14= silent converter- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- lvl 66.13= graves-man**

**so, 3 days between last chapter and this one, i am speeding up again, see ya next time, OH, and check out my friend ultimateTORINOR, he's a cool guy and has a "submit your character" story also, check that out too, it's called "Total Drama the New Challenge", check him out while i make chapter 18**


	18. School had never been this evil

**well, did you miss me, i don't know, but i don't really care either, why did i ask that anyway?**

**so, info on stuff is no more, there is no longer any hidden information, enjoy your knowledge about my show's conventionals**

**part 3 of 5 part zombie challenge streak**

**zombies, unlike the many stereotypes and characteristics put upon them, are not that smart, or fast, or agile, or offensive, as most people make them out to be, zombies are slow, dumb, dumb in bending or side stepping, an not very strong, zombies can smell blood, are slow due to lack of brain functions, they are too stupid to compress themselves to walls to get through very narrow passages, and will normally press their bodies up against a barricade, and zombies can't break through several wood boards or anything tougher because all the have are fingernails finger nails can't cut through metal, or brick, or even wood for that matter, so zombies are lame**

**Disclaimer: so, tdi isn't mine, tdrpg is, in fact, SO much has changed, that only the very basic system is similar, stuff happens, do the challenge, someone gets invincibility, debate, vote someone off, end episode, repeat next episode, so, tdi isn't mine, tdrpg is mine and all mine till the end of **

* * *

_it shows the raging raged inn, where the guys sleep, then it shows the mauling melee inn, where the girls sleep, then it shows cloaky, in the castle, sleeping in the royal chambers, then it shows 5 figures, a man with silver on his face, a black figure with glowing red eyes, a guy dressed like a ninja with red goggles, a guy with a bandana around his head and a pair of perfectly circular sunglasses, and a guy with a visor over dozens of bandages on his head and a jacket over bandaging on his chest and midriff area, then they walk to the center of the city where ethan loads up a lightning clip, a water clip, and an amplify power clip into his rifle, then aims towards the sky, and fires, making a roar of thunder so loud, the people guarding the immersion tanks could hear it, outside of RPG world_

Ethan: **ATTENTION CITIZENS OF RPG WORLD, YOU ARE ALL UNDER MY NEW POWER, THOSE WHO REBEL WILL BE DESTROYED, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**

_down below npc people are bowing down to him, but the players and cloaky aren't, then ethan fires a giant laser at them, but cloaky teleports them a different town, one that is a mile long and a mile wide at the longest points, then they enter and go to an inn nearby, big enough for all of them, including cloaky, then they all crash in their new rooms because of sleep shortage_

_the next day, challenge day_

_jason knocks on cloaky's door_

Jason: HEY, CLOAKY, it's challenge day

Cloaky(in a whiney voice): GO AWAY

Jason: cloaky?

_he opens the door to see cloaky hidden under his sheets, with his cloak hanging on the wall_

Jason: cloaky?

_he flicks on the light and sees a tuft of sky blue hair sticking out from under cloaky's sheets_

Cloaky(in a whiney voice): GO AWAY, LEAVE, GET OUT OF HERE

Jason: okay, fine, geez

_he leaves and closes the door_

_shortly after cloaky rises up from his bed, showing himself as a man in his 20's with sky blue hair, a grey 3-ply silk shirt, a pair of black pants, dark brown leather combat boots, and a tool belt with a desert eagle on it, with a small grey wand with an amethyst spike on the open end being a bayonet for it, he sighs and walks over to his cloak_

Cloaky:_ sigh, i hate that i have to hide myself, but, i am at least getting paid for it, it makes it worth it, well, i better get going_

_he glumly grabs his cloak ad throws it into the air, a couple seconds later, it landed on him perfectly and he put his arm through the giant sleeves, then teleported away (i will give the first person who gets this guy's name right gets invincibility for their character, but you must say who your character is, otherwise, it won't count, because it would be too hard to know who had what character, here's a hint: a hint is in my pen name)_

_in a pitch black area with all nine players and cloaky_

Cloaky: i've waited ALL season for this, you, have to go, to school

Everyone: WHAT

Cloaky: that's the bad news, the good news is, there are some secret weapons in ZMS, the worse news, is that you don't have your weapons or powers, you have to find them, you can chose a handgun or a 6" knife as a weapon to keep you alive, the even worse news is that ZMS stands for "zombie middle school", the Horrible news is that this challenge has 3 phases, the ABSOLUTELY NOT POSSIBLE TO GET EVEN MORE HORRIBLE news is, no matter how many zombies you kill, if you go for the zombies, you won't get anywhere, your have to destroy the graves that spawn the zombies, and the graves and zombies have HP, now, CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON

_kalana, bren, tez, and evie chose a 6" knife, while alister, michael, zane, and jason pick a handgun, while emile cheats and hits the choice for both, giving him both weapons, then he pulls out a bayonet device and puts the knife as a bayonet on the handgun(which BTW all the handguns were a beretta 92fs)_

Cloaky: okay, now, BEGIN

_panels open up in the floor beneath them and the room gets lifted up to reveal ZMS, with 6 main parts, the west building, the main building, the west field, the football field, the secluded parking lot, and the parking strip behind the western building_

Cloaky: BEGIN, you have 10 minute head start before the round begins, GO

_they all split up_

_ alister goes into the boys locker room, and finds his aura powers in a locker, then he looks for his gauntlets_

_zane went to the library and looked behind the desk in their to find his grenade launcher_

Zane: sheesh, for a quiet place this makes a big boom

_he puts it onto his back and takes a book to reveal emile's veteran powers, but ignores them and starts reading_

_jason realizes that it's just like his old school, then he goes to the locker that was his in his old school and opens it to find his staff_

Jason: bingo

_bren finds one of his swords having the blade stuck in a giant slab of meat and tez's 2 swords all in the cafeteria_

_kalana finds her knives in the three girl's bathrooms_

_evie found her staff tied to the football field goal_

_michael looked and looked, but ended up finding alister gauntlets in the science lab class_

_emile found kalana's thief aura in the main building boy's bathroom sink_

_tez found michael's kar 98 and sniper rifle in the principal's office_

Cloaky: BEGIN

_a long and awesome guitar solo (if you have seen the "decline christmas" video on newgrounds, then think about the beginning guitar music thing) plays and gets louder while 100 graves fall from the sky one at a time, then two at a time, then three at a time, then four at a time, then the last grave falls with a thunder clap, then the guitar solo ends on the thunder_

_zombie students start climbing out of the graves almost immediately_

_with michael_

Michael: WHOA

_he blasts aura out of his hands _

_with zane_

Zane: hm hm hm hm hm hmmmm

_he turns a page in his book, not even noticing or being noticed by the insane amounts of zombies outside the library doors_

_with emile_

_emile used his new thief powers to turn invisible and sneaks from the bathroom to the library to fin zane reading_

Emile: hey zane

Zane(without looking up): hey

_emile looks around and finds his veteran's powers, then summons a pancor jackhammer, then blasts his way out and destroy's a few graves in the western field _

_with tez_

Tez: YAH

_he fires the two rifles somehow without having to bolt them_

_with bren_

Bren: WHOA

_he slashes up a few zombies, then revs up his chain-sword, and hold it in one hand and tez's paladin blade in the other, then takes off_

_with alister and evie_

Alister: okay, so, we both have our powers, wait, i have an idea

Evie(blinking her eyes excessively): what?

Alister: i will create a HUGE ball of aura, then you compress it with a shield spell until it is about the size of a marble, then disable the shield and BOOM, aura nuclear bomb

Evie: sounds cool

_alister creates a gigantic ball of aura, then evie casts a shield around it, then she makes the shield smaller and smaller, then, after it's the size of a marble, she moves it to the untouched football field, then disables the shield, causing all 16 graves to crumble and collapse_

Both: whoa

with kalana

Cloaky(on an intercom) ATTENTION, PLAYERS, IF YOU GET BITTEN THEN YOU ARE OUT OF THE CHALLENGE

Kalana: man, i need to be carefu-WHOA

_she gets bitten_

about 1 hour into the challenge, zane, kalana, jason, and michael are out, then, the 100th grave gets destroyed

Cloaky: PLAYERS, PHASE 2, ZOMBIE TEACHERS, ALSO, HALF OF YOU POWERS WILL BE RETURNED

_emile gets his weapon summoning powers back_

_alister gets his gauntlets back_

_evie gets her fire, ice, lightning, and wind spell powers back_

_tez gets his paladin's blade back_

_bren gets his other 2 swords back_

Cloaky: NOW BREAK THOSE TEACHER DOORS

_after a while, 3 of the 37 teacher doors are broken, then, within 30 minutes, the remaining get the others broken, with evie and tez getting bitten_

Cloaky: FINAL ROUND

_an action battle begin tune plays and emile, bren, and alister get teleported to the west field_

Cloaky: GO, ZOMBIE PRINCIPAL

_the door to the principal's office turns into a 7 foot tall grave and a GIANT zombie climbs out of the ground (to give you an idea, he is 50 feet tall and his arms and legs are big around as a school bus_

Bren: WHOA

Alister: oh man.......

Emile: WOOH, a challenge

_emile zooms into the main building undetected, while bren jumps up to the zombies face and uses the magic force of fire, ice, lightning, wind, and poison, to keep himself floating as he throws blade energy waves at hyper speed into the principal's eyes, then, he fires into his nose, making his nose bleed like crazy, alister shot the thing in it's legs and feet, then yelled out something _

Alister: HEY, PRINCIPAL, RUN **THIS**

_he forms a giant baseball and launches it into the principal's crotch_

Principal: AAAAAAAAAHHHH

_with emile, who had made his way to the main office, curled knee's jumped towards the grave, in slow motion it reveals him summoning a sledge hammer, then smashing it straight into the grave, just as the principal died, then they all get teleported to the west field_

Cloaky: and then winners are, alister, emile, and bren, alister gets 5 level and double hp bonus for doing that awesome kill to the principal

Alister: YES

_Alister HP 3000_

Alister: WOOT

Cloaky: the rest of you can choose who is awesome enough to face the turret of doom

_he teleports them back to rpg city_

_at the debate_

Bren: well, emile is WAY too much a a threat

_everyone else agrees_

_at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: okay, let's do this, you don't get, you don't live, you don't have a chance at winning our super secret prize, so, wait, i have 8 votes for emile, and he is INVINCIBLE, that leaves one vote that counts

Emile(points his head towards evie): evie

Evie: NOOOOOO

Alister: aw, DUDE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

Emile: together, you were to much of a threat, without her you are a mere bird poo on my windshield of victory

Alister: say WHAT?

_alister becomes furious and his aura flares up to an infinite maximum rating after which he unleashes a 10 foot across aura blast that burns through the ground but emile blocked it with easily with one hand_

Emile: it's no use dude, haven't you heard the lyrics to the geno's forest maze song? remember at the end?

_alister looks at him shocked _

Michael(to cloaky): why is staring at him like that, what does it say at the end?

Cloaky: oh, it says-

Cloaky(in a singing voice): I AM A GAMING GOD

Michael: oh

Alister: you, you, you, you

Emile: me me me me, what?

Alister: you, i heard you, it fit's together now, i heard in the death valley challenge, you started on lvl 90, you were and FD God, you, you, you

Emile: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY

Alister: YOU'RE A HACKER

Emile: WHAT?

Alister: it makes sense, you teleported, you have unmatchable power, you broke through magic shields, you have an INSANE gun summoning ability, you practically have the whole wide world at your finger tips

Emile: YOU DO NOT GET, DO YOU?

Alister: i get it perfectly clear

Emile: NO YOU DON'T, OKAY, I PLAY A TON OF VIDEO GAMES, I HAVE MAD FINDING SKILLS, ALL VETERANS CAN SUMMON WEAPONS, and, I DIDN'T START ON LEVEL 90, I PLAYED IN THIS WORLD AND BECAME LVL 90, AND I AM A STICK FIGURE BECAUSE I WANTED TO STAY A STICK FIGURE, OH, AND HACKER WAS A CHARACTER ON THE GAME COUNTER STRIKE WITH ME ON MY TEAM, DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR ACCUSATIONS?!?!?!?!?!?

_alister looks completely stupefied, then, he staggers to the inn, completely blank faced, not even realizing that his girlfriend was just killed minutes ago, just walking, blank faced, and stupefied_

Cloaky: dude, harsh much?

Emile: i did what i did, you can't linger in the past, see, like now, you can't just remember everything that i'm saying right now, you MOVE ON

Zane: we can't just "move on" after what you just said

_emile leaves with everyone glaring at him angrily, his eyes going from a dark glowing blue, to a glowing aqua blue, then the screen fades out and his eyes shine a bit longer, then fade out as well_

* * *

**well, 2 chapters in 2 days, i am FAST, well, life has slowed to a crawl for me, and writers adrenaline kept me awake **

**so, emile is turning evil, to clarify, in counter strike, when an FD God is on the counter terrorist side, his eyes are a bold blue, when being a terrorist, his eyes are a bold green, so, his eyes becoming lighter is bad**

**i am probably going to have my fast streak again, lots of chapter in less than a week, i want to get done before i get laid off from production of stories**

**levels and things i don't really mention**

******Ethan- lvl 200= improbability overlord- MAX HP: 100,000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- lvl 72.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 67.64= magi tank- MAX HP: 1000**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 74.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 72.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 71.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 72.14= silent converter- MAX HP: 1000**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- lvl 71.13= graves-man**

**well, maybe i can finish the story in less than 8 days, production will get laid off if i don't**


	19. Welcome To Zombieville, Population: dead

**i will maybe reply to some thing in reviews by you people**

**ZaneKazama001: CORRECT, TECHNICALLY CORRECT, his name is actually mach, but his last name is jakwikle, so you got it right, hooray, A WINNER IS YOU, oh, and aura masters, when experiencing ultimate rage, has their aura limit flare up to infinity, when it is over they go back to normal, so no, alister did NOT get a boost**

**Person in the area: wait, wait, wait a second, mach jakwikle? but that's the author's name**

**Author: i know, so, wait, if i am mach jakwikle and cloaky is mach jakwikle, then i am cloaky and cloaky is the author, so, i did a typical thing and put my own character in an author form into my story? in english, the author is in the story **

**so, we have an antagonist, surprisingly okay**

**part 4 of 5 part zombie challenge streak, zombie challenge streak is almost over**

**okay, i have a confession, my laptop, the computer that i write stories on, was given to me by my school, you see, the school has received a large grant of money, they used part of the money for some apple company program probably named something corny like"tech-knowledge-y" or something, so, each student, 7th grade through 12th grade, gets an apple mac, that was part of the money, the other is going to go to middle school reconstruction, you see, the structure itself is 50 years old, so, the school board decided to tear it down and build a new one, so that is the case in a nutshell, if i don't finish the story by may 13th, i won't have a laptop to write the stories on until october something this year(possibly, i am getting my own cool laptop sometime in the summer, but if i don't then it will be october) so, hiatus time, and so much, that you people will lose interest in my story, so i need to finish the story, then, i could start the sequel almost immediately when i get it back, anyway, enough wasting the time of any heartless people reading this, the disclaimer and story are right up next**

**Disclaimer: ok, so, tdi is DEFINITELY not mine, what made people even think that i owned it anyway?**

* * *

_opens to everyone asleep late in the night, then, without knowing it, they get teleported to a city, in the exact same spot as on top of some hotel room beds_

Cloaky: well, they will wake up to a big surprise

_he exits the hall and goes down stairs, then looks at something_

Cloaky: perfect

_he teleports a slug onto the street and a car breaks down and runs over it, making larva spurt out of it, then a police officer opens the door and rips the guy out of the car, escorts him a few feet with the barrel of his gun, but the guy trips and his mouth lands around the larva and he accidently swallows them_

Cloaky: eww, sick, but perfect

_he teleports away_

_the police officer picks up the guy then takes him to jail, then 2 hours later, larva start to grow and come out of his body, then they go to the bathroom and infect the sheriff while he was, well, i think you know what, meeting with the "great white round one"_

_the next morning_

_everyone is getting up and dressed at their own paces, then they all meet in the lobby with cloaky_

Cloaky: players, welcome to the final 8, any questions? i didn't think so, now, BYE

_he teleports away then teleports back_

Cloaky: oh, and alister, i got a memo that you are invincible this round

Bren: wait, what just happened

Michael: i don't know

Cloaky(on hidden speakers): players, you must survive ZOMBIE CITY, the first person to find the secret escape vehicle WINS

_emile's eyes go from a bright blue to a murky turquoise _

Emile: this is easy

_he walks out the door and gets attacked by over 50 zombies, then he runs back in_

Emile(shuddering in a fetal position): this is impossible

Alister: well, i am invincible

_he gets teleported away to a room where cloaky is with a lot of snacks and drinks_

Cloaky: sit a while, i'm watching a comedy

_alister sits down and looks at the large screens which are a few dozen cam shots of the city, then he grabs a coca cola and watches_

_with the players_

Tez: WOOH

_he tries to run out the door but his armor gets stuck then he tries again, then again, then again, then he realizes something, turns sideways, sidesteps out the door, and starts running down the street_

Emile: well, i am going to the roof to get a better view of everything

_he walks up the stairs_

Bren: well, wait, i see something, i can't tell what

_he strains his eyes to see a large board or something sticking out from the roof of the large building across the street_

Bren: let's go together

_bren, michael, and zane all travel to the building_

Kalana: well, i am going as well

_she leaves through the front door and goes up the street_

Jason: well, i am sneaking around

_he sinks into the shadows and moves around as a black spot on the ground, then he goes onto a wall, but accidently rises, then falls over 20 feet to the ground_

Jason: ow

_he sinks into the shadows again and goes along the ground silently_

_with tez_

Tez: WOOH

_he runs from the army of zombies half-running-half-stumbling after him_

_with bren zane and michael_

Bren: wow, the staircases are randomly placed like the person who built this place didn't know what 2+2 was

Zane: um, bren

Bren: what?

Michael: there is an elevator

Bren: ......... i knew that

_he walks into the elevator with a mortified look on is face, then they travel up to the top floor, but when the doors open tons of zombies are in the top floor_

Bren: well, i get to tear something up

_he throws his swords into the crowd_

Zane: what good did that do?

Bren: wait for it

_his swords come back and are revved up_

Michael: oh i see, you held onto them by the cords

Bren: bingo

_he slices through the crowd like a blazing hot knife through butter while zane and michael try to take care of the others with their pistols, but weren't much luck, with zane having a desert eagle and michael having a 12 inch barrel police issue beretta _

Zane: not working

Michael: i know

_they suddenly realized what was in a scabbard that had been attached to their legs since the first day on the show, then they uneasily pulled out their sabers and swung them like retards, actually going something to the horde of zombies, then they looked at what they had done, and saw bren on the opposite side of the room_

Bren: i am impressed

_michael and zane sheathed their sabers with slight confidence_

Bren: well, what are you waiting for? let's move

_they all leave the room to find the staircase_

Emile: okay, i can see EVERYTHING up here

_he looks over the horizon and sees a large house with a GIANT garage, he summoned a scope and looked through it to see some purple metal sticking out_

Emile: that is my best bet

_he jumps down and summons a jet-pack, onto his back and flies a bit but falls because it fan out of fuel_

Emile: NOOOO

_he hits the ground mega hard_

_Emile HP 3000_

Emile: ow, my head

_he gets up and starts running to the house_

_with kalana_

Kalana: okay, i see it

_she continues running to the house she saw and sees emile running to it, she doesn't notice the shadow moving across the ground_

_with tez_

Tez: AUGH WHOOOOOOOH

_he continues running while the 9999 zombies half-chase him_

_with jason_

Jason(in the shadow): YES, i am going to make it

_with bren michael and zane_

Bren: whoa

Zane: wow

Michael: cool

_they stare at an awesome brown helicopter that had 2 gatling guns and 5 flame throwers and 3 sniper rifles and 1 ball turret (it is like a hamster ball with a gun that a player uses a screen to see through the hi def. camera and shoot at people using a gamecube controller, then they touch it and it disappears into a key and a note that says "if you want me, come find me in hanger 1337"_

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: i liked making that helicopter

Alister: i wish i had it....

_he takes a bite of the sour taffy bar he was holding in one hand and takes a chug of some dr. pepper he had in the other_

_with emile_

Emile: i'm almost there

_jason rises from the shadows_

Emile: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

Jason: pure classed necromancer secret

_he looks at the vehicle_

Jason: cool, it's a halo universe banshee

_he is 5 seconds from getting into the banshee but then emile's eyes go visibly more green than the previous normal turquoise, than he summons a pistol_

Emile: HEY JASON

Jason(stopping and looking up): WHAT?

_emile fires the pistol and the bullet hits jason's crotch_

Jason: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

_jason's falls over in pure pain, then emile runs over to the banshee, but kalana hits high gear and karate kicks him into the the wall and jumps in, closes the cockpit(i EXTREMELY hate that word btw), and zooms off to invincibility, then cloaky teleports them all except alister to the vote off area_

Cloaky: THE WINNER IS, KALANA

Kalana: YES

Cloaky: you other 6 must figure out who gets dropped from our connections

_at the debate_

Bren: i feel bad for jason, i mean, come on? a literal crotch shot? i could take a literal butt kick (i.e. actually kicking someone in their butt) but crotch shot, nuh uh

Zane: we should vote him off so he could get some help, any agreers?

_everyone there agrees with him_

_with jason_

Jason: so, this will help?

_he looks down at the new underwear shaped cast we was wearing_

Doctor: it shall, the lower bandages are healing potion infused

Jason: good

_he awkwardly walks out of the hospital, thanking god that the only ones there were npc's_

_at the silver life ceremony_

Cloaky: now, normally i would just give you a life and we'd be done, but this is a special occasion, because i feel like it

_he pulls down a special monitor_

Monitor(bren): i feel the need to vote for jason because he needs some help

Monitor(tez): AAAAU-jason-UUUGH

Monitor(kalana): okay, i am tempted to vote for emile, but jason epicly needs help

Monitor(alister(who is on a sugar hangover)): uhh, jason i guess, he got hurt insanely bad

Monitor(michael): okay, me and bren and zane's new ride is AWESOME, but anyway, jason needs undivided medical attention, so i vote him off so he can get just that

Monitor(zane): a rocket launcher would make the new ride great, but a bomber hatch is better and makes it perfect, anyway, jason, stuff, yeah

Monitor(emile): i despise everyone, but jason had to go and push the envelope, i vote for him

Monitor(jason): so, emile, AHH, it burns so bad......

_the monitor goes up and off the screen_

Cloaky: so, it adds up, jason, you get eliminated

_he gets taken to the turret of doom, which cloaky had snuck and teleported from the previous town, and aims at jason_

Jason: aim up here

_he points to his chest, and cloaky aims it there, but then jebus, battered, beaten, wet, cold, hungry, the whole 9 yards crawls in_

Jebus: help me

Cloaky: of course i will

_he presses the fire button and helps jebus up, by accidently pushes it down and it shoots jason's crotch eliminating him_

Cloaky: oops

Jebus: descendant killer......

Cloaky: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, OKAY?!?!?!?!

Jebus: okay, jeez, i was playing

Cloaky: oh, um, goodnight everyone

_everyone leaves the scene, then the screen goes blank_

* * *

**another chapter is finished, yay, HAPPIES, so, another character that i submitted has left, well, laws of fairness made me, kay, now, ON WITH STUFFS**

**my confession is at the beginning of the chapter is you were confused about me being "laid off from production", well, i ned to work hard, i have roughly 7 chapters to go if not 8, 9 10, or 6, depending on what will happen**

**levels and stuffy thingies**

******Ethan- lvl 200= improbability overlord- MAX HP: 100,000**

******Emile- lvl 90= veteran- MAX HP 5000**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- lvl 72.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 67.64= magi tank- MAX HP: 1500**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 74.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 72.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 71.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 72.14= silent converter- MAX HP: 1500**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- de-virtualized**

**so, the last necromancer is gone, bummer, anyway, remember back 10 chapters ago, in chapter 9? specifically to the zombie land path? i was just wondering, for no reason.........**


	20. Things Surprise Those Who Expect

**okay, so i am working hard, layoff time is may 13th, so support me**

**okay, so, i can't exactly "give" your characters stuff after chapter 3, in the sequel get as much as you can into it, you have 3 shots to get as much as possible in before the season starts**

**okay, so, sme of the more evil people might cuss a little, don't worry though, it is not major**

**something that may confuse people is that when i say "cloak", i mean it is a robe with a cloak hood on it, sort of like a monk**

**let's get straight to it**

**Disclaimer: i'm not in the possession of any TDI's, officer**

* * *

_opens to the city at 5 in the morning, where the class masters luckily escaped to_

Kalana: so, dark lord, i am ready

Dark Lord: good

_he casts a mist over her, turning her kunoichi outfit into an aerodynamic ninja outfit with high grip "never slip" boots, extremely light-weight and dark armor everywhere else, with extremely high grip shock absorbing gloves, a small sniper rifle(with "essence of death"(undead converting chemical) ammo), her small handgun becomes a high caliber high accuracy handgun, her scouter for night vision becomes a black samus helmet with a green visor for night vision, her smaller knife goes into a straight edge throat slitter, and her bigger knife becomes a full two handed katana and her medium knife turns into 2 one handed katanas_

Dark Lord: you are now an assassin, one the most elite of the thief class, take into the effect the necromancer thing, and you are a shadowing death striker

Kalana: sounds awesome

_she leaves_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Tez: WOOH

_he continues his retarded o'clock run through the forest_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Emile(in a demonic voice): ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

_he summons a flame thrower and burns down a tree_

Emile(normal voice): NO

Emile(demon voice): YES, give in to your inner terrorist

Emile(normal voice): NO, i am a COUNTER-TERRORIST

Emile(demon voice): NO, GIVE IN TO THE POWER

Emile(normal voice): NO, AARRRRRRGH

_he grips his head like it would explode while green and blue energy flow around him, then he fills with blue energy on his right side and green on his left side_

Emile(demon): GIVE INTO IT

Emile(normal): NO

Emile(demon): STOP RESISTING

Emile(normal): NEVER

Emile(both): AAAAAAAAH

_an explosion happens and when the smoke clears, emile opens his eyes and they are a very bright and bold green_

Emile(demon): yes, thank you for giving in

_he runs off_

* * *

_meanwhile

* * *

_

Bren: wow, it is more awesome in person

Michael: i know

Zane: me too

_they just stand there staring at their new, awesome helicopter_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: man, i was so scared when master geno turned into a doll, i guess that happens when he dies, okay, i should get a lesson in aura healing

_he runs to where geno is_

Geno: alister, i don't believe it

Alister: what, am i early or something?

Geno: no, i searched some stuff and i found out that i was in the beta for paper mario: the original, and they cut me out of the final production

Alister: um, kay?

Geno: so, uh why you here anyway?

Alister: i want a lesson in aura healing

Geno: okay, i'll help you

_he pulls out a rack labeled "aura healing training 1"_

Alister: WHOA

_he sees a man that looks like the guy from the game "operation", with even the same broken part things_

Geno: fix this man

_he hands alister a pair of tweezers_

Alister: um, okay?

_he shoots aura through the tweezers and starts removing and fixing the parts, after 5 minutes he is done_

Geno: not bad, but a master like me can do it in less than 1 minute

_he takes the tweezers and lifts all the parts out, then fixes them in 2 seconds and puts them all back in_

Geno: see

Alister: how come i can't do that?

Geno: you are still a beginner in aura healing

Alister: oh.....

_they continue on and on with the training_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Ethan: okay, so, in 2 days, we strike against them, the last level of equal fight will be gone tonight, as the same sun and same moon travel travel around the same earth at the same time, any questions?

Sanford: uh, yeah, so, what if they, y'know, try to invade first

Ethan: we will not have to worry, i mean, it's not like they have some pwning awesome helicopter or some s**t

Sanford and Deimos(at the same time): uh.......

Ethan: sanford, deimos, please tell me that you haven't lost **our** helicopter

Sanford: umm, not **exactly**

Deimos: we still have the keys

_he holds out the keys, then puts them back in his pocket_

Ethan: you 2, have s**t for brains

Sanford: HEY

Deimos: NOT TRUE, I CHECKED IT AN HOUR AGO

_everyone looks at him like he was crazy_

Deimos: what?......

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: my favorite zombie movie, eeny, meeny, miynee, ZOMBIE LAND

_he teleports everyone to a dark room which has everyone showing in normal light_

Cloaky: remember the challenge where you guys had to go through all those paths?, well, i don't really care, now, you each will start in either oregon or arizona, you must get to california and find pacific play-land, don't cross into nevada or you are as good as dead, that's where ethan is, so DON'T, and i repeat, **DON'T** go into nevada, good luck

_they all get teleported as followed, kalana, emile, tez, and alister in arizona, and zane, bren, and michael in oregon_

_with zane_

Zane: okay, so, i need a compass

_he starts looking through some buildings_

_with bren_

Bren: okay, i may need to find a map or something

_he goes through the buildings to find a u.s. map_

_with kalana_

Kalana: okay, my keen assassin senses will tell me where to go, wait, is that a truck?

_she gets into the truck which conveniently had the keys inside and a full tank of gas and starts driving to california_

_with alister_

Alister well, i can tell what direction to go if i shoot aura through the ground

_he shoots some aura at the ground and it shows him what way to go_

Alister: alright

_he goes in that direction_

_with emile_

Emile: this is pointless

_he summons a walther p.p.k._

Emile: SHERIFF SHOT

_he shoots a bullet which goes west_

Emile: bingo

_he follows the bullet_

_with tez_

Tez: okay, nobody around, time to be serious

_he goes through several buildings and finds a compass and a map and runs towards california_

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: okay, time for ZOMBIES

_he pushes a button that has the word "zombies" on it_

_with michael_

Michael: okay, an-WHOA

_he starts running away from the zombies that just climbed through some wreckage_

Michael: AAAAAHHH

_he runs faster_

_with zane_

Zane: okay, and, i think i see one, okay, i got it

_he reaches through a small hole and manages to pulls a compass out_

_with emile_

Emile: oh man, that thing is fast, where is hacker when you need him?

_he continues running as fast as he can_

_with jebus_

Jebus: okay, so, i need to find selum, rotidua, and 2674 agent leader

_he leaves the house he was in_

_with bren_

Bren: wow, i wouldn't have thought i could find a u.s. map in a history class in a school, WHOA

_he slashes down the zombies outside the doors of the room he was in and runs while slashing some oblivious strays_

_with kalana_

_she passes a sign that says "welcome to california"_

Kalana: okay, i have crossed into california

with alister

Alister: okay, my jets are REALLY fast

_he pumps his jets to 5,000,000 aura horse power, then passes kalana down on the ground_

_with tez_

Tez: okay, i should head northwest, then i should reach pacific play-land right at the angle of which i go, so then due t the distance, i will go 7 degrees northwest, that should do it

_with michael_

Michael: okay, i will just head where my sniper sense tells me

_his senses tell him what direction is south, then heads that direction_

_with emile_

Emile: man, wait, i can summon a jet pack

_he summons a jet-pack and activates it to follow the bullet_

_with zane_

Zane: okay, if i keep going this way, then i should end up at pacific play-land in 3 hours

_with bren_

Bren: okay then, let's see here, i should head towards Los angeles to get there quicker

_he heads that direction_

_2 and a half hours into the competition_

_with kalana_

Kalana: okay, i'm in l.a.

_she goes to central square where everybody turns out to be_

Alister: hey

Tez: _crap, i have to put up my retarded ruse again _AUUUUGH

_he runs in a random direction which he knew was the way to pacific play-land_

Emile: i can't believe it, i have to deal with **ANOTHER **idiot

Alister: hey lay off the guy, he could have a brain tumor or something

_cloaky teleports in_

Cloaky: actually i know him, he has brain cancer

_everyone gasps_

Cloaky: yeah, bye

_he teleports away_

Kalana: we were hard on him, and we didn't know that guy has brain cancer

Alister: that's awful

Bren: terrible

Zane: completely not right

Michael: insanely bad

Emile: you are all stupid, he has just put up a ruse from the beginning, making you believe that he was retarded and insane, but he is a genius with a master plan

Bren: **YOU **are insane

_with tez_

Tez: HA HA, i tricked them, now i will win

_he enters pacific play-land, then turns the power on_

_with the others_

_they are all arguing about who is insane, then they all get teleported to the vote-off area_

Cloaky: AND TEZ WINS

Tez: YES

Others: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Cloaky: while you all were arguing, he got to pacific play-land, turned on it's power, and won the challenge

Tez: and i was helped by cloaky, who i paid to tell you all that i had brain cancer, and i didn't cheat, there is no rule against a player paying someone to tell somebody something, so i win fair and square

Emile: HA, i knew he had put up a ruse

Alister: wait, so, you are actually a genius

Michael: i don't believe it

Zane: we were all fooled

Bren: i guess i was wrong for 1 of the few handfuls of times in my life

Kalana: i can't believe how clever you were

Tez: well, i was pretty convincing, wait, uuuugh......

_he grips his stomach_

Tez: i think i finally digested that laser ammo

_he grips his stomach tighter, then raises his head and shoots a laser out of his mouth_

Tez: cool

_he stands up after a minute and walks off contently_

Cloaky: well, one of you fools is gonna have to vote off somebody

_at the debate_

Bren: well, i vote for emile, that guy has gotten evil

Alister: i agree, i said "hi" to him and he stabbed my arm

_he points to a stab wound in his arm_

Kalana: he shot me off the roof of a building i was taking as a short cut

Zane: he shot inside the barrel of my grenade launcher and the grenade exploded on me

Michael: he shot my foot while i was walking down main street

Bren: he ripped the cord out of my original katana chainsaw while i was resting against a tree in the forest

Zane: i vote emile

_everyone agrees_

_at the ceremony_

Cloaky: well, this time it was almost unanimous, but there was a stray, so, tez, bren, kalana, zane, michael, and alister

_emile looks at them all with an angry look on his face as they claim the only 6 silver lives_

Emile: well, fine

_some people try to cuff him_

Emile: do you want to keep those hands boys?

_they back away from him slowly_

_he goes over to the turret of doom_

Emile(reaching over to press the fire button): mark my words, you haven't seen the last of me

_he presses the button and the turret fires and kills him_

Cloaky: you really won't, all the voted off people get brought back to see the final challenge, well, goodnight players

_he walks off, then all the others walk off as well_

_the screen fades out to blackness_

* * *

**well, i finished another chapter**

**so, next chapter some things will happen and i will show what i've waited for**

**okay, now, who could have predicted tez was secretly a genius, I COULD**

**levels and thing that you know about**

******Ethan- lvl 200= improbability overlord- MAX HP: 100,000**

******Emile- de-virtualized**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- lvl 76.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- lvl 75.64= magi tank- MAX HP: 1500**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 77.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 76.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 74.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 76.14= shadowing death striker- MAX HP: 1750**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- de-virtualized**

**oh, for thieves, they get 250 hp max bonus with the advancements, anyway, next chapter, we get a new opening theme**


	21. How To Kill a Great Evil

**well, i will work on this story whenever i have a waking moment to do such**

**okay, so without further ado, i bring you the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own OR pwn tdi**

* * *

_opens to rpg city_

Ethan: okay, we strike them, or they strike us, neither one of us know

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

_cloaky teleports everyone to the vote-off area_

Cloaky: players, alister, bren, zane, michael, kalana, and tez, ethan is going to strike, with his resources, he can cover all of rpg town in evil, we must strike him first, bren, zane, michael, since you 3 found the helicopter-de-ultimatum, you have to stay behind

Bren: we don't have it's keys

Cloaky: that's why you must stay here, i will find the keys to the helicopter while the others hold off ethan's army

Alister: wait, WHAT?

Kalana: your insane if you think that

Tez: i am NOT risking my life

Cloaky: you are hero units, just one of you has more power than half of his army combined

_after a few more minutes, cloaky teleports them to rpg city forest_

Alister(looking up): why is the sky red?

Cloaky: ethan's powers

Alister: oh

Kalana: well, let's fight

Cloaky: wait, the first rule of war is to know thy enemy,

_he pulls a chart slide out of nowhere_

Cloaky: now, the grunts are the 1337 agents

_it shows a man in a black tuxedo wearing crimson red lens sunglasses_

Cloaky: the tougher units are the a.t.p. -advanced training program- agents

_it shows a man in a grey tuxedo wearing a mask with a mustard yellow visor lens_

Cloaky: the 2 generals are agent 2674 and e.f.s. -elite fighting soldier-

_it shows a man in a white tuxedo and wearing mint green lens sunglasses_

Cloaky: that is agent 2674

_he changes the slide_

_it show a man in a dark grey tuxedo wearing a mask with a violet purple visor_

Cloaky: then there is sanford and deimos

_it shows 2 men, one with a bandana on his head and a black camouflage kilt(man skirt) with bandages across his midriff, and has a huge hook in one hand and a revolver, the other with a visor cap, black leather jacket, bandages all across his chest and midriff, and dual assault rifles on his back_

Cloaky: i have reason to believe that one of these 2 have bren, zane, and michael's helicopter keys

_with zane bren and michael_

Bren: k, thanks for telling us that cloaky

Zane: alright, we need to get to work on opening these doors

Michael: i think i see it

_he goes over to a crank and turns it which starts to open the take-off doors_

Michael: bren, zane, help me with this

_bren and zane go over to him and start turning the crank which conveniently had a wide enough handle for all three of them to turn it_

_with cloaky and the others_

Cloaky: okay, higher up is hank, he is the third highest threat

Jebus: i should know, i fought him before

_it shows a guy dressed like a ninja with crimson red lens goggles and a bandana on his head_

Cloaky: he is powerful in hand-to-hand, melee, and long range combat

_he changes the slide_

Cloaky: okay, this is the auditor, like emile, he can summon weapons from his hands, and is professional in all three ranges of combat

_it shows a black colored figure with glowing bright red eyes and flames going up from his head_

_he changes the slide_

Cloaky: then the biggest threat is ethan

_it shows ethan with chrome war paint and titanium boots grips with his normal clothes unchanged_

Cloaky: you know what he could do, now, GO GO GO

_they all rush into the city_

_with ethan_

Ethan: so, now, they decide to show up, well, saves me time, AUDITOR, OPEN THE GATE

Auditor: YES SIR

_he flips a switch_

_with cloaky and others_

Cloaky: hold on, i hear something, wait, CRAP, IT'S THE ARMY

_alister immediately throws up an aura shield and throws it forward killing several hundred 1337 agents_

Cloaky: alright, i am going in

_he teleports inside the castle_

_with the players_

Alister(throwing aura blasts): NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD

Kalana(stabbing and slicing many soldiers): i know

Tez(shooting giant waves of wind, ice, water, fire, earth, and electricity): WE HAVE TO ATTACK SIMULTANEOUSLY

_they all stand 5 feet away from each other in a line, then alister fires aura blasts, kalana swipes out blade waves, and tez uses magic attack after magic attack after magic attack, then they start holding them off _

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: okay, so, i need to find the chambers hall

_he sees a map and enters the chambers hall, then enters the door that has a sign that say "sanford & deimos" above it_

Cloaky: okay, now if i were keys, where would i be?

_he hears a jingling sound_

Sanford: looking for these

_he holds out the helicopter keys_

Cloaky: yes

Deimos: well you have to get through us to get them

_boss battle start_

_Cloaky HP 500,000,000_

_Sanford HP 100,000,000_

_Deimos HP 75,000,000_

_Sanford uses hook, line, and revolver_

_Cloaky HP 499,999,000_

_Deimos uses mag machine_

_Sanford HP doubled, all stats tripled_

_Sanford HP 200,000,000_

_Cloaky uses host powers_

_Sanford HP 1_

_Deimos HP 1_

_Sanford uses mag-num_

_Cloaky HP 400,000,000_

_Deimos uses shared bottle_

_Sanford HP 50,000,000_

_Deimos HP 50,000,000_

_Cloaky uses world of fingertips _

_it zooms out to show cloaky standing in front of the earth, then he taps sanford and deimos with his finger tip, then it zooms back to the battle_

_Sanford HP 0_

_Deimos HP 0_

_boss battle end_

Cloaky: okay

_he grabs the keys to the helicopter_

_with zane bren and michael_

Bren: okay, we finally got it

_he looks up at the now fully open take-off door_

Zane: hey, cloaky has the keys

Michael: a flash just happened inside the helicopter

_they go inside the helicopter and find the keys on the dashboard_

Bren: well, i'm driving

Zane: wait, don't you need a pilots license to drive a helicopter

Bren: yeah, but who cares, this is virtual reality

_he starts up the helicopter while zane and michael close the side doors_

Bren: alright, we're off

_the helicopter flies into the air, then michael throws down the card cloaky gave him and the helicopter teleports to above the city_

Bren: okay, are either of you experts on how to play with a game cube controller?

_neither of them speak up_

Bren: fine, michael take the wheel, zane, control the side guns, and i'll control the missile turret

_bren pushes a button that flips down a screen between the seats, then he plugs in the game cube controller and it shows him the instructions_

Bren: okay, joystick to move, "A" to shoot bullets, "B" to fire missiles, "X" to drop bombs, "Y" to shoot fire, "L" to shoot a laser, and "R" to shoot an electric field

_with the defenders_

Alister: okay, we are going nowhere, move ahead when i say "ASSAULT", okay?

Kalana: okay

Tez: okay

Alister: ASSAULT

_they runs forward 20 ft before stopping to push enemies back_

Alister: DEFEND

Kalana: okay, i think we're clear

Tez: yeah

Alister: ASSAULT

_they push forward 40 more ft before slowing_

Alister: DEFEND

_they stop_

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: okay, i need to take on ethan

_he enters ethan's chamber_

Ethan: and so, cloaky, your friends try and try, and yet, they still have not breached 25%

Cloaky: save me your talk ethan

Ethan: fine, shalst we duel

_cloaky teleports them both to an opens field_

Cloaky: i thought you'd never ask

Ethan: fine choose your weapon

_cloaky summons a straight-sword_

Ethan: very well

_he summons a straight sword_

_jebus comes in_

Jebus: i'll help you cloaky

Cloaky: cool

_jebus summons a straight-sword with 0's and 1's running down the blade_

Ethan: 2 against 1, well, that evens the odds a bit, but it won't help you much

Cloaky: we'll see about that

Jebus: yeah

Ethan: yes we shall

_they charge at each other_

_with the flyers_

Michael: bren, i see power ups

Bren: get them

_sequence start_

_gun lvl 1_

_missiles lvl 1_

_bombs lvl 1_

_fire lvl 1_

_laser lvl 1_

_electricity lvl 1_

_Michael: okay, i see a bullet shape power up_

_Zane: k_

_gun lvl 2_

_Michael: oncoming fireball power ups_

_Bren: alright_

_fire lvl 5_

_Michael: tons of power ups_

_Zane: shooting them helps collect_

_Bren: FIRE_

_gun lvl 50_

_missiles lvl 49_

_bombs lvl 48_

_fire lvl 50_

_laser lvl 47_

_Michael: i see a missile and a few others_

_Zane: good_

_missiles lvl 50_

_bombs lvl 50_

_laser lvl 50_

_sequence end_

Bren: okay, michael, what does it say

Michael: all weapons are full level, engine, fuel gauge, fuel efficiency, rotor power, and other vital stats are full power

Zane: cool, we are tricked out

Bren: alright, OPEN ALL WEAPONS, FIRE FIRE FIRE

_they come down closer to the ground and fire all weapons killing millions of soldiers, blasting through the entire army_

_with the defenders_

Alister: alright, good job guys

_6 men walks out of the soldier gate_

Bren: okay, 6 more grunts will be easy

_the light reaches them, revealing it to be agent 2674, e.f.s., mag v1 torture, 2 mag v2's, and mag v3 _

Kalana: oh crap

_boss battle start_

_Mag V1 Torture HP 10,000_

_Mag V2 #1 HP 25,000_

_Mag V2 #2 HP 25,000_

_Mag V3 HP 100,000_

_Agent 2674 HP 150,000_

_E.F.S. HP 250,000_

_Alister uses aura free form_

_Mag V2 #2 HP 0_

_Mag V2 #2 died_

_Kalana uses assassinate_

_Mag V1 HP 0_

_Mag V1 died_

_Tez uses class excessive power discharge_

_Mag V2 #1 HP 0_

_Mag V2 #1 died_

_Mag V3 HP 1,000_

_Agent 2674 HP 51,000_

_E.F.S. HP 151.000_

_Bren uses chain up_

_Agent 2674 HP 20,000_

_Zane uses revolver of boom_

_E.F.S. HP 40,000_

_Michael uses SnipeMG_

_E.F.S. HP 10,000_

_Helicopter uses artillery 10% blowout_

_Mag V3 HP 0_

_Agent 2674 HP 0_

_E.F.S. HP 0_

_Mag V3 died_

_Agent 2674 died_

_E.F.S. died_

_boss battle end_

Zane: we did it

Tez: where is cloaky?

_with cloaky_

Cloaky: well, nobody has drawn the first blood

Ethan: i know

Jebus: cloaky, we need to step it up TWO notches

Cloaky: i agree, WAIT, i am an idiot

_cloaky uses host powers_

_Ethan HP 1_

Ethan: what NO

_ethan uses blade of drain_

_Jebus HP 0_

_Ethan HP 1,000,000_

Jebus: ACK

_his eyes roll to the back of his head, then he falls over, dead_

Ethan: well, good riddan-AH

Ethan(in a normal voice): GET OT OF MY HEAD

Ethan(static voice): NO

_ethan necklace of the holy cross glows white, along with his devil necklace, bringing him to the ground_

Ethan(static): NO

_both necklaces make an explosion, which blows ethan back_

_Ethan HP 0_

Cloaky: well, he is finally dead

_cloaky takes jebus's halo_

_Ethan HP 1_

Cloaky: what the?

_ethan rises_

Ethan(static): HA, now, you, SHALL, DI

_he gets interrupted by the mailman_

Mailman: are you ethan jakwikle?

Ethan(static): yes?

Mailman: letter

_he hands him a letter_

Ethan(static): okay

_he opens it and reads_

Letter: To My Dear nephews Ethan and Mach, if you are reading this then i am dead, nobody could help what happened, it just did, ethan, i leave with you my armory and house, mach, i leave with you my funds and antiques, i hope you kids die when your set time comes, i know that you will miss me, but i am watching, With love and care, Chuck Norris

_ethan tears up and slumps to his knees_

Ethan(static): no

Ethan(normal): NO

Ethan(normal): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_primary improbability drive disengaged_

_secondary improbability drive disengaged_

_third improbability drive disengaged  
_

_ethan's head explodes in the middle of screaming_

_Ethan HP 0_

_Ethan died_

Cloaky: oh my god, NOOO-

_several hours later, with everyone having fallen asleep from exhaustion_

Cloaky: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO............. ACK

_cloaky coughs up blood, then summons a super hydrator mega water, then drinks the entire thing in one gulp_

Cloaky: that is better

_he leaves the area to wash his face, then teleports the players into their beds in the original inns, then goes to sleep himself_

_the next day_

_the players all wake up and go to the vote off area_

Cloaky: yesterday, a great evil was vanquished, now, a great good must be destroyed, vote for whoever you like least, we will meet back in an hour

_at the debate_

Bren: _tez_

Zane: _tez_

Michael: _kalana_

Kalana: _michael_

Alister: _bren_

Tez: _zane_

_one hour later_

Cloaky: you have all cast your votes and made your decisions, the player who doesn't get a silver life, must immediately go to the turret of doom, face the blast of apocalypse, and get the heck out of here, and you can't come back, **ever**, first up is michael, then zane, bren, alister, and kalana, sorry tez, you had one more vote than either of the other 5

Tez: well, 6th place isn't so bad, i guess

_he gets cuffed then taken to the turret of doom and blasted_

Cloaky: well, you five are safe and have made it to the final 5, congratulations, good job

_he turns to the camera_

Cloaky: so, i am left with a dare devil, an emo vampire, a calm martial artist, a shadowy one, and a quiet intellectual warrior, who will be picked off next, who will i be left with, and WHO will win the secret prize, all this and more on the **next**,total, DRAMA, **RPG**

_the screen fades out into black_

_

* * *

_

**wow, i finished in less than a day, wow, okay, i think i know who will win, but i am not sure, anyways, cut straight to the new opening theme**

**Opening Theme(original song with changed scenes): it opens to a pov of a camera going into an immersion tank, then it virtualizes to the vote-off area, where cloaky is, then he waves to the camera, then it turns and zooms to an arena, with bren and kalana in a stalemate, then it turns to zane cheering on kalana, then it slams over to show ethan getting a letter then exploding leaving the mailman covered in blood and guts, then it changes to jebus with flies around his dead body, then it goes to michael starting up the helicopter he, zane, and bren found, then it follows him through the sky but drops to show alister playing super mario rpg with geno in the aura maser hall, then it goes again to bren in the forest cutting down trees, then it shows kalana jumping like a ninja across the rooftops, then zane jumps into the helicopter with michael and he shoots a grenade through a skylight hitting the king throne where cloaky was sitting then him and the throne fall on alister who was doing cool aura tricks, then it flies upwards to show the daytime sky, then it changes to night time and it ends in the vote-off area with everyone sitting down pressing buttons on their voter machines and cloaky standing in front of his podium, then the letters "T D RPG" fade in with the words that they stand for inside them in small letters**

**i didn't have to do that but i wanted to get rid of that old opening theme, so, there you go**

**levels and the stuff that you know what is**

******Ethan- de-virtualized**

******Emile- de-virtualized**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- lvl 79.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- de-virtualized**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 77.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 79.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 78.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- lvl 78.14= shadowing death striker- MAX HP: 1750**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- de-virtualized**

**so, at my current pace, i can be done on give up day**


	22. Grow A Pair

**i am still working to finish**

**let's get to it faster**

**Disclaimer: i am not the owner of tdi or tda**

* * *

_opens to a campfire_

Zane: okay, so, i was in a football field, and i blasted this target to smithereens, then, this guy comes up and hits me to the ground, all i could get was my saber, which i fail at, and, long story short, next thing i know, i was walking home with blood all over my armor

Bren: cool story, but i got one, okay, there was this guy, he lived in the slums, one day, he was walking home and got jumped, they took everything he had, even his clothes, he then had to walk home in the middle of the night, and the next day he had 4 toes amputated, when he was in the surgery room, the doctor asked how it happened and the guy says "i got stripped"

_everyone half laughs at this _

Cloaky: well, i am out

_he leaves_

Alister: i wonder where he is going

Kalana: who knows?

Bren: well, i hope there aren't any bees out here, i hate bees, a lot

Kalana: scaredy cat

Bren: i am NOT scared, it's just, one time i was stung by a bee for no reason, it just came right up and stung me, for no reason, i guess it wanted the ice cream i was eating, i have been afraid of bees ever since

Zane: well, i had a twin sister, but she died when we were born, i haven't been able to know if it was my fault or not, us being twins and all, i have never been able to hurt a girl, even if she make me mad

Kalana: well, one day, i was pulled into an alleyway and beaten up by this group of guys and they beat me up and cut me, i have been afraid of gangs since then

Alister: well, one time, a year or 2 ago, i got into an accident jumping over a shark pit on a bike, i am afraid of sharks and bikes now

Michael: well, i got bitten by a vampire, i am afraid of things biting me now

Cloaky(walking into the scene): well i am afraid i have to exploit your fears

_he makes it day time and gets everyone to the vote out area_

Cloaky: well, first, bren, i need you to get me a gallon container of ice cream, it's underneath a tree with a very weak branch that holds a bee hive with over 10,000 bees in it

Bren: dude, are you TRYING to kill me

Cloaky: no, not at all

_bren leaves nervously after cloaky hands him a radar to the ice cream thing_

Cloaky: zane, there is this girl, and i need you to kill her

Zane: gulp

_he walks off after cloaky hands him a radar to find her_

Cloaky: michael, i need you to get me a snake, the fierce, king cobra

_michael leaves to get the cobra_

Cloaky: oh, and kalana, you need to take out a gang for the king, who is me

Kalana: oh man

_she leaves with a radar to show where they are_

Cloaky: alister, you will have a bike race...

Alister: gulp

Cloaky: with a shark

Alister: double gulp

Cloaky: you better get started

_he goes to a start line_

Cloaky: okay, let's watch what unfolds

_with bren_

Bren: okay, who keeps ice cream out in the middle of a forest, anyway, where is that thing

_with zane_

Zane: i, i can't hurt, much less kill, a girl

_he walks faster _

_with michael_

Michael: humph

_he picks up the king cobra he was supposed to get and turns around to take it back to the vote-off area_

_with kalana_

Kalana: okay, now, i should take left, then a right, then a right, then a left, then go straight, then eventually turn right

_she walks off screen_

_with alister_

Alister: oh man

_he gets onto the bike next to a shark on a bike, then gulps and takes off, using his aura to go as fast away from the shark as possible_

_with bren_

Bren: okay, i found it

_he bends down to pick up the ice cream when his foot slips and he falls down and kicks the tree, then the beehive falls and bren picks up the ice cream and runs off screaming_

_with michael_

_michael hums, then hears bren running towards the vote off area, then runs to the vote off area as well_

_with zane_

Zane: well, i found it, just enter the house, don't look, and fire a grenade into each room

_he enters the house in front of him and walks into the hall and opens all the doors_

Zane: okay, i can do this

_with kalana_

Kalana: okay, now, i take a left, then go straight, then take a right, then go straight, then take a left, then go straight

_she walks off screen_

_with alister_

Alister: AHH

_he turns the halfway mark and rides faster than ever back towards the vote off area_

_with bren_

Bren: AHHHHH

_he continues running, but stops suddenly, then turns around, and fires a wave of lightning at the swarm of bees, incinerating them all, then he turns around walks back to vote off area_

_with michael_

Michael: and, done, HEY CLOAKY I GOT THE SNAKE

Cloaky: good, you are the first one back, you get a 3 level bonus

_Michael LVL 83_

Michael: cool

_with bren_

Bren: okay, i am almost there

_with zane_

Zane: alright

_he runs down the hall and shoots into all the rooms then fires into the kitchen where the mother is then runs as fast as he can back to the vote-off area_

_with alister_

Alister: WHOA

_he almost crashes into cloaky but cloaky makes him stop in midair_

Cloaky: okay, you did it, you are safe

_bren walks in_

Cloaky: so are you bren

Bren: sweet

Cloaky: gimme my ice cream

Bren: kay

_bren gives cloaky the ice cream and cloaky starts eating it_

_with zane_

Zane: almost there

_he runs faster to get to the vote off area_

_with kalana_

Kalana: okay, i should at least see them

_she looks around the corner and see guys with big knives and shotguns and rifles and machine guns and other weapons_

Kalana: oh no way am i doing that

_she uses extreme speed to run back to the vote off area_

_with zane_

Zane: and, i made it

Cloaky: yes you did, wait, where is kalana?

Kalana: right here

Cloaky: ah yes, you get eliminated

Kalana: WHAT?

Cloaky: you didn't face your fear

Kalana: oh, well

_she gets cuffed and taken away and eliminated_

Cloaky: well, you 4 are the final four, oh, and, devil's claw

_he summons the devils claw that kalana had_

Cloaky: i pick alister to get it

Alister: ALRIGHT

_his gauntlets turn black and his pant stripes turn black _

Alister: SWEET

Zane: YES

Michael: WOOH

Bren: YEAH

Cloaky(turning to camera): well, next episode will be good, WATCH US NEXT TIME ON, total, DRAMA, **RPG**

_the screen fades out into blackness_

* * *

**wow, 2 chapters in one day, i am on a roll, at this point, i can finish ahead of schedule, 4 more chapters**

**well, i know it is shorter, but there were only 5 characters, now there are 4**

**okay, so i made up the fears, but were they good, did i do a good jobs on your characters fear, please tell me**

**levels and stuff that i know that you know about**

******Ethan- de-virtualized**

******Emile- de-virtualized**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- lvl 82.93= heavy-arms man- MAX HP: 1500**

**Tez- de-virtualized**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 81.15= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 83.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 81.83= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- de-virtualized**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- de-virtualized**

**at this pace, i should be done ahead of schedule, wish me luck**


	23. TRUTH, OR, DRAMA

**i am on a roll, 3 chapters in one or two days**

**i will not make you wait any longer**

**Disclaimer: tdi is at last in my possession, YAY ME, HA, you just got PUNK'D**

* * *

_opens to zane bren and michael in the helicopter_

Bren: this thing is cool

Zane: i know

Michael: me too

_suddenly the helicopter gets shot down_

Bren: we're losing altitude

Zane: MAY DAY, MAY DAY

Michael: WE'RE GONNA CRASH

_on the ground_

Alister: HA, say goodbye to your helicopter

_he throws up a shield and gets protected from the helicopter crash_

_Zane HP 400_

_Michael HP 300_

_Bren HP 350_

_cloaky teleports in_

Cloaky: guys, you, me, and a wheel of PAIN

_they get teleported to the vote-off area and get into seats_

Cloaky: today's challenge is DARE OR DRAMA, so, each of the past campers-

_it shows a picture of each of the past characters from danny to kalana and everyone eliminated in between_

Cloaky: have sent in some dares, and now you 4 will face them, any volunteers?

_michael shrugs his shoulders and goes up and spins the wheel and it lands on alessia_

Cloaky: alessia's dare, get hit in the eye, by a banana

_a banana gets flung at michael's eye but gets blocked by his scouter_

Cloaky: okay, next is bren

_bren gets up and spins and it lands on greg_

Cloaky: greg's dare, get hit in the face with a pillar of rock

_bren gets hit in the face and gets up with no problem_

Cloaky: zane

_he spins samantha_

Cloaky: destroy something you like

_zane shoots a grenade at a book_

Cloaky: alister

_he spins ellie_

Cloaky: get stabbed in the chest

_he get stabbed_

_it goes through a montage of bren having a tree fall on him, zane eating gunpowder ice cream, michael standing on a hot anvil barefooted, alister eating his own socks, and several other dares _

_after 3 hours, with nobody chickening out_

Cloaky: okay, now next is zane

_zane spins ethan, then his jaw drops_

Cloaky: OOH, let's see what little brother has for you

_he reads the dare_

Cloaky: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Zane: what? what is it?

Cloaky: my little brother's dare is: to quit the competition

Zane: WHAT

Cloaky: YOU GO BRO

_zane gets cuffed and dragged to the turret of doom with the soles of his shoes scraping_

Zane: NOOOOOOOO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING

Cloaky: oh, yes, yes it is happening

_zane gets blasted_

Cloaky: well, alister gets a 5 level bonus, and bren and michael get a 7 level bonus, ENJOY

_he walks off_

_the three look at each other_

Alister: well, i am confident about this

Bren: we are all in this, the elites

Michael: the final 3, i never imagined it

Alister: neither did i

Bren: nor did i

_they back away from each other, then walk away normally_

_the screen fades out into blackness_

* * *

**well, 3 chapters in one day, i am godly, i pwn epically**

**the chapter is short because i don't have a lot of material for only 4 characters**

**there is nothing else to say, so i will say nothing else**

**the levels and things that you and i both know about**

******Ethan- de-virtualized**

******Emile- de-virtualized**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- de-virtualized**

**Tez- de-virtualized**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 88.97= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 88.93= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- lvl 88.89= blade spirit- MAX HP: 1500**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- de-virtualized**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- de-virtualized**

**i am possibly going to finish the story today, if i can, if not, then tomorrow**


	24. The Emo and The Daredevil

**wow, 3 more chapters(including this one) and i am done with the series, it's been nice working with you all, and i hope each and every one of you good luck for the future**

**without further ado, the second to last show-wise chapter**

**Disclaimer: and yet after all this time tdi is still not mine, this rpg parody is though**

**

* * *

**

_opens to alister and michael talking_

Michael: so, i plan on winning

Alister: if friendly fire was on you would be far dead

_bren walks up to them_

Bren: hey guys, i want you 2 to have these chocolate potions

_he holds out to brown potions_

Alister: sure, thanks

Michael: that is nice of you dude

_they drink the potions in one gulp and fall asleep_

Bren: oh, did i mention i added some knock-out powder to it, HA HA HA

_he runs off to kill enemies, and levels up after a few hours_

Bren: oh man, i need a break

_he checks his stats and he is level 89.99_

Bren: WHOA

_he runs to the hall of final blade master advancement_

Person: you must be bren

Bren: yes sir

Person: very well, kill that

_he points to what looks like general grievous from star wars_

Bren: with pleasure

_Boss battle start_

_Droid Elite HP 50,000_

_Bren uses full chain power overdrive_

_Droid Elite HP 0_

_Droid Elite died_

_boss battle end_

_Bren levels up_

Person: NOW

_he casts a mist over bren, turning his leather armor into armor similar to anakin skywalker's armor in the star wars the clone wars series, only the sign on his right shoulder is bright white and his robe underneath is an onyx black, his 2 normal chain-swords become 2 white bladed lightsabers and his master chain-sword becomes a black double bladed lightsaber, and his mullet ponytail is removed completely_

Person: i am anakin skywalker

_he removes his cloak to reveal anakin skywalker like in star wars the clone wars series_

Anakin: you are now, a jedi

Bren: SWEET

_he draws his dual light sabers and goes off_

_

* * *

meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: okay, the challenge this time is a boss battle, but not just any boss battle, A BOSS BATTLE WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS CREATURE IN THE UNIVERSE

_he teleports the final 3 to the battle area_

Cloaky: hey bren, you got to lvl 90?

Bren: yes, and i LOVE IT

Cloaky: well, you will love this challenge more

_he zaps alister and michael awake_

Alister: huh? oh, hey michael, you want to work together this challenge?

Michael: well, we can

Cloaky: enough chit-chat, LET'S BATTLE

_it goes into a boss battle like FF 12_

_boss battle start_

_Zillo Beast HP 1,000,000_

_bren selects lights of war_

_Zillo Beast HP 900,000_

_Alister selects aura double hand beam_

_Zillo Beast HP 500,000_

_Michael selects sn-eye-pe_

_Zillo Beast HP 250,000_

_Zillo Beast selects Zillo rage_

_Alister HP 2,000_

_Michael HP 500_

_Bren HP 4,000_

_Bren selects force throw_

_Zillo Beast HP 200,000_

_Zillo Beast Counters_

_Bren HP 500_

_Alister selects dual power_

_Michael dual powered with alister_

_Alister: DUAL POWER, BLINDING BLAST_

_Zillo Beast takes critical to the left eye_

_Zillo Beast takes critical to the right eye_

_Zillo Beast HP 50,000_

_Zillo Beast select rage of a thousand deaths_

_Alister HP 250_

_Michael HP 250_

_Bren HP 250_

_Bren selects force lightning_

_MISS!_

_Alister selects seep of pain_

_Zillo Beast HP 1,000_

_Michael selects dual style _

_Michael: UNDEAD AURA_

_Michael selects vampire power_

_Alister selects undead aura _

_MISS!_

_Zillo Beast Has regained sight_

_Zillo Beast uses triple arm strike_

_Bren HP 0_

_Bren died_

_Alister selects dual power_

_Michael dual powered_

_Alister: UNDEAD POWER_

_Zillo Beast is engulfed in energy_

_Zillo Beast HP 0_

_Zillo Beast died_

_Alister and Michael WIN_

_Alister LVL 89.90_

_Michael LV 89.90_

_boss battle end_

Cloaky: AND BREN LOSES, he was the first and only one to be killed from the battle

Bren: WHAT NO, CURSE YOU GOD OF IRONY

Cloaky: wow, lvl 90 one minute and dead the next

_bren gets cuffed and taken to the turret of doom and gets eliminated_

Cloaky: so, we are left with an vampire and a daredevil, WHO IS THE CHAMPION NEXT, ON TOTAL, DRAMA, **RPG**

* * *

**well, we have alister and michael left, next chapter is a battle to the death between them**

**there are no words to say, but i will say one thing**

**levels and stuff that me and you both know about**

******Ethan- de-virtualized**

******Emile- de-virtualized**

**Athena- de-virtualized**

**Zane- de-virtualized**

**Tez- de-virtualized**

**Nai- de-virtualized**

**Greg- de-virtualized**

**Danny- de-virtualized**

**Samantha- de-virtualized**

**Evie- de-virtualized**

**Alister- lvl 89.90= aura manipulant- MAX HP: 3000**

**Michael- lvl 89.90= sniper- MAX HP: 1500**

**Alessia- de-virtualized**

**Nora- de-virtualized**

**Arron- de-virtualized**

**Bren- de-virtualized**

**Hao- de-virtualized**

**Ellie- de-virtualized**

**Kalana- de-virtualized**

**Susan- de-virtualized**

**Marry- de-virtualized**

**Cynthia- de-virtualized**

**Ginny- de-virtualized**

**Shatia- de-virtualized**

**Chris- de-virtualized**

**Sandy- de-virtualized**

**Jason- de-virtualized**

**alright i am to work on the final chapter over the next periods of time i have to do such**


	25. Michael and Alister, The Ultimate Waura

**it's here, the final chapter of the show, i am not going to be evil and make you wait, LET'S GET STRAIGHT TO IT**

**Michael and Alister, The Ultimate Wa-ura**

**Disclaimer: after all this time, tdi has not come into my possession *tear* *sniffle***

* * *

_opens to michael_

Bill: you must go to aries, the god of war, to be advanced

_michael gets teleported to olympus_

Aries: you are michael, i am proud of you, you are now allowed into the powers of a veteran

_he casts a mist over michael, turning his outfit into pitch black halo soldier armor with a green visor instead of an orangey-yellow, his guns and saber turn into energy that goes into his gauntlets to allow him to summon any weapon _

Aries: you, michael qutair, are a veteran, enjoy yourself

Michael: i will

_he goes off_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Alister: geno, grim, i am level 90

Geno: good, my student, NOW, FEEL THE POWER

_they cast a mist over alister turning his gauntlets into a golden scythe, his pants and shirt turn into a black and white hoodless cloak (think the design on ben 10's shirt from the first series, when he is 10), and he gains black combat boots with white diamond grips_

Geno: you are now, a master of the inner arts, and with the powerful necromancy, you are a reaping master of the inner arts warrior

Alister: thank you both, more to you geno

Geno: thanks you, i am glad i taught you well, now go, win this competition

_alister goes off_

* * *

_meanwhile_

* * *

Cloaky: the battle of the ages, we need an audience

_he teleports all the previously voted off characters to the stands_

_two banners unfold revealing the head of michael and the head of alister_

Cloaky: NOW, WOULD ALL OF YOU WHO VOTE FOR ALISTER GO THROUGH THE PORTAL THAT SAYS ALISTER

_evie, ellie, bren, zane, kalana, cynthia, ginny, athena, ethan, shatia, sandra, tez, marry, and susan go to alister side_

Cloaky: NOW, THOSE WHO VOTE MICHAEL STAY WHERE YOU ARE

_danny, alessia, nora, arron, hao, jason, chris, emile, nai, samantha, and greg stay on the michael side_

Cloaky: NOW, IN THE LEFT CORNER WE HAVE, ALISTER, THE REAPING MASTER OF THE INNER ARTS WARRIOR

_the people on the alister side cheer, with evie being the loudest, while the people on the michael side boo_

Cloaky: AND, IN THE RIGHT CORNER WE HAVE, MICHAEL, THE VETERAN

_the people on the michael side cheer while the people on the alister side boo_

Cloaky: NOW, WE WILL HAVE A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, ONE ON ONE, MAN TO MAN, MANO A MANO, BEGIN

_BOSS BATTLE START_

_BOSS BATTLE START_

_Michael HP 5,000_

_Alister HP 5,000_

_Michael uses arsenal_

_Alister HP 4,000_

_Alister uses undead aura_

_Michael HP 3,000_

_SUPER EFFECTIVE_

_Michael HP 2,500_

_CRITICAL!_

_Michael HP 2,000_

_Michael uses halo of power_

_Alister HP 3,000_

_CRITICAL!_

_Alister HP 2,250_

_evie cheers alister on_

_Alister uses "no more Mr. Nice Guy"_

_Alister Stats Tripled_

_Michael uses summoning of pain_

_Alister HP 2,000_

_evie cheers alister on_

_Alister uses scythe of gold and aura of consumption_

_Michael HP 1,000_

_Michael: ugh, evie, i can't have you cheering on my enemy_

_Michael summons sniper rifle of ultimatum_

_michael aimed at evie's head, then fired_

_Michael killed evie_

Alister(looking at evie's body fall): NO, NOOOOOOO

_Alister stats octupled _

_alister looks at michael_

Alister: YOU, B*****D, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

_Alister uses ultimate aura of the gods_

_Michael HP negative infinity_

_Michael died_

_Boss Battle end_

Cloaky: AND THE WINNER OF TDRPG IS ALISTER GATES

Alister: WOOOOOOOOOOH

Evie: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

_evie runs up and hugs alister_

Cloaky: okay, the final ceremony of victory is in 5 minutes

_at the final ceremony_

Cloaky: and it is with great honor, blah blah blah, i present you, alister gates, the platinum life, this check for $5,000,000 USD, and this charm of RPG ultimate power, when put on, you will turn into your character here in rpg world, whilst in the real world

Ethan: you deserve it

Zane: GO ALISTER, W00T

Emile: oh well, i deserve it but you deserve it too

Cynthia: i deserved it more

Cloaky: and i, Mach K. Jakwikle-

_he pulls back his hood to reveal a 25 year old man with sky blue hair and dull brown eyes and a down facing triangular soul patch_

Mach(a.k.a. cloaky): present you this key, which allows you to come back to rpg world at any time, at any place

Alister: cool

Mach: now, you can all go home, through that portal over there

_he points to a giant swirling portal_

_they all say their last goodbyes and all eventually leave, except for ethan and athena_

Ethan: bro, we want to help you with the final departure

Athena: yeah cousin mach

Mach: okay fine, if you insist

_they all three turn to the camera_

Mach: you folks have stayed with us through thick and thin, and you have seen it all, now we must leave and perhaps make a sequel, who knows, anyway, this is Cloaky/Mach K. Jakwikle

Ethan: this is Ethan A. Jakwikle

Athena: and this is Athena L. Senmikle

Mach: and we are doing the final sign off, of-

Athena: total-

Ethan: DRAMA-

Mach: **RPG!!!!!!!!!!**

_they turn and walk through the portal_

_the screens fades out into blackness_

* * *

**YES, WOOOOOOOOH, A WINNER IS ME, I FINISHED THE SERIES, WOOH**

**i will have a sequel but it will be months later**

**at first i thought i couldn't finish the series but then i pulled 4 chapters out of my butt in one day and turbocharged to the end**

**to a friend, ult, i have beaten you, you have not made it to the 3rd challenge and i beat you before you even had 3 people voted off, i have won the race, i thought i would lose but i didn't, i know that you accept defeat, and i am proud of myself for finishing my season 1 for the series, now, next time i log on, i will make my sequel**

**you are all my loyal reviewers and i am thankful to you for that**

**i have put everything i can up to help you people understand and i have no more info i can think of at this point to help you anymore**

**the rankings of everyone in the series from start to finish and final stats**

**Danny- 27th place**

**Cynthia- 26th place**

**Alessia- 25th place**

**Hao- 24th place**

**Greg- 23rd place**

**Samantha- 22nd place**

**Ginny- 21st place**

**Ellie- 20th place**

**Susan- 19th place**

**Marry- 18th place**

**Nora- 17th place**

**Nai- 16th place**

**Arron- 15th place**

**Chris- 14th place**

**Sandy- 13th place**

**Shatia- 12th place**

**Athena- 11th place- specials- hp mega charge**

**Evie- 10th place**

**Jason- 9th place- specials- necromancer saber**

**Emile- 8th place**

**Ethan- 7th place- specials- hp mega charge, improbability drive**

**Tez- 6th place- specials- paladin's blade**

**Kalana- 5th place- specials- (LOST)devil's claw(LOST)**

**Zane- 4th place- specials- dual auto shotguns**

**Bren- 3rd place- specials- hp mega charge, master sword**

**Michael- 2nd place- specials- holy sniper rifle**

**Alister- 1st place and winner of season 1 of TDRPG- specials- devil's claw**

**well, that is the final chapter all right there for you on a silver platter, i did it, i finally did it, i finished the 1st season, I AM THE ULTIMATE WINNER, in the sequel there will be much more than what i had in season 1, you will have to wait with great patience for the sequel, known as Total RPG Island**


End file.
